A Ruby Surrounded By Sapphires
by TGP
Summary: There is a stirring in Hyrule. Old fears are back and new ones forming. Zelda has seen the black clouds and has summoned Link once more...but also another. Sheik comes to her aid. Sheik POV, Slash, First in the Ruby Arc
1. The Sheikah Lullaby

**A Ruby Surrounded By Sapphires**

A/N: do do do..I tried to keep characters in character. That means my Zelda ISN'T a bitchy moron. Sorry, but my view of her from the game was way different. Link will NOT be a whiny little bitch. This ain't his story anyway so no whining from him. Sheik is real. Yes, darlings, this IS a 'Sheik-is-not-Zelda' fic. Don't like? Screw you. I refuse to cater to anyone's likes but my own. Sheik's POV.  
Warnings: Um...Angst, yaoi, angst, cute little girls, angst, inner monologues..Oh, did I mention angst?  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. No more places to hide bodies.

**Chapter 1  
The Sheikah Lullaby**

When I woke that morning, I had no idea I would be in such a situation by sundown. My day was as it always was, no surprises. The morning was spent gathering wood for the Elders of the tribe, the afternoon doing odd jobs. I didn't really have anything more important than that. As a strong, but young boy, it wasn't left to me to make sure everyone had what he or she needed, but I did anyway. Of course, I was not alone in this, but it wouldn't have mattered if I were. That was just how things were. 

But that day...that day turned as soon as the sun set. 

I was in my home when I heard the shouts outside. My first impulse was to run out and face what ever was making the ruckus, but I grabbed my sword before doing so. There was a crowd of villagers forming and I made my way into it. The larger people pushed and shoved me but I fought through. A woman on a horse with a child were in the center of the crowd. It took me a moment before I understood who they were. 

I said nothing, simply staring at the silver haired woman. She glanced towards me before the Elders finally broke the ring. I stood stupidly aside and watched as the two dismounted, the child hanging closely, and then were led away to the Council House. Finally, I shook myself from my stupor and began getting everyone to settle down. We were not visited often, but that did not mean that we were in danger! In my heart, my words meant nothing to me, but they managed to calm the others. I was a child, but I had always been a wise child and they trusted my council. 

By the time everyone was back in their homes, the moon was high and it was quite time to be asleep. However, I felt restless. Instead of going home once more, I walked, making sure everything was back to normal. I checked the stairs to the Field, then the graveyard, but there was nothing out of order. Walking through the village, I couldn't quell the sense of unease I felt. 

"Sheik..." 

I turned at the sound of my name, spying one of the Elders standing in the open doorway of the Council House. He looked...almost sorrowful. Immediately, the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach multiplied ten fold. 

"Yes, sir?" I answered, keeping my quiet voice calm and impassive. I knew my expression wasn't showing any of the irrational fear I felt, but I wasn't sure about my eyes. I wasn't very good at hiding my fear yet. The Elder only looked sadder as he beckoned me inside. Hoping my instinct was very wrong I followed him. The Council House was little more than a large room with chairs set in a circle on an intricate rug. I found myself looking through the designs on the rug, somehow knowing it would probably be the last time I saw it. 

Someone cleared their throat and I was forced to raise my gaze. They were all looking at me, the Elders and the two strangers. The little girl in purple and white was gazing at me with a particular expression. Her large blue eyes, which should have been full of youth and energy like mine, were dull and matured, the eyes of a wise old one. I tore my own from her to look at the woman she stood beside. The silver haired warrior was a normal figure in our home and I knew her well. 

"Impa-sama," I murmured. "What is it you wish of me?" 

Her eyes, much like my own scarlet, pierced me and dug into my soul. Impa had always awed me. She had this strange power to look into my soul. When I was a very young child, she always knew when I lied or when I had done something wrong, even if she hadn't seen the results of it. She was strong and powerful, skilled in so many ways. Thinking of it now, she was everything I had wanted to be. 

"Princess Zelda must be hidden," she told me. I glanced at the girl. She was my age definitely, but regal and old looking. I turned my eyes again. 

"Am I to guard her?" I asked. Was I to give my life away to protect the Royal Family, as was my duty as one of the last two Sheikah, to whom my own name honored? Sheik, last of the Sheikah children ever to be born! I was bound by blood to do this if asked of me, even in my youth of a mere ten years. 

Impa didn't answer me. Instead, it was the child, Princess Zelda, who finally spoke. 

"You are to integrate with me." 

"Integrate?" My voice was shaky and scared and I cursed it. 

"To become one with me." 

She stood before me, her eyes pleading as she slowly went to her knees. She was begging me for something I didn't understand, something I wasn't sure I would give her. I was completely numbed. Why was the Princess kneeling before me like our roles were switched? 

Become one? 

"I must hide," she said and I saw tears fighting to leave her eyes but she would not let them. She was too strong for this. "You are of the proper age, the only one of this village who is both that and Sheikah. Please, you must help me..." 

I felt helpless. No matter what I said, I knew this was already decided. I wasn't able to keep my voice from straying to defeat. "It is my duty to protect the Royal Family with everything I have..." 

"No!" she shouted, rising. I jumped in surprise, scarlet eyes widening and locking onto her blue. They were suddenly bright and fiery, empowered. "It cannot be duty! You have to choose! I won't let you if it is not by choice!" 

No words came to my lips. There was nothing I could have said. Did she not understand? No matter what I wished, I was Sheikah; I had to keep her safe. There was no choice in that. It was in my blood. 

"Calm yourself," Impa said quietly, setting a hand on the Princess's shoulder. Zelda went quiet, but I could see her eyes were far from cool. I would make it easy on her. 

She didn't look surprise when I went to one knee at her feet, nor was she angry. I could see only sorrow fill those sapphire depths. I bowed my head and closed my eyes. 

"I, Sheik of the Sheikah, am bound by blood and choice to the protection of the Royal Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, until the day I die," I murmured. "I grant my assistance in any way she asks of me." 

"Rise," Zelda whispered. I stood once more, eye to eye with her as we stared each other down. Then she reached out and cupped my cheek in her palm. She leaned forward and her voice quieted so much that I had to strain to hear it at all. "I am so very sorry..." 

She did ask for my life. No, I was not to die, but it was as close as any living could get. She used her magic and hid inside me, but that was not where it ended. My consciousness was pressed back, a small voice in the back of my own mind while she took over my body so completely. It hurt. The pain was so very vivid, so raw. My muscles ached afterward from the mere remembrance. But the worst of it all was not the physical pain. 

I could not lift a finger. I could not speak. I had absolutely no control over myself anymore. Once I realized this, figured out exactly what she had asked of me, I broke down in my little corner. I cried and raged and yelled, kicked and screamed, though I knew it was in vain. There was nothing she could do now that it was done. She tried to comfort me, but I refused to listen to me. I was completely at her mercy. I was...helpless, utterly helpless. 

After my first fit, I didn't bother her. I stayed quiet in my corner, only vaguely noticing the passage of time. I sat by and watched as she got stronger, learned to fight…as she learned to kill. The change should have scared me, but I felt far too dead inside to be scared. The world was dying and I died with it. 

I saw everything she saw, heard was she heard, felt what she felt. But it was all at a distance, as it had to be. I would not go insane from it. I refused to. If I were insane, I would be of no use to the Royal Family. It too me a long time before I was able to council her without bitterness. She listened to me, spoke to me, and it was the only real stimuli I had. The only thing I could affect. 

In her dreams, we sat in the grassy Field, wind in our hair and sweet scents hanging in the air. We talked and discussed things. We practiced fighting. She was quicker than I, but not as powerful, and we were both resourceful and smart. I taught her and she taught me. We existed this way for years as the world deteriorated. 

And then one day we found ourselves in the Temple of Time. It was there that I met him. 

He was tall and strong, a strapping youth of seventeen with a beautiful face and fierce eyes. He looked at me (no, not me, but even after so long it was hard to think that it was her, not me,) with distrust and spoke in a rich, deep voice that made me want to shiver. I wanted ever so badly to touch that smooth skin, to pet his silky blonde hair...But I could not. She was in control. She decided what we did. She did everything. 

When we left him, I wanted to cry and rage once more, but I did not. Instead, I turned away from her and burrowed as deeply into my own mind as I could. She called to me, but I did not answer. When she dreamed that night, I was pulled into it, but I hid in the dreamscape. She searched for me but it was only a short time before she gave up and let a true dream happen. We watched her memories of him, the small blonde boy with a fairy. So different from the man we had seen that day, but still very much the same. Those fierce eyes were exactly the same. I realized that I had seen him before in the village as a child, but could not remember why he had been there. 

Through the adventure, we helped him. She did everything, but I watched until we left him again before burrowing deep again. I paid attention to nothing but him, and talked to her when we were with him, giving her advice on what to say and do, barely keeping myself from begging her to let me talk to him just once...just once would have been enough for me. But it never happened and I fled to my corner to keep from screaming at her. 

She caught me one night, dragging me out into the dreamscape. There I was vulnerable. There she could call to me if she truly wished to. I could not really hide, but she had let me until then. This time, however, she held me in the tall grass, making sure I could not run away. My hands were fisted in her blouse and my head against her shoulder. She was gentle, stroking my hair as her fingers rubbed my back. I wanted to run and hide again, but she refused to let me go. 

"Sheik, please talk to me," she whispered in my ear. Over the years we were together, I had never shut her out before and it scared her. But what else did she want from me? I could hide nothing from her. She had my body, my mind, my memories...Did she want my soul as well?! But she heard these thoughts as soon as they appeared in my mind and held me tighter. She was close to tears. "It's not like that, Sheik, please..." 

"I cannot disobey you," I murmured in response, my voice dead to even myself. Sitting back into duty was so easy for me. "Refusing to do anything you wish of me is impossible, Princess." 

She stiffened. I had stopped calling her that years ago, but it was so much easier to say it now. It was so much less personal, so cold. So lifeless. When she relaxed again, I knew she would not press me this time. She would allow me my silence. She would not force me to bare everything for her. 

Nights passed and I stopped hiding from her. She didn't ask me to talk to her anymore and let me be. I knew she felt guilty. I had reminded her that all this happened because I hadn't understood what she asked of me at such a young age. Had reminded her that I was a slave in my own body because of her. 

When my village burned, I cried inside but she did not let tears fall. She was fond of this place, but it was not her home. She could not cry for it. Besides, she had things to do. There was no time for my grief. He had to be prepared, after all. 

The day I had been waiting for finally came. It was time to take off the mask. We stood in the Temple of Time once more, so like the first time I met him. He was looking at me so strangely as she reached up to pull the cloth down. I didn't understand what she was doing, yet I knew somehow that it would be over so very soon. And it was. In a flash, everything faded away. I screamed, crying as I tried to reach for his fading image, but saw no arm before me. Once he was gone, I simply lay still in the darkness. 

I felt weak, my body too heavy to think of moving it, unable to open my eyes. For a long time, I was not aware of my surroundings. I was content to stay in my mind as I had done for the past seven years. 

"Will he ever wake?" 

The voice was soft, saddened. I nearly responded but had forgotten how. 

"Who knows? The poor thing..." another woman, older and motherly. "He reminds me of a boy I used to know..." 

"Used to?" 

"He disappeared before things got bad. Thank goodness those days are gone..." 

I opened my eyes for the first time in seven long and horrible years. I opened them, not her! I did! But the light was too bright for me and I had to close them almost immediately, but they saw the movement. The older woman hushed her companion when the girl let out a surprised sound and I felt both sets of eyes on me. My eyes opened once more and this time I was able to keep them from tearing up. Slowly, I turned my head and gazed at them. I was so surprised that I remembered how to move myself at all. 

The older woman leaned forward and gently wiped sweat from my brow. I simply stared at her, shocked that I had the choice to look at what I wanted now. I could close my own eyes, I could turn my own head, and I could use my own voice! 

But all I could get out of my throat was a jumbled sound before I went into a coughing fit. My voice had been raspy and harsh, my throat raw from who knew what. I felt as if I had been under fever for months. When I came to myself again, I found that the woman was cradling me to her chest, gently rubbing my back and murmuring softly to me. It reminded me so much of the days with Zelda that I broke out into a cold sweat. Would this fade away? Was it merely a fantasy Zelda made for me? A dream she created? For she had done that many times. It was never to be cruel. Zelda was not a cruel woman. But it had always left me with such a longing afterward. 

The woman sensed my unease and laid me back down. She smiled at me, but it was forced and small. "You're all right, dear. No need to panic..." 

I had neither the strength nor the will to stay awake longer than that. 

Later, I was told that I had been found on the stairs to the village, unconscious and burning with a horrible fever. The last of the Stalchilds would have killed me if someone hadn't stumbled across me in time. None had been able to wake me so one woman decided she would care for me until I woke. I was asleep for days, nearing two full weeks. She had been able to wake me half way to give me water or food, but I was never truly aware. Her daughter cared for me when she could not. 

The two women, Aridine and her daughter Kiris, were willing to let me stay as long as I wished. My injuries weren't much more than scratches all over, though my sprained right wrist left me mostly useless for working and my weakness was overbearing. When I could finally stand for a long period of time, I helped the women with their housework, though Aridine assured me I didn't need to. I felt useless otherwise. Aridine gave me clothing, simple black pants and a soft blue shirt, my own clothing shredded by the Stalchilds. She fed me. She cared for my wounds. I was very much indebted to her. 

I could not speak. It was not that I had no voice. It was simply that I had forgotten how to. I could make sounds, keep the pitches to question or statement, but I had to relearn how to form words. Aridine was very helpful and for the few late hours of the day, she would teach me. It took about two months after I woke to get most of my speech back again, but I rarely used it. Aridine said it was all right that I didn't talk. She said I was expressive enough without the sounds. 

The days were spent doing work around the house until I healed, then I did whatever jobs Aridine needed done. I fixed the hole in her roof, helped weed her garden, anything to occupy my time. Once dark fell, I was tired enough to go to sleep immediately, just how I intended. I didn't need, nor want time to think. 

Kiris grew close to me. She was younger by a few years with beautiful green eyes and dark hair framing her pretty face. Kiris was almost as quiet as I was and gave me the companionship I so very much needed. I hadn't realized just what the last seven years had done to me. I had not touched, looked at, or talked to anyone except Zelda. I had had no control over my life. And now I had it back again and I could decide what I wanted. I could do what I wished. I think Kiris understood that she would be nothing more than a close friend to me, but she pressed for nothing more. I did grow to love her and was grateful that she was around, but my love for her was only of the brotherly kind. Aridine treated me as her son, so I suppose they just became my foster family. 

Hyrule was calm then. The dark cloud of evil had been lifted and all were happy once more. The rebuilt Kakariko village I lived in prospered and the world was at ease. My life had fallen into a familiar pattern and it was all I could ask for. It lasted for a year. 

Of course someone had to come and stir things up once more. 


	2. Pride of the Royal

**A Ruby Surrounded By Sapphires**

A/N: do do do..I tried to keep characters in character. That means my Zelda ISN'T a bitchy moron. Sorry, but my view of her from the game was way different. Link will NOT be a whiny little bitch. This ain't his story anyway so no whining from him. Sheik is real. Yes, darlings, this IS a 'Sheik-is-not-Zelda' fic. Don't like? Screw you. I refuse to cater to anyone's likes but my own. Sheik's POV.  
Warnings: Um...Angst, yaoi, angst, cute little girls, angst, inner monologues..Oh, did I mention angst?  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. No more places to hide bodies.

**Chapter 2  
Pride of the Royal**

It was late afternoon. I was helping to build a new shed for one of the families. The sun was high and hot, and my clothing stuck to my sweaty skin. I had my somewhat long hair tied back but errant strands stubbornly clung to my forehead. We started work early that morning and were nearly finished. 

"Sheik." 

I paused and turned, dropping my arm down from where it had been preparing to drive a nail into wood. A woman in a hooded cloak was standing a few feet away and I recognized the blue eyes staring out at me. Muttering an excuse to the others, I stepped away from the work and dropped my hammer down onto the ground. 

"Follow," I murmured to her, making my way back to the stair. If she wanted to talk to me, we would do that away from anyone else and at a place she could leave without much trouble. She put down her hood, letting her long, cornstalk hair fall behind. It was pulled back into a tail, a few strands out to frame her lovely face. I folded my arms and waited for her to gain her courage. After all, the last time we had spoken, it had been when we knew exactly what was going through each other's minds. 

"I just came to see how you were," Zelda blurted finally, refusing to look away from me. I knew my own gaze was impassive, but I hadn't relearned all my facial expressions yet. There was little I could do in that area. When I didn't answer her, she started to fidget. Her eyes were almost begging for something, anything from me... And then she jerked her head downward and cried out, "Sheik, I'm sorry!" 

I didn't move, nor did I speak. I knew she had more to say. I knew Zelda better than most anyone and was smart enough to realize that she would never use her powers just to find out what I was thinking. I would have to tell her. 

"I didn't mean for it to go so far," she said and her voice shook as if she were trying very hard not to burst into tears. "I didn't mean for it to hurt you. It...it was the only thing we could think of, Sheik, the last resort. I never wanted it to happen." 

"But it did." My voice surprised me with its lack of bitterness. Instead, it held a strange softness. "Quiet yourself, Zelda." 

She looked up at me, eyes shining and filled with hope as she searched my face. I had called her by her name. She knew now that I would not place fault with her. I uncrossed my arms and opened them, letting her come close and place her own around me as I did the same. She relaxed in my embrace and I in hers. I could never really be angry with her for those seven years. I couldn't. 

"I told him that I was you in disguise," she said suddenly. I felt myself go still. We both understood who he was. Zelda pulled her head away and stared up into my face. "He wanted me to play the songs for him today, but..." 

I was quiet, but she expected me to be. I was becoming more and more like the man she had portrayed me as: aloof, quiet, and introvert. My lyre had been returned to me and I found my ability to play it had not left me as my speech had. It was the one thing I coveted and I played it often when I had nothing else to do. I now understood that she had given me that skill and no longer held it. Zelda could not play the lyre for him. 

"I wonder if I should tell him who you are," she murmured softly, settling her head at the crook of my neck once more. I had no words for her. "He will never love me, I know this...but do you want me to tell him of you?" 

I didn't know what to say. Half of me wanted to cry out 'YES! TELL HIM! Let him come to me, befriend me, the only one I saw but you!' for this part reveled in the dreams I had and begged me to go find him. The other half was afraid and protective, knowing I would only get hurt if I were to reveal myself and refusing to let me. Both were equally strong and I closed my eyes as the battled. Zelda did not move away from me, nor did she speak again, letting me think it through. I didn't know when I would have her answer. 

"Not yet," I finally told her. She nodded just enough for me to feel it. 

It felt insanely good to hold her again. It made me think of her dreamscape on nights when we talked until we no longer had words left. I had missed Zelda, missed her terribly. For a long time, she had been my only companion. I didn't care anymore for the bad times and tightened my hold on her as my head dropped to her shoulder, simply basking in the knowledge that she was there once more. I loved her as only someone that had been so very close to her could. I knew her so completely, in and out, that I could not help but love her. And it was the same with her, I knew. She loved me just as well. But neither of us could ever be in love with one another. We knew each other far too well. 

Zelda left me before dark to return back to the castle. She came back once a week after that to visit. I never asked how she snuck out. Aridine simply adored her. Zelda didn't reveal herself and I didn't feel it was my place, letting her relax under the guise of a normal teenage girl named Thea. Thea was not a princess. She did not have to worry constantly about manners or how every action she made affected people. Thea was her own person who lived for herself. Thea was Zelda, but she was also everything Zelda could never be. It was a therapy for my princess, one I was not about to take from her. 

During once visit, she and Kiris disappeared for a while to go to the market while Aridine and I stayed to finish the house chores. I was drying dishes while Aridine washed them, as there weren't enough clean ones for dinner. 

"She's a lovely girl, Thea," she said in a nonchalant voice. 

"She is," I answered, know exactly where it was going. 

"Right age too, isn't she?" 

I didn't answer her as I set a dish down and got another. Aridine went on as if it had been rhetorical. 

"Isn't it about time for you..." 

"No," I interrupted firmly. We had gone over this many times since the eve of my eighteenth birthday, only two months ago. Aridine only let out a little sigh. 

"Sheik, you know you're my boy," she said and I internally winced as I heard her gearing up for the motherly guilt speech, "-so if you had children then I'd be a grandmother and I want grand-babies! I'm not going to live forever!" 

"Kiris is healthy," I reminded her. 

"Kiris is also afraid of men," Aridine countered. And it really was true. I was the only man Kiris wasn't skittish around. A sigh escaped my lips and I finally said the words I should have said earlier. 

"Aridine...my lady mother... please don't ask this of me...I have no interest in family." 

She looked at me, her hands pausing in the washing. I could see from the corner of my vision that her expression was unreadable for a moment before it saddened and turned back to the dishes. Thea and Kiris returned soon after and broke the awkward silence between us. Aridine never asked me about marriage or hassled me about children again. 

And so, my life fell into pattern as it continually did. I would adapt to anything. Thea kept her visits when she could make it; I did whatever odd jobs there were about the village. It was a quiet life for me, but I was already looking for the event that would disrupt it all. After all, something always happened. 

This event took the form of a little girl named Star. Her mother sent her over to be watched for the afternoon while she went to the market in Castle Town. Star was a child of five with stormy eyes and a fair face framed in black curls. She was a delicate girl and nearly soundless, having little faith in other people. So, it was strange that Star spent that afternoon following me around, though it was Kiris that was suppose to care for her. I didn't mind, however, and was happy to let the girl be. After that day, Star became a regular fixture near me. She followed me as I did my rounds, helped me with less intricate jobs, and sometimes stayed for dinner. Aridine called her my little 'chick'. 

"Morning Sheik," said Star as she found me, her voice almost too quiet for me to hear. I finished shouldering the load of lumber I was taking over to the windmill (the thing had broken again the day before) and glanced down at her. The little girl kept her hands clasped behind her, bright eyes fixed on my face. I nodded to her and we went off. 

Since repairing the windmill was something she could help little with, Star stayed down out of the way and merely watched. It took all of that morning and part way into the afternoon before one of the others told me to leave it and go home. Apparently I worked too hard. Star was there waiting for me when I dropped down the ladder. She reached up, taking my hand, and then led me outside. 

"Mama says come to dinner," Star said. I nodded and let her lead me. Star's mother, Yue, was a plump woman who seemed too old to have a child so young. Still, they were happy and the house simply felt it. As soon as we arrived, Yue shuffled me back to the water trough and told me to wash up before she would let me inside. After all, she didn't want some sweaty young thing stinking up her newly cleaned home! I did as I was told, quickly. Yue had the table set well when I got back inside and Star dragged me to sit to her right, Yue to her left. Yue's husband was gone on a long trip, his spice trade calling him away often. There were few merchants who did well in Hyrule and he was one of them. It left Yue with the care of their daughter and home and Star with the need of someone other than her mother for company. I suppose I felt a little honored. 

The meal was a quiet affair and once it was over, I bid them goodbye and went back home. It was a few days before I noticed Star did not come back to me after that. I had gown accustomed to her presence and her absence left me wary. Still, I convinced myself that she had found another playmate, maybe her own age. It did not help to ease me. 

I did not see Star during the day, nor did I catch sight of her later on. It was bothering me terribly that her familiar curls were absent. I had grown reliant on her. One evening I finally broke and set off to her home. As soon as I stood outside the door, I knew something was terribly wrong. The shutters were closed. Yue never closed the shutters. The cuccos were outside. It was too dark for them to be. And where was the quiet flute music Yue played? I rapped gently on the door, my worry engulfing me. It was even worse when Yue finally opened the door. Her gentle face was dulled and sorrowful, her usually pump cheeks starting to go gaunt and covered in tear trails. Her eyes were wet and puffy, violet outlining them. At the sight of me she let out a soft cry and threw herself against me. I quickly led her back inside, arms gentle but firm around her. 

There I caught a glimpse of Star through the half-closed doorway. Her black curls were plastered to her forehead, her skin sickly pale though her cheeks burned brightly. I could see her short breaths in the air. 

"My baby's gonna die," Yue sobbed to my chest before I got her to sit down at the kitchen table. I knelt before her and took her hands in mine. Yue only cried harder. "I th-thought it was only a c-cold, but then she w-won't wake up a-and I don't have the m-m-money for m-medicine!" 

I thought for a moment before rising and bringing the older woman close, embracing her as tightly as I could. 

"What is it you need?" 

I was suited and ready to leave within that hour. The trip to Castle Town would take me a day both ways if I was on foot, but I had no other choice. I bid Aridine and Kiris goodbye and took all the money I had gained. There wasn't much, but I had little to spend it on in the first place. Aridine got most of what I earned and used it as she wished, though she never asked me for it. 

I ran as long as I could stand it, resting only a few minutes at a time. Star's fevered face flashed before my eyes and urged me faster. By morning, I made it to the gates and waited for them to fall. That didn't happen until I was sure I was wearing a trench with my pacing. As soon as it was low enough, I jumped onto the still lowering path and ran down past the guards who shouted after me. The money sack at my hip sang as I ran through the streets, looking for the best Apothecary I knew of. The stores were just now getting open and Castle Town was looking more and more like the busy place it always was. I finally sighted the shop and ran in. 

"Sir!" I cried, dropping the money pouch onto his counter. He gave me a startled look and cocked his head in question. "I need a certain potion..." 

It took half an hour before he found what I needed in his stock. It was a two-part potion, one I would need to give Star as soon as I mixed it. I paid the man handsomely and left, making my way through the crowded area. The Market was always crowded, even at this time of morning. Shoved about, I was bombarded on all sides from people who weren't paying attention and others who tried to pit-pocket me. Though, I had nothing on me now and the potion ingredients were held at my chest. I was nearly home free when another passer-by knocked into me, this time throwing off my balance. I threw out one hand, barely keeping myself from kissing the ground and smashing the two precious containers. 

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" A hand fell into my vision. I pushed myself back on my knees and looked up. Pale brown pants, a too long, ratty green shirt with a long sleeved, tight white one underneath...and finally, crystal clear, bright blue eyes framed in blonde locks. His face had matured since I saw him. He had lost the last pieces of childhood. 

I shook myself mentally and took his hand, allowing him to help me up. 

"I wasn't paying attention," he babbled. "I'm sorry!" 

"It's all right," I said, amazed at my calm and cool voice. He nodded, and then blinked, looking closer at my face. I realized what he was doing after only a moment and quickly stepped around him, intending to go. 

"Wait!" he called. I paused in my steps, but didn't turn around. "Have we met before?" 

Caught between two impulses, I didn't answer him nor did I move away. I wanted so badly to turn around and tell him "My name is Sheik and we have met many times," but I knew it would only complicate his life and mine. He had no need to know of my existence. Not yet. I was merely lucky that I had let my hair grow out so much that I wasn't recognized, and that Zelda had never shown him my face. 

"No," I finally said. "Never before." 

And then I left him, feeling his eyes on my back. 

My trip back took somewhat longer than before, as I couldn't run all out with the delicate jars. Still, it was only just after nightfall when I arrived. Immediately, I went to Yue's house and knocked at the door while I tried to catch my breath, having sprinted up the stairs and to the door. Yue opened it with a teary face that slowly rose to look at my eyes, her own brightening. 

"Sheik, did you-?!" 

"I have it," I told her and she let me in. On the kitchen table, she set a bowl down for me to mix the potion. I was careful, remembering what the Apothecary had told me about preparing it. I added in the right amount of water to complete it and rushed into Star's room. The little girl was worse than before, having to fight for every breath. Her face was tensed in the middle of a nightmare, soft murmuring escaping her cracked lips. I sat down by her side and reached out, gently shaking her shoulder. 

"Star!" I called urgently, though in the soft tone I used only with her. Slowly, her stormy eyes opened and turned towards me, hazy and hardly seeing. It scared me, how lifeless they seemed. 

"Sheik?" she whispered. I nodded and gently slid my hand under her back, lifting her as I put another pillow behind her. 

"You must drink," I told her, lifting the bowl to her lips. For a moment, the liquid only brushed against her mouth before she opened it and slowly drank. I stopped her after a little while, letting her rest before starting again. He had told me to make sure she left none of it. This medicine was strong, too strong for a child to take a full dose, but if not given enough, it would do nothing. 

It took a long while for her to get all of it down, but she did so without complaint. After that, I settled her down for sleep again, noting sadly that she was gone into dreams before her head settled back onto the pillow. The sheets were lifted to her chin and tucked about her. I stood and had a word with Yue before returning to her bedside where I stayed all night. 

My dreams that night were foggy and disconnected. Vague shapes assaulted my subconscious, though nothing I would remember in the morn. They were haunted by specters I saw unclear, by voices that were garbled. It was a welcomed release when I awoke. 

The first thing I was aware of was the sound of a cucco outside. Then there was the scent of fresh air. I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head from where it had been laying on my folded arms. I had slept bent over the bed, seated in a wooden chair. My muscles were sore from the position and I stretched them as I glanced out the window. It was a clear morning and Yue had opened it to freshen the house. When I looked back at the bed, I found two clear, gray eyes staring back at me. 

"Good morning," said Star, her lips twitching into a little smile. Her voice sounded rough, but still as pleasant as ever it had been. I nodded to her and reached over to feel her forehead. It was no longer burning and I was grateful for it. 

"How do you feel?" I asked. 

"Tired," she confessed, closing her eyes for a moment before reopening them. "But I'm better." 

"I'm glad," I told her, and she smiled again. Then I kissed her forehead and went to see her mother. Yue was already preparing breakfast when I found her and told her the news. She broke into tears of joy, hugging my tightly before going to see Star. I took over the meal and soon had it finished. Not wanting to move the little girl, I took the food into her room and we ate it there. Star didn't eat much and what she did eat was slowly consumed with caution, but I was glad that she was getting down anything. 

I spent most of the afternoon there before returning to my home. Aridine welcomed me as if nothing had happened, though I could see her eyes were brighter when she saw me. Kiris had been reading at the table, but jumped up when I came in and rushed into my arms, telling me aloud just how much she had missed me in the two days I had been gone. It made me happy to think the two thought so much of me. 

It was a while before Star was back up to her normal standards. Yue wouldn't let the girl out of bed for a week, and then only around the house for a few hours. I visited her each day, bringing her flowers that she would weave into crowns to wear that day. She was delighted when I agreed to wear one each day and I didn't take it from my head until I went down to sleep. It didn't last forever, fortunately, and Star was back into her old routine, following me though my days work and helping when she could. I was very careful with her for a while, as I knew that her heart and body could not take what it had before just yet, but she never noticed and was happy all the same. 


	3. The Warriors Inside

**A Ruby Surrounded By Sapphires**

A/N: do do do..I tried to keep characters in character. That means my Zelda ISN'T a bitchy moron. Sorry, but my view of her from the game was way different. Link will NOT be a whiny little bitch. This ain't his story anyway so no whining from him. Sheik is real. Yes, darlings, this IS a 'Sheik-is-not-Zelda' fic. Don't like? Screw you. I refuse to cater to anyone's likes but my own. Sheik's POV.  
Warnings: Um...Angst, yaoi, angst, cute little girls, angst, inner monologues..Oh, did I mention angst?  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. No more places to hide bodies.

**Chapter 3  
The Warriors Inside**

Zelda's visits were becoming less and less frequent. It went from once a week to every two weeks, and then to every three. I couldn't help but feel slightly abandoned. Still, I knew that she had her own life and it was hard to rule. I had no right to feel anything but happy that she spent as much time with me as she did. 

Star still spent long hours at my house. I was glad for that constant. She had recently grown to like beading and spent time doing so with Kiris some afternoons. She and Kiris were spending more time together now, Star staying in the house while I went off to do things. I missed her following me around and was reminded when others asked where my 'chick' had gone. That was just how things were. 

The two-year anniversary of peace was near. There was massive planning going on at the castle and Zelda appeared even less in Kakariko Village. Aridine asked me why 'Thea' hardly ever came to see us anymore, but I could tell her nothing. When she finally did visit again, it was only a week before the celebration and she looked very tired. 

"Thea, dear, come sit down and have lunch with us!" Aridine chirped when 'Thea' followed me inside. Zelda graciously accepted the offer and spent the rest of the day resting, reading some of our books and simply not doing anything that she didn't have to do. That evening, I accompanied her to the stair. She held my arm, leaning close against me as if she hoped we would never reach the entrance to the Field. Neither of us spoke during the short walk, but we both knew what we were feeling. 

"Zelda?" 

My head shot up, eyes locking onto the voice's originator and hand shoving Zelda behind me as I reached for a sword that wasn't there anymore. A moment later, I recognized him standing before us, his face confused but alert enough to notice my defensive stance. He frowned. 

"It's okay," Zelda told me, putting a hand on my arm. I nodded slightly and relaxed myself, turning to leave her alone with her warrior. 

"Hey!" His voice stopped me, as it had before. "You're the one from the Market..." 

I glanced back at him, eyes narrow. Zelda looked between us before moving to his side. 

"Link, let's go back to the Castle now," she said. He didn't budge. 

"Hold on," he muttered and I could see his eyes were determined. He took a few steps towards me until he was right in front of me. Then he reached up, brushed my blond hair way from my face, and brought his other hand up to cover my nose and mouth. His eyes went wide as I just stood there, letting him do whatever he wished. 

"Sheik..." 

"Hello Link," I said, pulling away. Then I turned on my heel. "Goodbye, Link." 

He didn't follow me and I was glad for it. 

The celebration came and went. Kakariko Village gave a small party, more of an excuse for some to get drunk than anything. But it was only a little affair and was soon forgotten in the bustle of daily life. My encounter with Link was less easily forgotten. I laid in bed at night thinking of it, remembering the feel of his hands on my face and hair. It had been a glorious feeling that was far too shortly lived. 

It was a sudden thing that came to my mind. I understood why it was that I never imagined children in my future and why no maiden had ever caught my fancy. When I was younger, I never questioned that, and while with Zelda in control, I never had the chance to wonder. But now at an age where I was expected to marry, I understood why I did not wish to. At seventeen years, I had met the one person I wanted. However, the problem with this was that he was a man. A man I had loved ever since I laid eyes on him, but a man nonetheless. And while this might not have bothered me, he was the consort of the royal Queen Zelda. My chances at happiness seemed to be dwindling quickly. 

I would never try to take the Hero of Time from Zelda. I couldn't hurt her like that. I loved her far too much. And duty prevented me from doing anything against her happiness or well-being. So, it was the noble road I decided to take. I would leave Link to his rightful place as Zelda's side. 

After the celebration, I was surprised when Zelda's visits did not begin again. A shadow had begun to weigh over my heart. There was a stirring in the air, a disturbance within the land itself. I wanted very much to confide in her my fears, but could not leave the village without true proof. Star was still not fully recovered and I had promised Yue not to leave her. Instead, I simply listened to the talks of those who did travel. Tiny bits of information came to me this way, but little of it was comforting. The Zoras were on the move and there was activity within the Goron society. I had little else about them, but that alone made me wary. It was as if the shadow of my heart was moving over the whole of Hyrule. 

"Sheik, what are you looking at?" Aridine asked me one day. I had been staring up at the sky, watching clouds gather above. It seemed to be mirroring my unease. 

"It will rain tonight," I told her. She pursed her lips and gave me a stern look. 

"What's wrong?" she questioned. "You've been too quiet. Something is on your mind." 

I had no answer for her. She didn't press it that day. However, first in the morning, she asked again. I still had nothing to tell her and left her irritated as I went to work on Yue's roof. My day had hardly begun when it was interrupted for a second time. Just as I was setting the latter up, my arm was grabbed and I was forced around. Zelda's scared blue eyes bore into mine. 

"Sheik!" she hissed. "The girl! The girl with curls! Star! Where is she?!" 

This hurried, urgent speech frightened me and only put me more on edge. I took Zelda to Star's home without a word. Yue caught onto our solemn moods and didn't question our visit. As soon as we were let in, Star peeked out of her room, the normal ringlets framing her little face and lace adorning her clothing. Zelda stared at her a moment before taking a breath and thanking me. Then, she sped back outside. I gave the bewildered Yue and Star a look that meant 'don't ask' before following. Zelda was nearly to the stair when I caught up and whipped around to face me. 

"I dreamed," she whispered. I barely heard her, but my heart tightened in my chest at the words. Zelda lowered her eyes and clutched a hand to her breast. "I dreamed last night. It was dark and there was pain, so much pain. That girl...that child...She was the one in pain, Sheik. She felt your pain." 

I strode to her as tears warped her lovely face and put my hand to her cheek. My voice was quiet and calm as I urged her on. "Tell me." 

"She died, Sheik...It...it was such a horrible death," Zelda murmured as her hands began to shake. "Something is coming. I can feel the darkness threatening Hyrule again...and I don't know if Link can save us this time. Not alone. I...I saw him die, Sheik." 

A sigh escaped my lips as I drew her to me and let my arms drape around her comfortingly. She allowed it, her head laying against my chest. We stood this way for a long while as I thought it through, but the decision was made as soon as Zelda told me of the danger. 

"I will fight the darkness," I murmured in her ear. A shutter ran down her spine as she pulled her head back. 

"Sheik...I won't ask you to do this...I won't ask you to serve me again. Not like this..." 

"It is not as it was then," I told her quietly. "I know exactly what I am agreeing to. It is my duty as a Sheikah and as a man." 

She stared at me with teary eyes before biting her lip and nodding understanding. She knew she could not persuade me otherwise now that I had decided. 

"I will call for you. It will be in no sooner than a month," she said. I nodded. She looked at me again, as if there was more she wanted to say, but was silent. Her sapphire eyes showed the worry and near defeat she tried not to let me know of. I could only guess what my own told her. Our parting that morning was quiet and solemn. For the rest of the day, I went through my normal routine. If any of the others noticed my more somber attitude, I didn't notice nor did they comment. That night, not even the physical exhaustion could soothe me into sleep. I sat outside on the porch instead, gently playing my lyre. I played songs with no meaning and songs my heart knew well. None would bring me what I sought, but it gave me something to do. 

That morning, I went on with my normal tasks, though I had not slept. It went on this way for days. Aridine tried to help me, but even her comfort could help me. I napped a few hours at a time and spent my free minutes taking up a sword to sharpen my skills again. I found my skills vastly lacking. What I had learned with Zelda was nearly gone. My body indeed remembered the battles, but... My mind had to catch up. Finally, I decided to leave my home for the last two years. Aridine packed a bag of supplies that would last a few days. She didn't cry when I hugged her good bye, but I knew she wished to. Kiris did, running from me for the sancuary of her room. I felt guilt fill my being, but knew it had to be this way. I made it to the stair before my greatest obsticle appeared. 

"You're leaving." 

I paused, already recognising the little voice behind me but unsure if I was strong enough to face her. Star didn't move from her spot. The acusing stare of her eyes bore into me. Finally, I turned and looked back. Her eyes scanned over me, face revealing nothing for a long while. Then she smiled. 

"I'm coming with you," she said matter-of-factly. I stared at her. 

"No, Star. Go back to your mother." 

One of her thin brows jerked high. "I'm coming with you." 

"No," I said sternly. Zelda's words came back to me quickly. I knelt before the little girl, begging her to understand. "I can't let you. It will be dangerous." 

"Someone has to look out for you," Star murmured quietly. I knew already that I had won the argument. Without another word, I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly. She returned the embrace. "You have to come back, Sheik..." 

I will. Don't worry about me." 

"Wear my crown?" she whispered, her stormy eyes begging. I carefully removed the flower wreath from her head and laid it on my own. 

"I'll be back before you know it," I told her. 

"I'll miss you," she said. "You're still here and I already miss you." 

After a kiss on her forehead, I stood again. "I'll miss you as well." 

"Promise to think of me?" she asked. 

"Everyday," I promised. She accepted that and looked away. 

"Go on then," she said. I left, going down the stair without a look back. When I entered the Field, it was just midday. I stared over the land I had roamed so very long with Zelda and felt the memories come back to me. The seven years weren't all bad. I could see that now that I wasn't encased in my own misery. With a soft sigh and a heavy heart, I started on the first of my journey. 

___________

Sorry about the shortness. I needed to end it here.


	4. Strength of the Body

**A Ruby Surrounded By Sapphires**

A/N: do do do..I tried to keep characters in character. That means my Zelda ISN'T a bitchy moron. Sorry, but my view of her from the game was way different. Link will NOT be a whiny little bitch. This ain't his story anyway so no whining from him. Sheik is real. Yes, darlings, this IS a 'Sheik-is-not-Zelda' fic. Don't like? Screw you. I refuse to cater to anyone's likes but my own. Sheik's POV.  
Warnings: Um...Angst, yaoi, angst, cute little girls, angst, inner monologues..Oh, did I mention angst?  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. No more places to hide bodies.

**WARNING!: YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER! YAOI YAOI YAOI! Are you suitably warned yet?**

**Chapter 4  
Strength of the Body**

I had less than a month to bring my skills back to par. My training had to be intensive and nonstop. The only place I could think to go was the Gerudo Valley. I had heard no news from the secretive colony of warriors, but knew they would still be prosperous in their home. That was their way. Whether they would welcome me was a completely different question. 

Standing before the chasm, I stared at the recently build bridge over it. It felt very strange, looking at it. The bridge had been destroyed years ago, before everything started. During the seven years, I remember going frequently to the Valley, using that beautiful melody to guide us to the Temple of Shadow. I doubted I would ever move through the colony as easily as I had now. They had not known my true predicament, but Zelda still communicated better with them. 

At last, I crossed the bridge, leaving what was and entering what was to be. The wind seemed hotter on this side, blowing through my hair and clothes. I loved the feel of it, as if the land was welcoming me back. So much like those other times with Zelda, returning to this valley, never soon enough. It was true that my home was and probably always would be in Kakariko Village. But my heart...my heart lived within the Gerudo. It was where I was born, after all. 

I shook my head. These thoughts were better left to another day. I didn't have the time to stand around, pondering about the past. With almost stubborn steps, I walked on through the red sands to my birthplace. I had only been walking an hour when I came upon someone. I recognized her immediately as one of the Gerudo. Her clothing and coloring was a dead give away. She noticed me soon after and jumped to the ready, her hand at the sword on her hip. 

"Wait," I said quickly. "I mean you no harm." 

Her eyes narrowed as she looked me over, pausing on my clothing and hair. Her voice was suspicious when she finally spoke to me. "What is it you want here?" 

"I come for training," I told her. She glanced at my head and raised a brow. 

"Flowers aren't exactly a very good helmet," she smirked. My face stayed impassive. 

"It was a going away gift," I murmured softly, "from a little girl in my village." 

She folded her arms over her chest. "What are you called, stranger?" 

"My name is Sheik." 

Her eyes widened for a moment before she smirked again. After, she led me back to the Gerudo settlement. As we walked, I could feel the eyes of the other female warriors on us. A male had not entered this land since Link. Their voices were hushed, but I heard them. They spoke of my red eyes and blonde hair, of a child born here. It made me remember what I wished not. 

My mother's name was Kyanite. She was a warrior, one of the last Sheikah. Our kind had been slowly disappearing from Hyrule. Too many of us died in battle. Too many took risks to protect what we stood for. Our lust of battle was our downfall. After me, there would be none left. Impa would probably never find a life mate. Soon, I would be killed in this new fight. I was too much of a realist not to know that. 

The Sheikah used to be Gerudo. However, many hundreds of generations ago, we broke off to travel from the Valley. After breeding with the other humanoid life of the Field, the bloodline turned to what it was now. Kyanite was one of the few Sheikah to ever return to the Gerudo Valley. She had been badly injured on a job for the Royal Family, disposing of a malicious group near the Valley. She was the only one to survive, even being pregnant, but the group was defeated. After that, Kyanite dragged herself into the village. They took pity on her and tended her wounds. She only lived long enough to bare me. Then, I was left to the Gerudo. The leader of them then, Shaden, decided to raise me as her own, along side her older son, Ganondorf. Ganondorf ignored me much of the time, but slighted me anytime he could. I ran away at eight years old just to get away from him. I was found in the field by a traveling merchant and brought to Kakariko Village where I lived until Zelda came. 

I was fourteen when Zelda and I got word of Shaden's death and Nabooru's subsequent rise to power. She and I had been friends when we were younger. I only hoped Ganondorf had not poisoned her mind. Fortunately, she was unmarred by him. This is found to still be true when I came to her this day. 

The quiet Gerudo led me straight to their leader. Nabooru was lovelier than I remembered. She looked over me, dark eyes suspicious as she took me in. Then, she set a level glare to my face. 

"Hello Sheik," she said. 

"Nabooru," I greeted with a nod. Nabooru was one of the few who knew of mine and Zelda's symbiotic status for seven years. Of course, she also knew that Zelda no longer resided inside me. How long had it been since she met me alone? I didn't wish to figure it and apparently, neither did she. A second after I said her name, her arms enveloped me. I was too surprised to react to her. Her tight embrace was dropped as she stepped back and grinned at me. 

"I knew you would come," she said. She dismissed the other woman before returning her attention to me. "The Queen sent a message to us. Your training will begin immediately. We have you for two weeks. Then, you will journey to the Gorons and continue. The last week will be with the Zoras. I hope you are ready." 

I nodded, face set. "I have been so. Let it begin." 

To cite every instance of my month would take too long to catalogue. However, it was the most intensive time I was ever subjected to. I awoke well before dawn each morning to with a sword in my hand to ward off the morning attacks. Every moment I was not sleeping or eating was filled with fighting. My skills came back quickly then steadily increased. If they hadn't, I would have died. Nabooru herself conducted my most challenging training. Each day, I was taken to the training grounds. I practiced riding, archery, swordsmanship, and hand-to-hand combat. At sunset, I fell asleep instantly on my bed, covered in bruises and cuts. It was difficult to get used to. I was only grateful that I had not let my body weaken anymore than it had. 

By the end of those long two weeks, I could best every Gerudo in the village. My skills had surpassed even Nabooru's wildest notions. On the last day, she escorted me back to the bridge. 

"Well," she murmured softly, her voice proud, "I suppose this is goodbye for now." 

"I suppose it is," I replied, though neither of us looked at one another. 

"You're welcome to come back when you like," she continued. She looked at her hands and paused. "You could even bring back that annoying Hylian boy, if you wanted." 

I sighed softly. "If I did come, it would not be with him, Nabooru." 

"Really?" She chuckled softly as if she knew some great secret. I glanced at her, locking my eyes with her own. She smiled at me. I could not return it. Slowly, she stepped up to me and put her arms around my neck, drawing me down to her shorter height. Her lips at my ear, she whispered softly to me. "You are a stupid boy to lie to yourself so. You know where you happiness lies, yet you let it fall away from you. If you do not capture it in this battle...it will be lost to you for all time. Remember that, boy." 

With that, she shoved me away and stood quietly a moment. I understood her words perfectly. However, there was nothing I could do. My happiness...I knew where it laid. I also knew that I would never attain it. 

Nabooru called out to the warrior that followed us. I was surprised to see that she came holding a rope in her hands. Attached to the rope was a harness. In the harness was a horse. He was tall and fair, the purest of white covering his strong form. Muscles ripped beneath his fur, his legs long and ready for whatever I put him through. He had intelligent eyes of pale brown that seemed to greet me as I stared. Speckled along his back were black spots that matched the darkness of his mane, tail, feet, and nose. 

I went to him, reaching out to stroke his nose. He stared back at me impassively, but didn't move away. 

"His name is Evalus," Nabooru murmured proudly. "He is the strongest of his brothers and has agreed to assist you. He simply wishes you not use a saddle." 

"Thank you," I murmured softly to him. Evalus gently butted his head against mine. When I looked up to speak with Nabooru again, I found her walking back down the path. The last visage of her crimson hair was gone moments later. I stood in silence for a moment then quietly led Evalus across the bridge. 

Back to the Field. I did not ride him at first. Evalus walked beside me for a long while before he finally stopped and stared at me. With a sigh, I pulled myself onto his back. He seemed to smile at me with those brown eyes. I could only stare back and wonder what went on in his head. Evalus began slowly but soon sped up until we were flying across the grass. I held on tight, eyes open despite the wind that bit at them. I wanted to see the world pass by. The feeling...It was unimaginable. I had never thought I would feel that good. Evalus left the ground with every stride and it seemed an eternity we spent in the air. I could hear his voice crying out with happiness...and was amazed to recognize it as my own. 

Evalus didn't need me to guide him. He knew exactly where we were going. I nearly wanted to yell for him to continue running when he slowed before the mountain path. I stared up it from his back and sighed softly. Climbing off his back, I gave him a gentle stroke on his nose and undid his harness. He smiled at me again in that strange way of his before backing off and running on to wait for my return. I watched him and wished I could join him in that mad running...Alas, I had a destiny to deal with. With heavy heart, I turned and shouldered my bag, beginning the trek upwards. 

It wasn't a difficult climb. However, my nerves were on edge. Something watched me the whole way. I could feel their eyes burning into my shoulders. Still, I didn't allow them to know. The climb was continued, but my hand strayed closer to my sword. At last, when I thought I'd be at my wits end, there was the entrance. 

And, of course, there was a group of tektites waiting for me. They stared at me, red bodies shivering as they kept themselves at bay. Slowly, I pulled my sword from it's scabbard. Narrowing my eyes, I waited. One of them got bored of waiting on me and leaped forward with a howl. I let my sword sing through the air, hitting home within the tektite's body. The others jumped at me with this signal and the battle began. I slashed and stung, dodging the spider like creatures' attacks. One cut across my shoulder, but it soon met death on my blade. The last finally fell and I stood panting and covered in their blood. 

After resting and wiping as much of the putrid stuff off my skin, I entered the Goron city. Immediately, I had to dodge a rolling Goron who wasn't watching out at the doorways. He stopped and uncurled, staring at me. I was sure I looked frightful, covered in greenish black blood with messy hair and fierce red eyes. The Goron got up and stepped cautiously to me. 

"Hello," it said. I nodded a greeting. 

"Hello," I answered. He (I didn't know then, but was later told it was a he) was quiet a moment, big brown eyes staring innocently towards me. 

"Can I help you?" he asked quietly with a blink. I reached up and tucked a few bangs behind my ear. 

"I'm here for an audience with your leader, Darunia." 

The Goron looked surprised for a moment, but eventually led me down. Others stared at us and I was reminded of that day weeks ago when I first entered the Gerudo Valley again. Before the door to Darunia, I pulled out my lyre and sighed softly as I let the strains of melody play. I had barely finished when the door jerked open and I came face to face with a very different looking Goron. 

"That song!" he said with a growl, grabbing at my shirt. "You are not Link but you must have connections to the Royal Family." 

I nodded. "I was sent by Zelda for training. My name is Sheik." 

He let me go and glared at me, thinking. Finally, he nodded and walked back through the opening, absently motioning me to follow. I hesitated only a moment to glance about before I did. I wasn't sure what to expect with the Gorons. With Zelda, we had had no contact with them. I was expecting another week of hard training. I was expecting my heat resistance to be tested. I was expecting the most trying use of my physical skills ever. 

So of course, walking into a room that smelled of incense with nothing but a cushioned table threw me. 

"Lay down," Darunia said sternly. I silently complied and laid out on the table. It was surprisingly comfortable and I caught myself trying to drift off. I refocused my eyes onto the Goron leader when he gave a soft chuckle. "Drink this." 

I did, then laid back down. My eyelids were growing heavy and my limbs were as stone. 

"Don't fight it, young one. This week, you will not be training your body. You will be training your soul." 

Even as he said these words, his deep voice was growing more and more distant. My eyes fluttered then softly closed as my body relaxed. When I opened my eyes again, I was somewhere else. 

Satin caressed my body, making my skin sing with sensation. The air was pleasantly warm and a contentedness filled my being. I didn't know how long I laid there, but when I rose, I still had no want to leave the warmth of the bed. I was in a room, richly furnished but elegant. There was a balcony. I slowly got up from the bed, ignoring the naked status of my body. Just beyond the curtains of the balcony, I could see a form. My feet took me there before I realized it. My hand drew back the curtain. Before me was a green clad form. Beautiful blonde hair was illuminated in the white light that I could not see past. Slowly, he turned and set his gaze on me. A small smile played at his lips. 

"Hello Sheik," said Link as he stepped right up to me. Then, he kissed me. It was glorious. No other words could describe that moment. His arms wrapped about me, one hand at my waist while the other pulled the band from my hair. I moaned softly into his lips, his nimble fingers making sparks of pleasure streak through me by the simple massaging of my skull. His tongue flicked across my lips and I allowed him access. There was no fight. I simply reveled in the taste of him as he took complete control of me. He pressed his clothed body against my naked skin, leading me back to the red satin (I didn't notice the color then.) As my knees hit the bed, I let him to push me back upon it, himself sliding over me. He broke the kiss and pulled back, staring at my face with such a serene look in his own. I lay helpless beneath him. 

"I'm your guide," he said softly before laying a soft kiss to my lips. "My form was the one you wished for. Your feelings for this form...they are the truth, as your feelings for everything you see will be." 

He slid one hand up to capture both of mine and hold them above my head. I turned my head as his descended to kiss and nip at my throat. A sensitive area pulled a moan from my lips and a chuckle from him. I stared half lidded at the bare ceiling, not fighting any of what he's doing to me. I cried out when his lips journeyed over my chest. I writhed and moaned as he touched me. I wanted so much to believe it was real. 

At last, I could bare it no longer. 

"Stop," I gasped before he could take it too far for me to call back. "Don't." 

He pulled his lips away immediately and leaned over me to look at my face. I allowed my eyes to meet his. He smiled at me sadly. 

"You want this, yet you don't allow yourself to have it," he murmured softly. 

"It isn't real," I said. 

"It could be," he replied and leaned down to me again. His lips worked against mine but I resisted. It wasn't real. It never would be real. At last, he seemed convinced and let me up. "You've passed your first test, warrior. You know your duty. Fine then. It's time for the next obstacle." 

The world melted abruptly. I was left in a void of black. The warmth vanished to fill my entire being with cold. I hugged my arms, shaking. My guide stood before me, still in the guise of Link. His face was colored with sadness. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Can I have clothes first?" I asked desperately. My lip shook with cold and feeling was starting to fade from my limbs. He nodded to me and black cloth spread from the darkness to cover my body. However, it brought no relief. 

"Are you ready?" he repeated. I nodded and willed myself to be strong. 

___________

Oo...Cliffhanger. I'm evil.


	5. Resilience of the Soul

**A Ruby Surrounded By Sapphires**

A/N: do do do..I tried to keep characters in character. That means my Zelda ISN'T a bitchy moron. Sorry, but my view of her from the game was way different. Link will NOT be a whiny little bitch. This ain't his story anyway so no whining from him. Sheik is real. Yes, darlings, this IS a 'Sheik-is-not-Zelda' fic. Don't like? Screw you. I refuse to cater to anyone's likes but my own. Sheik's POV.  
Warnings: Um...Angst, yaoi, angst, cute little girls, angst, inner monologues..Oh, did I mention angst?  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. No more places to hide bodies.

**Chapter 5  
Resilience of the Soul**

Link smiled sadly at me and reached over to stroke my cheek. "I wish you luck." 

With that, he disappeared, leaving me alone in the cold blankness. I hugged my arms tightly, but the cold bit and tore at my flesh. I could barely move. Suddenly, my knees bent under me and I felt to them, curling over myself. It was so cold that it hurt, my muscles giving violent spasms to produce more body heat that was only ripped away moments later. 

"What is this?" my voice uttered through lips shaking so much that they garbled the sound. "Am I dying...? Here, in my mind...?" 

"You aren't dying." 

I jerked my head up, but there was only darkness. I looked about, trying to find the guide. He was no where to be found. However, the voice I had heard didn't sound like his. I could have picked his voice out of a million screams. No, this had been oddly female and...doubled? No, tripled! 

"Who's there?" I murmured. 

"We who are all, yet nothing," they answered together. I struggled to get to my feet, but it was useless. 

"Why is it so cold?" 

There was a laugh and then, "Is this better?" 

The temperature soared. I screamed as this heated air hit my ice cold body. It burned through me, roasting my flesh and scorching my insides. I fell into a quivering lump, trying to get over to sudden temperature change. Yet, it was still getting hotter. I gasped for breath of the hot air, sweat beginning to pour from me. 

"No!" I cried through a suddenly parched mouth. My throat was burning! 

"Enough fooling around." 

I nearly cried with relief as it cooled to a moderate temperature. I lay in a panting heap before my tormentors, wondering what they would do to me after that. They remained quiet while I recovered. I couldn't guess who they were, but wasn't sure I wanted to know. Perhaps this was my guide in a new form. Finally, I pulled myself up and stood, staring out. 

"What now?" I asked. 

"Who are you?" was the abrupt reply. I blinked. 

"I am Sheik," I said. There was a laugh and then- 

"Who are you?" 

I frowned a moment. What answer did they wish to hear? I was quiet as I thought about it. It had been the most straight forward answer I could think of. Simple, to the point. Perhaps they wanted more? 

"I am Sheik, last of the Sheikah-" 

"Who are you?!" It was an angry hiss now. I stared at the darkness and became quiet again. Once more, I thought through what all I could answer with. Nothing came that I wanted to speak, somehow knowing it would all be dismissed. Finally, I just sighed and looked up towards the black. 

"I am." 

They were silent. I marveled. Had I told them the right thing? Or, perhaps, it was wrong again and they decided not to give me another chance. Either way, I had no way of knowing, nor affecting it. 

"Interesting." The voice caught me by surprise. It was not omnipresent around me, yet behind my shoulder. I slowly turned and stared at the woman who stood before me. Words can barely describe her. She had pale blue hair like the waters of lake Hyla and deep blue eyes like the sky. She was... beautiful. But still, so much more than that word...Our language doesn't have words that could truly describe her. 

She circled me, her almond shaped eyes looking over me with scrutiny. I stayed still, watching her from the corners of my eyes as she slipped behind me. Coming back to my front, she clasped her hands behind her and cocked her head. 

"Well," she said. "You certainly would have made a decent Hero of Time." 

I blinked. "What do you mean?" 

"What, you thought there'd be only one potential at a time?" She laughed, the sheer sound of it sending shivers down my spine. Her eyes flashed as she grinned at me. "Darling Sheik, why ever do you think you are here at all?" 

"I don't understand," I replied honestly. She smiled and reached up, laying her hand on my cheek. It filled me with such warmth, of which I had never felt before. Her smile softened to gentile. 

"Sheik. there is no destiny in this world that does not have more than one to fill it," she explained. "For the Hero of Time, there was Link…and then there was you." 

I gasped, jerking away from her. My eyes were wide with disbelief. "That can't be true...I don't possess the Triforce of Courage! I-" 

"Link did not until he pulled the Sword from the stone," she countered. I fell silent and let her continue. "Link was merely the first one who was affected by your destiny. Had Gohma come instead for either of the other Spiritual Stones, the Great Deku Tree would have sent Navi to you. It would have been you to become the Hero of Time and he the Vessel of Zelda." 

I sunk to my knees for a second time. So close...It had been so close. With a one out of three chance, Link had just barely become what I was not. Either of the other stones and it would have been me. Zelda would have gone to him when she needed to hide. A sudden possessiveness flared up within me as I thought of that. No. No, it was unthinkable. The time with Zelda was all that kept me stable now. The thought of having lived without that...It chilled me. 

Her hand at my shoulder shocked me. I jerked my head up and stared at her beautiful face. The smile was gone from her face as she crouched before me. She took my face in her hands. 

"Don't think of what could have been," she whispered urgently to me. Gently, she urged me into her arms and I let myself fall within the embrace. "That isn't the future that was chosen by you. This is. And now, you'll fulfill the other half of this destiny, the half that Link cannot fill anymore. You are Link's twin star. Your destinies are so intertwined that if one should fail, the other would succeed. There are always two, child, even for the smallest of creatures. There are always two. Do you understand this?" 

"I try," I murmured earnestly. She rocked me gently, stroking my hair. I felt safe, protected...As if in a mother's arms. I closed my eyes and relaxed against her completely before quietly asking, "What are you called?" 

"I am Nayru," she whispered. I nearly smiled, having already guessed this. 

She held me for what seemed like forever before I finally pulled away from her. Slowly, I stood and stared down at her before giving out a hand. She took it, rising to stand at my side. Once she let go, I closed my eyes and took a breath. When they opened again, I felt finally like myself again. However, Nayru was now gone and replaced with a figure I could barely make out from the corner of my eye. 

"What am I to do now?" 

"You have just shown your wisdom, child," said the figure. I glanced towards her. She was much like the first, only in colors of green. "Now, you will show your power." 

I nodded and turned fully to her. "Let us begin." 

Immediately, something slammed into my back. I screamed as it burned through me, but another came after, catching me in the side. After the first two, the strange balls of light came at me, each sinking into my body and causing a new pain to throb. I jerked with each blast, screaming my throat raw. 

At last, it stopped. I fell to my knees, my head having fallen back to stare up in the darkness. My breath came in short pants as my body got over the shock of pain. 

"Very good," she purred softly her velvety voice soothing my hurts. I slowly raised my head, staring at her without comprehension. What had been the purpose of that? The only thing that came to mind was testing my pain threshold, but how did that relate to power? 

She stepped over to me, the waves of her deep green hair flowing behind her. Gently, she touched my cheek and smiled. 

"You've done well. That is all you need to know," she said. She leaned over and softly kissed my cheek. "I am Farore." 

She pulled away and before my eyes, shifted into a third figure. This one was in tones of red and there was a sharp distinction from the other two in her expression. The other two had been kindly and gentle, but this one was cold looking with dark eyes and a frown on her lovely face. She folded her arms akimbo and glared at me. 

"I can't believe you're this far," she muttered. Her angry eyes kept me from moving. "I've never liked your races. Taking my lands and bending them to your will. Only the Zoras and Gorons live with my creation. The rest of you are merely parasites." 

I frowned and slowly got up. "Perhaps, but this is how we were made to be." 

She glared at me sharply, then looked away. "I have no test for you, boy. After all, the twin star of the Hero of Time and holder of the Triforce of Courage has to be just as good." 

My eyes fell to the ground, waiting for some sign of what would happen next. I could feel her dark orbs burn into me, but did not raise my gaze to meet them. She was silent for a long while, though time seemed to have no meaning there. Finally, she let out a sigh. 

"Go on and awake, boy. You've nothing to do here," she growled. There was a pause and her voice became less gruff. "By the way, I am Din." 

I looked towards her, but she was already gone. Immediately, the dark jumped at me, wrapping me within itself. I yelled out, but my cries went unnoticed. The darkness took me. 

My eyes fluttered open. The rocky ceiling above me was familiar. I stared up at it, letting relief swell inside me. It was over. The dream was finally done. It all seemed fairly anticlimactic. Slowly, I got up. I was amazed at how weak and tired my body felt, my limbs heavy with exhaustion. I frowned and wondered what Darunia had given me. I tried standing, but my knees were weak and I had to sit on the edge of the table again. This worried me, of course. How was I to continue my training if I could not even walk? 

"Ah, so you're awake?" 

I looked up and saw Darunia walking towards me. He had a bundle in his hands, colors of purple, blue, and black. There were a few other Gorons following behind, each carrying a tray of food. My eyes widened as I realized just how hungry I was. 

"How long was I asleep?" I murmured, my eyes trained on the meal. Darunia laughed softly. 

"Five days. Now eat up. You have today and tomorrow to get strong again." 

I didn't have the strength to marvel at the amount of time. The world dwindled to the hot foods and sweet wine placed before me. I ate and drank quickly, sating the enormous hunger I felt. The tastes played over my tongue for only moments before another took their place. When I could finally take no more, I put down the dishes and glanced towards Darunia. He had an amused look on his face, as if containing laughter. 

"I expected an appetite like that," he chortled. I noticed then that the others were gone and cursed my inattentiveness. The thought of five days suddenly came back to me. I blinked and glanced down, trying to figure it out. Three days without water killed a man. I had slept five? This was impossible. I looked at him again. 

"How?" I asked simply. He laughed and slapped a beefy hand on my back, jerking me forward and nearly off the table. 

"Old herbs," he said wisely. "Old herbs. Now then...You have new clothing, sent by Queen Zelda." 

I glanced at the bundle he held out to me before taking it. The cloth was soft and light, but incredibly warm. Looking at my own clothing, I was amazed to see it ripped and riddled with holes. I sighed and started unraveling the bundle. Darunia left me to my own devices. 

I felt stronger after eating, enough that I could stand. The first thing to go on was a baggy pair of black pants. They were loose enough not to impede my fighting, but not enough to get in my way. After came a tight black shirt, cut off below the shoulder. It was comfortable and slick to the touch. Over these went a dark purple tunic with no sleeves. The holes were quite wide to allow free movement. Attached to the tunic was a long length of white cloth that hung slightly longer than the tunic itself and boasted the symbol of the Sheikah on the front. I nearly smiled at the sentiment. Lastly were two wide strips of dark blue material. One I used as a belt. The other became my cowl. I was amazed at how I felt, covering my face again. It was...relieving. I could hide myself away again, keep my expression to myself. I felt...normal again. 

After a few last adjustments - the addition of my boots and wrapping of white cloth about my forearms - I made my way out of Darunia's lair. I had to hold the wall with one hand, my body still weak from so long without sustenance. I saw the light and followed it to the enormous cavern before it. Beyond me, Loud cheers, shouts, and singing filled my ears. Gorons were dancing and jumping about, all heading past me to another place. Darunia was there at the door, grinning at me. However, I saw an almost sad gleam to his dark eyes. I realized with a start that his eyes reminded me of Din's. 

I had little time to ponder this as he grabbed my arm and lead me with the others. We came upon another cavern as large as the first. In the center, a huge fire raged and Gorons danced about it singing. It was a joyous, primal, careless thing. I suddenly wanted to join it, but my own weakness kept me at Darunia's side. A circle of sitting Gorons was forming widely around the fire and we joined this. The air was filled with even louder cheers as the festivities went on. I found myself clapping and singing along with them, the happiness and fun so pounded into me. I almost didn't see the flash of green within brown. 

Link danced about the fire with the others, his voice and laughter raising over it. I stared at him, myself going still. The sound seemed to drown and colors faded, all except his. I watched him with the sick fascination of one who wanted to deeply what he could never have. After he nearly caught my own eyes, I turned away and cursed myself. 

Darunia's hand on my shoulder surprised me. I glanced towards him with a slight frown. He had a sympathetic look on his face. 

"Young one," he murmured softly, "Do not force yourself to live in agony." 

I nodded to him, but could not take his words to my heart. 

The celebration (which I never asked the nature of,) lasted through the day and well into the night. Darunia had more Hylian food for me. It seemed Zelda had thought of everything. I fled from the party after Link seemed to spot me, his face falling to a strange expression, one I didn't stay to see the completion of. After that, I didn't return to it. I was happy to stay within the other cavern, listening to the voices. It was deep into the night then. I felt lethargic, my full belly only aiding the sleepiness. I blame this for my inattentiveness. 

"She said you were here." 

I glanced up at him, willing my face not to change. "I had training to do." 

He was quiet a moment, his lips pursed. "You've covered your face again." 

"You're quite astute," I said darkly, eyes narrow. He frowned at me, then turned to go back to the festivities. 

"I don't know what I expected," he muttered as he left. I followed him with my eyes. A place in the pit of my stomach churned. I dismissed it and stayed until the festivities were over. Darunia came to me and led me to the room I would use for the night. There were two soft looking beds, one on either side of the room, with a torch between them. I shrugged and stepped over to one, dropping myself onto it. 

"Thank you," I said to him. Darunia nodded and left me to my own. I shifted on the bed, moving the rest my back against the oddly smooth stone wall. Folding my arms and closing my eyes, I settled down to rest. 

Not a moment later, footsteps entered the room, followed by a short gasp. My eyes snapped open, glaring towards the intruder. I almost wanted to laugh. Fate apparently hated me. Link looked as surprised and...betrayed as I did. He looked like he was about to leave but changed his mind and plopped down on the other bed. Neither of us looked at each other, determined not to be the first to say anything. I, personally, had nothing I was willing to speak of, especially to him. I could only guess it was the same with him. 

In the end, we managed not to say a word the rest of the night. 

I did sleep, but had the strangest dreams. All about Link, of course. In one, it was almost as if I were awake with him standing over me, touching my face...but that was, of course, a dream. I wanted to curse such dreams. They seemed to be trying to give me false hopes. 

That morning, I rose before he did. I left the room quickly and found the rest of the Goron city to be still quiet in slumber. I easily left the city behind, alerting no one. As soon as I was in the field, I pulled the harp from my back and began to play. It was still so early that only a fake dawn lit the realm. The world was still sleeping. The air I breathed was cool, but my clothing quite warm. I sat on the ground, playing my harp until true dawn came. There was no urgent reason. I just wished the solstice it brought me. Once dawn had risen, I stood and slipped my harp away. I wished to be as far away from Link as possible. There was no need to wait until he woke and have to face him once more. 

My path took me most of the day. It was just dusk when I arrived at the entrance to Zora's Domain. The world was growing cooler around me. Once again, I was glad for my warm clothing. Quietly, I made my way through to the waterfall. It was quiet already, except for the splashing water. I sighed softly and brought out my harp. The first strings of music came forth and I let my eyes fall half lidded in the pure pleasure of playing the melody. Her lullaby always brought me such contentment. I came back to myself at the end of it. The door was already open and I leapt through. It was cooler within there than it had been outside. I made my way slowly into the water world. It's denizens looked at me with amazement and confusion, but none bothered me until I reached the corridor up to the King's Chamber. 

"Stop!" said a harsh, demanding voice. I paused and glanced towards the Zora male. He was large and strong, like all the others I had seen, with a scowl on his narrow face. There was a spear in his hand that I didn't wish to feel. 

"I wish to see the king," I told him calmly. He looked incredulous at my cold earnestness. 

"Well, you can't," he said. "Only invited guests can see the king." 

"My name is Sheik," I countered in the quietest, most calm voice I could muster. "It was arranged three weeks ago that I would see the king. If you do not comply with this, I will force my way there. Do you understand?" 

He blinked a moment, uttering my name with wonder, then got out of my way. I walked past without looking back. It was odd how much my name suddenly meant. It was recognized for once, in more than just my home village. I wasn't at all sure what this meant for my future. Then again, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. 

When I finally got to the Throne Room, I spotted the ones I had come to speak to instantly. King Zora was hard to miss, as was his daughter, but for different reasons. King Zora was too large to miss and Princess Ruto too beautiful. I bowed before them, going to one knee. 

"I am Sheik," I explained quietly. "I am to receive training here for one week." 

"We were expecting you tomorrow," Ruto murmured. I didn't move my head up, but didn't need to as I heard her smile in her voice. "However, you are no less welcome." 

I nodded, rising to my feet to look upon her father. King Zora was, apparently, quite asleep sitting up. Ruto followed my gaze and scowled. 

"Sorry," she muttered, "He isn't as...energetic as he used to be." 

"No apologies needed, Princess," I said in reply. She glanced me over, head to toe, then nodded. 

"Follow me." 

I did so. 

___________

Okay, I have a beef with most of the other Zelda slash writers. WHY THE HELL DOES NEARY EVERYONE MAKE ZELDA A PRICY, MORONIC, VALLY-GIRL BITCH? Hel-LO people! She didn't get the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing! Gods! If you're going to write a fic, KEEP THE CHARACTERS IN CHARACTER!!!!! She doesn't have to be a bitch to have a yaoi romance!!!!! And that concludes my bitch rant.

...Hopefully I haven't chased anyone away.

Oh, btw. The 'Twin Star' thing? Yeah. That's from X/1999.


	6. Ingenuity of the Mind

**A Ruby Surrounded By Sapphires**

A/N: do do do..I tried to keep characters in character. That means my Zelda ISN'T a bitchy moron. Sorry, but my view of her from the game was way different. Link will NOT be a whiny little bitch. This ain't his story anyway so no whining from him. Sheik is real. Yes, darlings, this IS a 'Sheik-is-not-Zelda' fic. Don't like? Screw you. I refuse to cater to anyone's likes but my own. Sheik's POV.  
Warnings: Um...Angst, yaoi, angst, cute little girls, angst, inner monologues..Oh, did I mention angst?  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. No more places to hide bodies.

**Chapter 6  
Ingenuity of the Mind**

Ruto led me out and away from the main part of the city. We went far within the watery reaches of Lord Jabu-Jabu's lair, he himself quite deep in rest. I glanced over his still form as we passed, wondering how he was doing after Link's adventure inside his belly. Finally, we reached an opening I recognized. 

"The Ice Cavern?" I wondered as we climbed up to it. She put her hands on her hips and stared down at me. 

"The last of your training starts here. It's a maze. You'll have a week to find the exit." She dropped the pack she had picked up before we entered this area and opened it. "This is a week's worth of dry rations. There are seven springs within the maze that will signal if you've gone the right way. If it takes you longer than seven days, you'll starve to death. Do you still wish to undertake this training?" 

I thought a moment before nodding. If I stopped now, I might not be ready when the danger came. Ruto smiled at me before stepping towards the wall and laying her hand on an oddly colored plate of ice. It glowed as soon as her flesh touched it, then a door opened next to her. 

"I wish you luck, Sheik. Queen Zelda has faith in you and her trust must be well earned. I will see you in a week." 

I gave her a nod of goodbye as she slipped back down from the cavern opening. I took the pack onto my shoulder and went through the open door. Suddenly, the air was much warmer. It was still cool, but not enough to prickle the skin. I walked down the narrow corridor, noting that the ceiling was barely two inches above my head. 'He would have to slouch,' I thought absently. The tunnel was long and winded about until I had no bearing over where I was going. It didn't seem like much of a maze then. The path took the better part of four hours to walk through. It was as if I were traveling under Hyrule Field and nearer to the Castle than from where I had come! 

At last, it opened into a larger area. This 'room' had three entrances. Two, one of which I had come through, lay close together while the third was exactly opposite them and twice as wide. Cautiously, I glanced into the opening near mine but saw nothing. I turned towards the last, but hunger caught me then and I decided to sit in the center of that chamber and have a snack. It was a most unfortunate thing to do. Seconds after I finished the jerky Ruto packed for me, footsteps sounded from the second opening. I got up silently, moving to the wall as I reached for one of the twin blades at my belt. There was a slight sound as it slid from it's sheath and the footsteps paused. I didn't move as I listened cautiously. An answering twang made my body tense for a fight. I didn't hear footsteps anymore, but did see the subtle change in the shadows. Without another thought, I lunched forward and brought my blade about. The other parried with a cry and a flag went up in my mind. I knew that voice. It had haunted my dreams so many times… 

"Link!" I said in surprise, jumping back. 

"You!" he replied in the same, eyes wide. We stood there, staring stupidly at one another, for a while. I wasn't sure if I was pleased about this or rather pissed off. I decided to be angry. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly. He looked slightly surprised before his own brows fell and his eyes grew hard. 

"Zelda sent me to run the maze with you," he said in a defiant tone that sent a shiver down my spine. If just his voice did this to me, what would being in close quarters with him for a week do? A second shiver followed the first. This was going to be difficult. 

I sheathed my sword and picked up the back, shouldering it. 

"Don't get in my way," I muttered and turned from him, walking silently into the last of the three openings. I heard his steps moments later behind me. Only a few strides through the corridor brought a fork. I glanced each way before choosing one and going on. Link simply followed me. I could feel his eyes glaring at me while a spot on my shoulder twitched. Thus was how that day was spent, stopped only once for a meal. I chose from each fork and continued without speaking and he was always behind me. 

I didn't know how time went during that. The maze was completely underground, torches every few feet to light it. I could only go by my internal timekeeper. It was this that signaled it was time to eat and rest. I had come to a square 'room' with one of the springs that Ruto had spoken of. I ate a portion of jerky and hard biscuits, completely ignoring my companion. After drinking from the spring, I filled my canteen for the next day. After, I propped myself against cold stone wall and folded my arms across my chest, letting myself fall into a more comfortable position to sleep. I heard Link shuffling about, but ignored him. Still, rest would not find me until he quieted. It seemed an eternity before I could hear his breathing slow into the steady rhythm of sleep. I raised my head, letting my eyes rake over his form. He was positioned much like I was, but had no cowl to hide his face. He was quite beautiful, his expression relaxed and lips parted. I felt the urge to brush that stray strand of hair from his face, but curbed it viciously. I rather enjoyed having hands attached to my arms. 

When I awoke, Link was up and moving about. I watched him as he stretched out his body, doing a few small exercises. He froze when he noticed my eyes were open. 

"Sheik," he murmured. It sounded as if it were suppose to be a greeting but hadn't come out right. Instead of answering him, I got up and stretched a few sore muscles. I could feel his eyes on me and barely kept myself from reacting to it. The pack went back over my shoulder and I was ready to go again. 

"Sheik?" 

With a long suffering sigh, I finally acknowledged him. "What, Link?" 

"Do you play th lyre?" 

It caught me by surprise. I turned back to him, searching his face but finding nothing. I scowled. 

"I do," I said. He had a particular expression, but said no more. We left the first check point soon after that and went on. The second day went much like the first until we reached the second point. 

A few feet from it, I paused. Behind me, Link notched his bow. It seemed that he felt it as well, even without a fairy this time. I took point (he was the important one, after all) and slowly approached the end of the tunnel. A shadow moved and I froze. A whistling sound filled my ears suddenly and I jerked my head to the side, narrowly missing the arrow that flew past my head. It hit it's mark and the keese screeched it's death, the little body falling to the ground. I turned a glare at Link, who stubbornly met it, before purposely striding before him again to round the bend without a glance first. It was a stupid move. 

_BAM!_

I blinked as I suddenly realized I was flying. My body slammed hard against the stone wall and I cried out in pain. My vision swam but I was able to keep standing. I could barely spot the green clad form rush past me. There was a much larger monster before us, black and green with horrible red eyes. I saw the green form get thrown much like I had. Then, the eyes turned onto me. I grabbed one of my blades, holding it before me. I felt incredibly useless, but my mind was having troubles grasping anything and by vision hadn't cleared. Still, I dashed forward and sliced at the black thing. I saw a jet of deep red before it caught me again. I hit another hard surface and my world blackened. 

When I came to, it was dark. My body was propped against a corner. I tried to reach out with one hand only to drop it with a hiss as pain streaked up from it. 

"Don't move!" 

I opened my eyes and tried to see him, but failed. I was having a hard time keeping awake. "What happened?" 

"I killed it." I could hear the scowl in his voice. "It exploded." 

"Where are we?" 

"You were thrown into this crevice...cave...whatever it is. When I killed it, I came to get you but it exploded and blocked the way out with rocks. This space is too small to use a bomb and I used too much magic killing the creature...I need a few hours to regain it before I can blast us out of here with Din's Fire." 

I sighed softly and laid my head back carefully, wincing at the soreness of the back of it. I listened to Link shuffle about but my aching head distracted me from following his movements. Therefore, I didn't expect the sudden hand on my face. 

"You hit your head pretty hard," he said in a kind. "Are you all right?" 

I felt my cheeks fill with heat. I was glad to keep this out of my voice. 

"It aches," I murmured finally. "My vision blurred before. I do not know if it had gone back to normal or not." 

"Maybe this will help." 

He moved about and I felt his hands gently take up my forearm. I hissed in pain, but didn't fight him. Slowly, he rubbed a substance of some kind onto it. I clinched my teeth as it burned its way down to bone, apparently mending. There was a seething comment forming in my mind, but my mouth refused to voice anything at that moment. Finally, I felt him wrap cloth over my arm. 

"It should heal within a few hours," he said with an odd inflection. 

"Thank you," I answered. He was quiet a moment, then- 

"Drink some...for you head." 

He pressed the bottle to my hand and I took a swig before giving it back. The pain in my head throbbed more violently for a moment before receding and disappearing. I blinked and stared at where I thought he was. 

"It worked well," I said in surprise. He gave a small laugh before settling next to me. My head cleared, I noticed immediately how warm he was. His body head beckoned me nearer. I knew it would not be taken well, but still barely restrained myself from even touching him. I resolutely pressed against the opposing wall, glaring at myself. Link was to be with Zelda. Zelda! I chanted this in my mind but it did not help me at all. My heart ached with the need to have him as my own. It had never been so strong before. 

"Are you okay?" his voice filtered to me, concerned. "You're breathing faster." 

"I'm fine," I choked out, trying to think of an excuse. "I jarred my arm." 

"Oh," he said. I didn't understand the odd note in his voice, just dismissed it. He believed me. Slowly, I tried standing. The 'cave' we were in was tall enough for it, though when I raised my hand upwards, it barely passed my head before hitting the ceiling above. He heard me getting up and did as well. I could almost feel his curious concern. 

"Sheik?" he asked. I ignored him, moving along the wall to see how large the area was. It wasn't much, barely long enough to lay down and half as wide. He followed behind me, his hand sliding along the wall in time with my own. Then, I stumbled. He grabbed at me, but I pulled him down. It wasn't a soft landing, but far from a hard one. Still, it winded me. Or, I thought it had. Instead, I found myself laying on my back with a heavy form above me. Link didn't move. I could imagine his face. Those blue eyes wide, mouth parted to utter an apology. I reached up and found his face. They _were_ wide and his mouth _was_ open. 

"Sorry-" 

My hand slid back into his hair, displacing the green bandana around the back and lacing my fingers within the soft strands. 

"-Sheik-" 

I leaned upward and gently brought my lips to his. He jerked but the hand in his hair kept him from moving away. Then, he began to respond. I felt myself fill with a sudden, horrible joy. One of his arms wound around my back, holding me tightly to him as his tongue invaded my mouth. I heard a soft moan but didn't know who it was from. The hand in his hair journeyed down his back, nails running down the course cloth. His back arched against my hand before he pushed me back to the ground, our lips never parting. One of his hands slid down my side to rest on my thigh. And then he whispered it. 

"Zelda..." 

Ice raced through my veins. I shoved him off of me, ignoring the pain that shot up from my injured arm. He gave a small grunt of surprise but didn't try to get near me. I dragged myself up and walked to the other side of the cave. My face was flushed with embarrassment and my heart throbbed with pain. 

"Have you regained your magic?" I asked in an icy voice. He didn't answer at first, but I heard him shift. 

"I can try." 

"Do it." 

I grabbed my cowl and moved it roughly to cover most of my face again. I felt stupid. How could I dare to think he might want me? He had probably forgotten I wasn't her in disguise. Hell, I didn't even know if he knew about that. 

There was a sudden flash of light as Link tried to blow us free, but little more. He hadn't had time to regain his magic. With a defeated sigh, I slumped back down to the ground, letting my head fall between my raised knees. I wanted out of there, away from him. Damn Zelda! Damn her to the fiery pits of hell! I'd never hated anyone as I hated her then. She had taken seven years of my life! She had ruined any chance I had to live normally! She had destroyed all happiness I ever hopped to attain! 

No. That wasn't true at all. She was my best friend. I felt foolish, getting angry at her. It was pointless. Zelda would do nothing to purposely harm me, nor any other living being. I could not hate her if the object of my affection felt for her instead of me. 

"I need more time." 

His voice brought me out of my mind and made me feel the hurt all over again. I didn't give him an answer and he didn't speak up again. I heard him sit and then we fell into a horrible silence that lasted for hours. Finally, he got up and blasted the obstruction away. We filed out of the area and kept our silence as we ate and lay to rest by the pool. 

A few hours later, I awoke again and got my things together. I left him sleeping sounding in the second checkpoint and went on by myself. I wasn't nothing more than the whole world between us.

___________

Yeah. I know it's short. BITE ME. It was hard to write.

As pointed out by a reviewer whom I happen to like for some reason (and no, I rarely like reviewers (self-righteous little bastards...)) and will heed the advice of, I'm not much of an editor. Now then, this means that I need a proofreader. If anyone is up for the job, just send me an email or catch me on AIM with the screen name of PsychoPretender. Thank you for reading this note. You get a gold star. 


	7. Rivers of Harship

**A Ruby Surrounded By Sapphires**

A/N: do do do..I tried to keep characters in character. That means my Zelda ISN'T a bitchy moron. Sorry, but my view of her from the game was way different. Link will NOT be a whiny little bitch. This ain't his story anyway so no whining from him. Sheik is real. Yes, darlings, this IS a 'Sheik-is-not-Zelda' fic. Don't like? Screw you. I refuse to cater to anyone's likes but my own. Sheik's POV.  
Warnings: Um...Angst, yaoi, angst, cute little girls, angst, inner monologues..Oh, did I mention angst?  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. No more places to hide bodies.

**Chapter 7  
Rivers of Hardship**

I didn't meet him at the check point, nor the next afterward. He seemed to understand that I wanted nothing to do with him. At least, not then. The rest of the maze was rather uneventful. I got lost towards the fifth check point but found my way eventually. There were only smaller monsters from then on, keese and such. They were just annoying and easily dealt with. I wondered how he was doing but didn't allow myself to look for him. Still, I listened in resting periods for his footsteps, damning myself the entire time. 

He wanted her. That was natural. Not that it made me hurt any less. I wanted to go on a killing rage, actually. Thankfully, I had quite a bit or restraint. 

I entered the seventh and final check point. It was twice as big as the others with a spring that led to a pool large enough to swim within. I sniffed my shoulder. It was decided that I could definitely use at least a dip. I put my pack down beside the pool and stooped down to run my fingers through the water. It was cool, but not freezing. I stripped out of my clothes and left them in a pile near my pack. Slowly, I strode into the water, it's cool temperature causing goose bumps to rise on my warm skin. The pool swiftly became deeper until I couldn't touch the bottom. I swam languidly simply enjoying the feeling as I could. 

There was something shining below me. I dove for it through the cool water. A few rubees had been scattered about the ground. I collected them until my breath ran out, then resurfaced. I took a breath and went back down to get the rest. Who knew when I might need them? When I came up again, it was close enough to the shore to stand in the water. I flung my long hair back to get it out of my face, a hand idly raking through it. I don't know how I missed his gasp, but I did. Stepping out of the water, I shivered at the air hitting it. 

"Sheik..." murmured a soft voice in...amazement? A small groan of escaped my lips as I turned my head to stare at him. His face was red, eyes wide with innocence. I narrowed my eyes but could feel the flush rise to my own cheeks with embarrassment. 

"It isn't like you haven't seen a male body before," I snapped at him in annoyance. Dropping down to sit next to my pack, I dragged out the blanket with me and draped it over myself. I had no want to wear wet clothing. Completely ignoring Link, I wrung my hair out, idly noticing that it needed to be cut. 

My eyes snapped upward to glare as Link came near. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it just as quickly. Guilt was coloring his cheeks. Was he about to apologize? I didn't want that. All I wanted was for him to leave me alone. I glared at him harshly, as if daring him to speak. He merely sighed and plopped down a little ways from me. 

I was dry later and dressed, though my hair still dripped unpleasantly. The tie in back barely kept the errant strands away from my neck. We both ate in silence and filled out canteens. It seemed we would never speak to each other again. At least, it did to me. Apparently, he wanted it differently. 

"Sheik?" 

I wondered why the sound of my name from his lips made me shiver every single time. 

"What is it?" 

"Will you play the lyre?" 

I arched a brow high but brought out my instrument never the less. My fingers plucked a few notes lovingly, getting the feel for it once more. I could never play right off. My lyre deserved more than fumbling idiocy. Once I was ready, I glanced towards him only to find his rapt attention was locked onto me. I felt my cheers redden and was grateful for my cowl. 

"What should I play?" I asked. He thought a moment. 

"Anything," he said finally. I nodded and let a song flow. It wasn't of any importance, simply one that came. My fingers flowed across the strings easily, like a forgotten love. I sometimes forgot how much I loved playing the lyre. I nearly faltered in note when an ocarina joined. My eyes trailed over Link's face before centering on the small instrument. It wasn't the Ocarina of Time, but a normal one of brown. Still, it was no less noble. I allowed a small smile as we played into the hours. 

When we finally decided to stop, I was content inside. I tucked my lyre away and he did the same with his ocarina. 

"How is it you aren't her?" 

It came out of the blue and completely blindsided me. I knew my eyes were wide but couldn't bring myself to really care that much. I turned away from him finally and leaned back against the smooth wall. 

"Why does it matter?" I asked quietly. 

"I want to know," he answered insistently. I let my eyes close and began telling him the story. I told him about when Zelda had come to me and about the symbiotic relationship we had. I told him of the seven years she used my body and of the days afterward when we helped him. And then I told him how I had ended up in Kakariko after it all. He was silent when I finished. I was grateful. Sleep was trying to overtake me and I let myself succumb. 

A beast's scream woke me. I opened my eyes to be greeted with the sight of a huge dragon. With a cry, I jumped to my feet and grabbed my blades from their scabbards. Link ran from the other side, notching an arrow. He didn't notice the beast's tail until it swiped out and caught him, throwing the shot. I raced forward and leaped, listening to the sing of my blades through the air. They sliced through the dragon's flesh with a splay of black liquid. It swung around and knocked me away, but I recovered and landed on my feet. Arrows sang past me as Link kept his distance, letting me handle myself. The dragon reared back, sucking in a lungful of air. I recognized it and quickly screamed at Link. 

"INTO THE POOL!" I roared as I ran. He hadn't moved when I got to him and I knocked him into the water before ducking down myself. Flames burst past, missing us just barely. The heat of them burned at my back but didn't injure me. Link recovered faster than I did and fired an arrow into the dragon's mouth. It screamed in pain. Together, we rushed towards it, he with a cry and I silent. I spotted a sudden gleam in the dragon's onyx eyes. It knew what was happening. I skidded to a halt and backed off quickly, but Link did not. I didn't have time to warn him before the strike came. Whipping about, the dragon's clawed arm slashed across Link's unknowing form. I saw the splatter of crimson blood and my heart clinched. 

"LINK!" I screamed, running to him. He raised his wide eyes to me as he began to fall. I caught him just as the dragon began to suck breath for another blast of fire. I threw Link's arm over my shoulder and dragged him to the pool, panic starting to rise. I managed to throw him within the water but didn't have enough time to save myself. The fire licked and ripped at my back as it hit, pain blinding me. I barely noticed myself hitting the water. And then...Then the pain suddenly faded. My panic disappeared until I was just...there. I knew what I had to go. I spotted Link and dragged him back to the surface to breath. His blood was turning the water red. I left him at the edge of the pool and stood to take the monster myself. 

It's eyes glittered at me as if it were laughing. I didn't care. My blades had tasted it's blood already and wanted more. I ran for it, watching as it threw back an arm to slash at me. However, I was ready. I leaped up, using the still arm as a stepping stone to it's head. It roared and thrashed but I got a firm hold on it's head and held tight. The dragon fell onto it's four legs and ran towards one of the walls. I drew back one blade before dropping all my weight onto it as it came back down. It sliced through the skin, through bone, and into the brain with a spray of blackish blood. The dragon jerked. I leaped off it and watched it's momentum carry it on into the wall. The stone cracked but didn't give. 

Without a care, I watched the dragon get up and start towards me again. It seemed to know that it was already dead but didn't want to go down alone. Falling into a defensive stance, I waited for it to suck breath a third time before I raced towards it. My blade went through the roof of it's mouth. It jerked again and I knew it was over. With a savage twist, I ripped the blade out. The dragon collapsed, it's lifeless eyes gazing outward until it burned to ashes. 

The pain didn't come back then, nor did any of my fear. I went back to Link and looked him over. His eyes were open, but the blood stained clothes were enough to tell me that blood loss was quickly weakening him. I went to his pack and searched through it. There was a bottle of a reddish potion. A sniff found it to be what he had used on my before. I went back to him and peeled the old green tunic off. It was useless anyway. The white top was harder to deal with. I finally just grabbed my smallest knife and cut the blasted thing away. The wounds were deep, much deeper than my own had been. His potion wouldn't be able to mend them completely but it would help until I got him to a healer. I opened the bottle and poured some onto my fingers. Then, I rubbed it into the slashes. He hissed in pain, eyes falling tightly shut as he turned away. I ignored his reactions and continued until there was little of it left. Propping his head up, I had him drink the rest. After that, I used the ruined tunic to wrap his chest. 

I knew he had to get back to Zelda as quickly as possible. Grabbing both packs and slinging them across my back, I dragged his arm over my shoulder and placed mine about his waist. He mumbled something, but I didn't have the time to listen to him. We moved slowly, but I let my instincts show me the way out. I didn't know how long it took us to get out. My mind was on automatic, making sure what needed to be done got done. I didn't remember the trip to the castle, nor getting into it. My last memory before blacking out was Zelda's concerned eyes and the guard's amazed stares. 

When I awoke, I was laying in a bed on my stomach. There was only a thin sheet over me, soft white satin. Shifting, I nearly screamed as pain raced from my back. 

"Don't move." 

I carefully turned my head and stared towards the speaker. She was sitting next to the bed, her hands folded in her lap and a frown on her lovely face. She wasn't in the normal royal clothing, but the simple, long sundress flattered her more than the other had ever done. She looked more like her Thea persona, hair pulled back into a simple half tail. 

"Your back was badly burned," Zelda murmured softly. "It will take time to heal, even with potions." 

"Link?" I questioned. She smiled softly. 

"He's fine now. The healers did well. He's almost as good as new," she reassured me. "He's been bouncing off the walls though, wanting to see you." 

"He wanted to see me?" 

"Yes, very much." 

I felt a strangely warm feeling in my chest. Zelda got up and walked to a small table beside the bed. I watched her as she took up a white cloth and dipped it into a bowel of reddish liquid. Then, she reached over and pulled the sheet back. I winced at the scratch against my burned skin, despite her attempt at gentleness. A lightly as she could, she dabbed the potion onto my back. I shut my eyes tightly and was proud not to utter a sound until she was finished. She put the cloth down and sat again, her faced covered in guilt. 

"We have to apply it every few hours," she explained. "The healer said it wouldn't leave a scar if we treat it right." 

"Scars don't matter," I told her. "All that matters is that I heal fast enough to protect Hyrule." 

She sighed softly and reached over to brush my hair behind my ear. "Don't worry about Hyrule right now, Sheik. Just heal." 

She left me to my own then. It took me only a few days to heal enough to walk about without wincing at every movement. Link seemed to be avoiding me, despite Zelda's mentions of him wanting to see me. I didn't mind it, really. It was almost a relief. 

A week after our arrival at the castle, there were other visitors, ones Zelda had been waiting for months in advanced. The castle was ablaze with excitement. I found it difficult to stay out of everyone's way. Cooks were preparing a feast, maids were cleaning every inch of the castle, guards were checking every crevice for anything that might impede security. To get away from them all, I fled to the gardens often. 

Finally, the day arrived. Zelda came to my room with formal clothing. I was surprised at this, but didn't question her. She looked like she had enough to deal with as it was. I figured the clothes would be odd and of no use for battle, but I didn't mention it. She left me to dress. 

First was a pair of black tights. I thought they would be uncomfortable, but they weren't too bad. With it when a baggy black shirt with huge sleeves that were tapered at the hands. Over that, a sleeveless tunic hung to my knees, the front v'd to the belt about my waist. It was trimmed in black and had the Sheikah symbol at the bottom. Black boots and gloves finished it. After adjusting, I found it to be not as bad as I thought. However, as soon as I had finished dressing, a woman I didn't know bounded into my room. 

"Sit, child!" said the cheerful woman as she set a bag down on the beside table. "It's time to groom!" 

I did what she asked, though she confused me. Immediately, she ripped the tie from my hair and dropped it upon the bed. From her bag, she pulled out a large brush and began running it through my blonde locks. She babbled happily, far too fast for me to understand, as she combed my hair until it shined. Then she pulled out a pair of small scissors. I let her cut my long hair off, leaving it at a more reasonable length all about and short in the back. Still, I stopped her from touching one lock. It was an odd one that had always arched over my right eye. I had grown attached to it. She shrugged and merely trimmed it. When she was finished, she bounded out of the room just as she had come in. 

I waited only a few minutes more before leaving my room to find the meeting room. Link and I were to be Zelda's escorts for the evening. Representatives from each race were arriving for the Meeting of the Nations. The Zoras, Gorons, Gerudo, and even Kokiri were sending someone for the talks. She had asked me to speak for the Sheikah, though here were only two of us. Zelda believed that I would be of benefit for the talks. 

When I reached the room finally, I found it full of activity. People from all the races crowded it, talking and laughing with one another. Many I knew, some I did not. I let my eyes sweep over until they fell on one person I could not place. He was tall, quite taller than myself, and dressed in crimson with accents of gold. I would have thought him Gerudo if not for his vivid green and dark purple hair. His hair itself was amazing, falling far below his waist even when pulled back in a large band. Long bangs fell over his feminine face, softening the odd sharpness of his gaze. There was a large, red stone set on the chest of his thin armor that made me uneasy. I tried to figure out what people he was from but didn't before all went in silence as Zelda entered on Link's arm. 

The two of them were simply...stunning. Zelda was not in her normal formal, but dressed in a form fitting, beautiful blue dress that fell off the shoulders. Her sleeves were wide at the top but brought in above her elbow only to flair once more. The top dipped very low, showing off her cleavage with elegance, a tight white corset keeping her dignity and slimming her waist. The dress fell to the floor in beautiful waves, a long train hanging from the point of her corset. At the bottom of the white train was the Triforce, matching her earrings and necklace. With the necklace was a choker with a light blue stone on the front. Her hair wasn't pulled back as usual. Instead, she had let the blonde curls fall around her face, the rest pulled into an elegant snood. She was utterly stunning. 

Link was decked in his normal white and green but without his hat. The familiar white tights and undershirt were there, covered in a long green tunic with short sleeves and a boat neck. The Kokiri symbol decked the front in proud black. Over this was an elegant black cape with silver fastenings. His brown boots and gauntlets were replaced with black to match his cape. I couldn't help but let my eyes fall over his form. 

Zelda nodded to the assembled group and we all took our seats, mine at her side. 

"We are here for talks between our peoples," Zelda began in a diplomatic voice. "I think we should begin by introducing ourselves. I am Queen Zelda and these are my escorts, Link of the Kokiri and Sheik of the Sheikah." 

She gestured towards the Zoras to continue. Ruto smiled softly and glanced about. "I am Princess Ruto. These are Zirrif and Dunere." 

Beside her, Darunia glared harshly. "I am Big Brother Darunia. With me are Kairse my son Link." 

I blinked at the name and glanced at the young Goron who grinned proudly, then at Link who blushed. 

"I'm Saria and this is Mido," said the cheerful little green haired girl. Her companion was flushing brightly. 

"My name is Nabooru," said the sensual voice of my childhood friend, finishing the circle. "I've brought Baanir and Saylin to council." 

My eyes flickered to the violet haired man a moment before Nabooru got to her feet. 

"I have also brought a young man by the name of Slade," she said in a determined tone as she gestured to the man. I knew something was wrong by her voice alone. There was a hint of wariness and protectiveness in it. "He has risen to be leader of the clan that lives farther into the Desert than we Gerudo." 

Slade nodded and looked across the group solemnly. "It is a pleasure to meet you." 

"I am glad you could join us," Zelda said with a smile. I noticed a tenseness in her voice that I doubted anyone else could hear. She had picked up on the odd inflections as well. 

"There is one more thing you should know," Slade said softly. He glanced at Nabooru, who had not taken her seat again. With a sigh she lowered her elegant brows over her eyes. 

"Slade is the son of Gannondorf." 

___________

In this chapter, people are wearing Medieval influenced clothing. Now, these costumes are half historical and half fantasy. Don't bitch at me for some details just because I have an appreciation of both styles. I DID research this. If anyone is interested in the sources, feel free to contact me. I just like this kind of clothing. Oh, BTW, a snood? That's like one of those woven bun holder things, only bigger. 

I'm still looking for a proofreader. 


	8. Cast of Doubt

**A Ruby Surrounded By Sapphires**

A/N: do do do..I tried to keep characters in character. That means my Zelda ISN'T a bitchy moron. Sorry, but my view of her from the game was way different. Link will NOT be a whiny little bitch. This ain't his story anyway so no whining from him. Sheik is real. Yes, darlings, this IS a 'Sheik-is-not-Zelda' fic. Don't like? Screw you. I refuse to cater to anyone's likes but my own. Sheik's POV.  
Warnings: Um...Angst, yaoi, angst, cute little girls, angst, inner monologues..Oh, did I mention angst?  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. No more places to hide bodies.

**Chapter 8  
Cast of Doubt**

"Slade is the son of Ganondorf." 

Immediately, chaos erupted. People were yelling all around, trying to be heard, and fighting with one another. Zelda was trying to calm everyone and even Link was in the fray. I stayed quiet, staring across the table to the only other one who hadn't joined in. Slade sat still and silent, his green eyes locking onto mine. 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zelda yelled suddenly. Everyone fell into silence, staring at her. Zelda waited until everyone sat down again before she continued, "I would have thought representatives here would have more restraint than this. I'll not have the mention of that man's name make a mockery of order!" 

The stunned silence gave way to a guilty one. Zelda took her seat and rested her head on her interlaced hands. 

"Now then," she said in a stern tone, "We have business to attend to. We'll begin with you, Princess Ruto. Please address your concerns." 

Ruto nodded, her _expression telling all that she understood the unspoken command to ignore Slade until Zelda mentioned him again. She spoke of a few things, Zirrif and Dunere adding in every once in a while. It seemed that the water temperature of the Domain was slowly lowering, as it had years ago. She was concerned with this, of course, and hoped it would be investigated. 

Darunia went next, telling of the increasing monsters around the mountain. Kairse added that the clouds above it seemed to be changing, getting thicker and darker. The youngest Goron Link, flushed brightly about the cheeks, said that the trail to Death Mountain was getting more dangerous as spontaneous avalanches came more often. 

On the Kokiri side, Saria reported that while the Forest was as safe at it had ever been, the Lost Wood was filling with monsters. She warned that the monsters might soon figure out how to use the passages to the other realms of Hyrule. It was disconcerting at the very least to everyone. Mido only reported the good status of their people. 

When it was Nabooru's turn to speak, I saw anger fill a few eyes. She ignored it, of course, and carried on with her report. Great sandstorms were suddenly swelling within the desert, endangering the Gerudo. Baanir told them of the casualties resulting from travel between the fortress and the clans deeper in the desert. Saylin only commented that it wasn't safe to venture out anymore. 

At last, all eyes fell onto the young form of Slade. He kept his face blank but his eyes and body language were a dead giveaway to his discomfort. I saw Zelda's face soften as she gazed upon him. 

"And you, Slade? What have you to contribute?" 

Slade was quiet a moment, debating what he wished to say. Finally, he gave a short nod and raised his eyes. 

"I live within the desert with my mother, as leader of one of the major clans," he began. "My people are dying. Our survival depends on the caravans from the fortress but the storms keep them from coming. They bring us water and trade items. We're slowly being driven from our homes by the storms. They're unnatural. We don't know who's causing them, but it won't be too long before we are forced to leave the Desert. It may seem a small thing to move a population from that area, but where will we go once we reach the field? There is no area other than the Field itself that's habitable." 

"I understand your concerns of this. We will try to help as best we can," Zelda assured him. She gave a short report on the state of the Castle's inhabitants, then paused and frowned. "There is one other thing I feel that must be brought to attention. However, I wish only to tell those in power. The rest of you, please leave us until we call you back." 

Most stood and left at her words. Ruto, Darunia, Saria, and Nabooru kept their place. Slade started to get up, but Nabooru stopped him. Link and I didn't leave either. Once the rest had cleared the room, Zelda sat back in her chair and let go of her professional mask, worry quickly coloring her features. 

"I've dreamed," she murmured softly, "I dreamed of pain and terror plaguing our world again. Dark clouds returned to cover Hyrule in darkness. There was a ray of light, but it faded quickly. Then I saw the form of a man with a red stone upon his breast. With him was a child. I know not who these two are, only that they threaten Hyrule in this time. I believe all of our problems are being caused by them, the sandstorms, monsters, and cooling of the waters"However, I do not know how to begin looking for our newest threat." 

Darunia let out a soft growl. "We will fight whoever these threats are! I refuse to suffer another seven years of agony!" 

"I agree," Ruto seconded. "Allowing that mistake again might just destroy our world." 

"I don't want the Kokiri to suffer again," Saria murmured in a soft voice. "We are a childish race, no use in battle. Still, while the second Deku Tree protects us, we will give shelter to any who desire it." 

"That is all we can ask of you," Zelda said comfortingly. 

"The Gerudo will come at your call, my Queen," said Nabooru fiercely. I noticed a lively gleam in her eyes. "We are not afraid of death." 

"My people want to be of use as well," Slade spoke up, though his eyes didn't move from the table. "Our very homes are on the line." 

Zelda quietly contemplated all of this. 

"We do not know whom we are fighting or how we must go about doing it yet," she said. "Until then, there is little that can be done. We will have to keep in contact until we know more." 

The others nodded and Zelda dismissed them, closing the meeting. The others filed out, quietly talking to one another before joining their companions. Link left to speak with some of them. Zelda and I remained, as well as the boy, Slade. 

"May I hold you a few moments?" Zelda asked him, her tone kind and non-threatening. Slade merely nodded and took a seat near her. I started to leave and give them privacy, but her gentle hand upon mine kept me at bay. Zelda sent a small smile my way; one that plainly read, 'don't leave me.' I sat back down. 

"Slade, may I ask how old you are?" she began. He seemed a little confused. 

"I'm sixteen, my Queen..." 

"Don't bother with titles," she said with a wave of dismissal. "I'd rather you called me Zelda." 

"Of course," he answered. 

"Sixteen," she murmured, thinking absently. "Then you were...seven when he tried to take over Hyrule?" 

"Yes, ma'am." He paused but went on a moment later. "The Desert barely noticed the shift in power. I wasn't even told of my father's exploits until last year. My mother didn't think I was old enough." 

Zelda stared at him with scrutiny. "You look nothing like him, you know." 

Slade let out a surprised laugh. I blinked at her myself. It seemed an odd statement, considering her garb at that moment. 

"I take after my mother," Slade said in a more cheerful tone, his cheeks colored scarlet. "I used to get picked on for looking like a girl." 

"I think you're elegant," Zelda assured, which only made the young man blush harder. I found myself thinking the same thing Zelda had. Slade was not at all like Ganondorf, not only in looks but also in personality. Out of the rigid formality of the meeting, he seemed like every other teenage boy I'd ever met. Zelda and Slade spoke for only a few minutes more before we all stood to leave. I was fairly surprised by Slade's height. I don't know why I didn't notice it before. Slade was at least a head taller than me, and I wasn't by any means short. He was nearly twice as much taller than Zelda, not that she seemed to care. Something suddenly caught my notice. I reached out and seized Slade's hand. The young man jumped in surprise. 

"What is that on the back of your hand?" I asked calmly. Slade jerked his hand away, taking a step back from me. He hurriedly pulled his sleeve to cover his hand. 

"Nothing, just a birthmark," he answered uncertainly. Zelda blinked at him. 

"Let me see it," she said kindly. Slade looked at her helplessly for a moment before letting her take his hand. She gently pushed up the fabric and gasped softly. There, on the back of his hand, was the Triforce. Slade looked away, his face showing with shame. 

"I know not what it means," he murmured softly. "My mother told me not to show it to anyone... She said I would be in danger." 

Zelda glanced at me with a soft frown before turning to the young man. She slowly pulled off the glove on her own hand, revealing her matching mark. "It would be best if you showed no other. All know that I possess this piece of the three. They know that Link possesses another. However, we have been on the look out for the last piece since Ganondorf was banished." 

"Then...I inherited my father's piece of the Triforce?" Slade blinked in amazement. "What does it mean?" 

"It is simply that you have in you the ability for more power than ever imagined." She took his hand in hers and stared into his face pleadingly. "You must never use this power on anyone, ever. If your heart is pure, the Triforce will not consume you." 

He nodded solemnly. 

We left the meeting room and the visitors began to filter out soon after. Link and I stayed at Zelda's side as she said her good byes. Ruto gave the Queen a very un-royal hug, but Zelda returned it with vigor. The Zora's Princess also gave Link a chaste kiss on the cheek that made him blush and myself burn in my heart. Darunia was content with a shake of the hand, but did slap Link's back hard enough to knock the other man down. Saria jumped into Link's arms and embraced him before giving Zelda a polite curtsy. The boy she was with, Mido, bowed to Zelda as well, though he viewed the other Kokiri with a sneer. I could see it was more of an affection the boy was expressing for Link in his odd way, not aggression. When all others had gone, Nabooru came up to give her own goodbyes. 

"I apologize for not warning you," she said to us kindly. "I truly could not think of a way to tell you of Slade without bringing him here in person. He himself is much less frightening than his ancestry." 

"It's understandable," Zelda replied with a sad smile. "I am glad you brought him. He will make a great asset to our kingdom's peace." 

I offered to walk Nabooru, Slade, and their companions out. Being with Nabooru had always calmed me. Still, despite her best efforts, the boy still made me wary. He felt...wrong, much the way his father had, but it was an odd wrong. It didn't seem to merely come from him, but around him, as if trying to fill his entire being. The feeling made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. 

I suppose that was why I didn't notice my senses jumping to full consciousness. 

There was a scream. I jerked around and grabbed for the blades that weren't at my waist. Cursing, I dashed back inside. My bad feelings had multiplied tenfold. 

"Zelda!" I cried, running down the long and suddenly very dark hallway. I heard Slade and Nabooru behind me. A shape formed at the end of the hallway. I skidded to a halt and glared harshly. Zelda's frightened eyes stared at me, her hands pulling at the arm around her neck. Glittering red eyes smirked over her shoulder, but black cloth and the dark showed little else. Finally, I spotted Link laying still on the ground. The dark spots on his clothing were undoubtedly blood. 

"If you come closer, I'll snap her neck," purred a voice that belonged to the eyes. 

"Let her go!" I cried, wishing I had my blades. The figure laughed in harsh tones. 

"I don't think you're in a position to negotiate," she taunted, the laugh still in her deep voice. I grit my teeth. 

"What do you want," I growled, eyes narrow. I was afraid the woman would hurt Zelda and refused to let that happen. I was Sheikah. It was my duty to serve her. Yet, she was also my best friend. I was bound by heart to save her. 

"I have what I want," she said. A black clad hand came up and stroked Zelda's cheek. The blonde woman turned away, eyes shut tightly. "She knows what I can do...She knows what I will do..." 

The scarlet eyes turned back to me, but the laughter was gone and replaced with seriousness. 

"She knows what she must pay for." 

"What are you talking about?" I asked, hopelessly confused, and still frightened for my mistress. She laughed again, but it was hollow and cold. 

"Has she not told you?" Zelda's eyes opened and stared at me in horror, her mouth moving in denials. I didn't understand. The woman's arm tightened about Zelda's throat, making her wince. "Of course she would not. She needs you, boy. She needs your heart, your soul...your strength. She's used the Sheikah as her predecessors did. Still, it is worse than this. She befriended you! Blinded you! At least the ones before knew of their past! They knew of the betrayal!" 

"Betrayal?" I murmured in confusion. Zelda locked her eyes with mine and I saw the shame filling them. 

"I see you're realizing it," the woman purred. "The realization is reaching your eyes... It's delicious...If I had time, I would drive the stake deeper. Still, I have places to be. Farewell." 

Realizing what was about to happen, I raced forward, but was too late. The woman threw something at the ground and in a flash, they were gone. I cursed, recognizing the magic. It was a secret of my people, taught to me by Impa herself since no others lived to. I noticed something on the ground and stooped to pick it up. In the darkness, I could barely make out what the design was. If it hadn't been so familiar to me, I probably wouldn't have. 

"Sheikah," said my whispered voice, amazement and disgust coloring it. How dare that woman disgrace my people by wearing our symbol. I seethed with rage, my hand tightening to crush the bit of cloth. Being confused had always angered me. I was unsure of everything at that moment. Without turning, I spoke to Nabooru. "Take Link. Wake him and tend to his wounds. He'll come with me if he is awake when I leave. If not, let him find his own way." 

She didn't question me, apparently able to hear that I was near my breaking point. I left them there, and went back to my room. Zelda had replaced my clothing days ago. I dressed in what was becoming familiar cloth. There were a few changes to it, however. The cowl would allow me to breath under water, the tunic to survive the horrible heat of even the Fire Temple. 

I secured my crisscrossing belts, my long, curved blades hanging on either hip. Various other weapons hid within my clothing, unnoticeable from the outside. A length of rope, small daggers, shots for my sling; all these were at my disposal. I would get Zelda back, with or without help. I saw none of the others until I reached the doors. Slade was there, his face worried. 

"Where are you going?" he asked. "We don't know where she's taken the Queen." 

I felt my face lose all emotion, shoving it all away to deal with later. There was no place for anger in battle. I raised my eyes to his face, taking the youth in. He was so very young... 

"I am going to see the Great Fairy. She will know where to look." 

Slade nodded and stepped out of my way. 

"I want to help, but I don't know how," he said softly. I sighed and pulled the double doors open. 

"Return to your people," I instructed him. "You're needed there more than here." 

I left them and went on my way. The entrance to the Fountain was near to the castle and it took me only a short walk to reach it. Looking at the small entrance, I knew I would not be able to enter it. Still, the Fairies worked in strange ways. As soon as I stepped nearer to the wall, the stone warped and reshaped into a doorway just large enough to walk through. I nodded my thanks to her and went on into the tunnel. 

___________

HUGE thanks to Tracey for proofing this chapter for me. You're a real peach, lass.

Rai, dearest, Slade isn't hot in the "OH MY GOD! MANLY MAN!" way. He's more the "Is that a pretty girl or a pretty guy?" way. ^^

I have some pictures of the guys but I haven't put them on a page yet. I'll post a link next chapter. 


	9. The Drums of War

**A Ruby Surrounded By Sapphires**

A/N: do do do..I tried to keep characters in character. That means my Zelda ISN'T a bitchy moron. Sorry, but my view of her from the game was way different. Link will NOT be a whiny little bitch. This ain't his story anyway so no whining from him. Sheik is real. Yes, darlings, this IS a 'Sheik-is-not-Zelda' fic. Don't like? Screw you. I refuse to cater to anyone's likes but my own. Sheik's POV.  
Warnings: Um...Angst, yaoi, angst, cute little girls, angst, inner monologues..Oh, did I mention angst?  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. No more places to hide bodies.

**Chapter 9  
The Drums of War**

I entered the fountain quietly, listening to the sounds of the water. It would have soothed me, but I had no time for it. Without speaking, I went to the fountain's edge and pulled out my lyre. It was not her lullaby that I played, but another melody. I had heard no other ever play it, except Impa, who taught me all of the Songs. The Anthem of Battle filled the area, its notes fast and harsh. I had never liked the song, but it felt closer to my current mood than ever. 

Immediately, a form erupted from the water. She spun once and stood before me in mid air, light glinting off her silver armor. She looked like each of her cousin Fairies, other than the helmet, breastplate, and gauntlets. Her wise eyes took me in and mine her. 

"Hello, Traveler," she greeted. "Why have you called upon me, the Great Fairy of War?" 

"Queen Zelda has been kidnapped," I told her as I put my lyre away, but before I could go on, I heard running steps enter the fountain. I turned and scowled towards Link. He skidded to a stop and stared up at the Fairy in awe. Intending to ignore him as long as possible, I turned back to the Fairy. "Tell me who has taken her and where." 

The Great Fairy was quiet a few moments before she spoke. "Queen Zelda was taken by the followers of Ganondorf. They have fled to the Desert Temple." 

"Ganondorf has been dead for two years!" Link cried from behind me. "Why would his followers strike now?!" 

"Ganondorf was gone, not dead," the Fairy corrected. "He was simply trapped in the Other World, but this is no longer so." 

"He's escaped," I said, finishing her statement. My fists clinched. "What has this to do with the Sheikah?" 

"My loving children," she murmured in a wistful tone. "They are growing once more." 

"How can that be?! Impa and I were the last!" 

"No, not the last of all." her face grew soft and sad. "Simply the last left here, out of the Desert. My children have found root once more. Your brothers remember the Great Betrayal. They wish for revenge. Ganondorf has promised it to them." 

"What is this 'betrayal'?" I asked coldly. "The woman spoke of it." 

She sighed softly and shifted to sit in the air. "My children, the Sheikah, were at one time as numerous as any other race of Hyrule. They were warriors of the finest caliber. However, the king of Hyrule grew worried of their power and numbers. He was afraid they would try to take over his place. To make sure this never happened, the king sent his men into the Sheikah village of Kakariko and had every child under maturity murdered, male as well as female. The Sheikah were outraged, but their grief was too much and he too powerful. After that, most of my children fled to the Desert where the king's power did not reach. The rest stayed and continued to protect his lineage. Those that stayed slowly dwindled until there were only two: Impa and yourself." 

I dropped my gaze, hands fisted tightly. "I will go to them and bring my Queen back." 

"Be careful, child," she said in her quiet, soothing voice. "When you find them, they may be as you always hoped. But you may find them still wanting." 

With that, she spun and disappeared back into the water. I stood there in silence for a few moments, letting it all sink in. I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe what she had told me, but it would have been folly not to. She was one of the Great Fairies. There was no incentive to lie to me. Finally, I turned on my heel and strode past the green glad man. 

"Sheik, wait!" 

I stopped and whipped around, glaring harshly at him. Link looked surprised, but stepped up to me. I saw him opening his mouth to speak and reach up to my cowl, pulling it down and away from my face. 

"Sheik, I-" 

His speech ended when my lips crushed his against them, my hand at the back of his head. He made a surprised gasp that only gave me an opening to thrust my tongue savagely into his mouth. His surprise fell as he began to respond, his body coming closer to lean against mine. I let this happen, but didn't move to touch him any further. After a little while, I jerked away from him, fingers tight in his blonde locks. His face was flushed, eyes half lidded and clouded. I waited until he looked me in the eyes again. 

"Figure out who you want and stick with it. I've no time for indecisive idiots," I growled at him, letting the hurt and embarrassment I had felt those days ago show in my face. His eyes flew wide. I let go, shoving him away, then left the fountain, not caring if he followed. I went back into the castle and told Nabooru and Slade where Zelda had been taken. After that, I strode out of the castle itself. The town was in a state of panic. News of their monarch's kidnapping had spread already. It was easy for me to leave the town unnoticed. The field was calling to me and with it was Evalus. He stood, pawing lightly at the ground as his intelligent eyes took me in. It was as if he knew he was needed. I went to him, stroking my fingers down his nose. It made me feel better to have him. 

"With you here," I murmured softly to him, "I think I could perhaps do what needs to be done." 

He only snorted quietly and brushed his face against mine. After another moment, I climbed up onto his back, shifting until I was comfortable. It was only then that I noticed the other horse waiting. She was a beautiful mare, brown and white with eyes as intelligent as Evalus'. I remembered who she was a moment later and nodded to her. 

"Greetings, Epona," I murmured gently to her. She glanced at me with curiosity. "Your master will be about soon enough." 

With that, Evalus and I were off, heading for the desert. I knew the way well enough, but only had to direct Evalus a few times that day. By nightfall, we were within Gerudo territory again. Nabooru and Slade had just barely beaten us and were waiting for me. 

"What can we do?" Nabooru asked first, face set with determination to help me. 

"Rest for the night and supplies in the morning," I answered as I dismounted. 

"Have you found the Queen's whereabouts?" Slade asked worriedly. I nodded. 

"They have fled to the Desert Temple. I believe they wish to use the Desert of Illusions against us." 

Slade frowned. "I shall go back to my village and form a battle party. We are immune to the Desert's effects. I bid you luck in keeping your way, but warn you of the dangers. The storms are getting more frequent." 

"Do as you wish," I said and bid him goodbye. He gave only a few words to Nabooru before going off to find his steed. She and I went on inside the fort and went about deciding what I would take with me in the morn. Nabooru was quite stubborn with me and insisted on coming along. I finally agreed, but grudgingly. 

Link came during the night, a few hours after I had arrived. Nabooru gave him a room and warned him that she'd wake him early. She told me of this when she came to my room to badger me about sleeping. Instead, we ended up spending hours talking like we had when we were children. Nabooru calmed me. She always had. I could deny her nothing, not even when she insisted that "the annoying Hylian boy" come with us. 

When we finally slept, curled in an odd ball in the middle of my bed, her sleep was content while mine was riddled with nightmares. I dreamed of a black tinted figure with a red stone on his chest and of his child consort. I saw Zelda die at the hands of my own people. Still, I was motionless in sleep and thankfully, Nabooru knew nothing of my ill omen laden dreams. 

In the morning, we set off. Nabooru and Link followed on their horses as Evalus and I took point. It would take two days on horseback to reach the temple, and that was if we didn't get lost. We were suppose to rendezvous with Slade there and attack if needed. As soon as we entered the Desert, my body was on alert. It knew the danger and I let it guide me. The day wasn't what I was worried about. The only dangers during the sunlit hours were heat, thirst, and loosing the way. It was at night that our greatest foe came out. At night, the Desert _played_. 

We road through the hours, few words between us. The wind was beginning to pick up and sand pelted us constantly. Every once in a while, my eyes strayed from the course to check on my companions. Well, that was the excuse I gave myself, anyway. It was because of this that I nearly missed the wall of darkness coming towards up. Evalus pitched suddenly, jerking his head. I nearly fell from his back, but caught myself and tried to find what startled him. The storm was fast approaching and I felt the wind already beginning to quicken. Quickly, I scanned over the area, hoping I knew where I was. 

"Follow!" I cried sharply to the others as I turned off the path, hurrying Evalus to run as fast as he could. If Slade was correct in the severity of the storms, we would not survive one. I could hear the others behind me but didn't stop my search. At last, I spotted the nearly invisible rocks I had found long ago. The cave's opening was barely seen. I looked towards the oncoming wall of sand once more before setting my sights back to the destination. As soon as we got to the rocks, I dropped from Evalus's back and led him inside. Nabooru and Link copied my actions. As a child, I had gone into the desert many times alone and had found this cave. The opening was only big enough for one horse to walk through, but it soon opened into a wide chamber. We settled the horses, trusting each to keep calm in the space. I gently pet Evalus's nose and bade him to be patient. 

"Now we wait out the storm," Nabooru said softly. I looked at her and saw that her gaze was back through whence we had come. I went to her side and saw it for myself. Already, the wall had come upon us. The light was quickly feathering out as sand whipped across the cave's opening. I only hoped it wouldn't cover our way out. 

"Before much longer, we'll be in the dark," Link said. I nodded. 

"There should be some torches around here. Lets try to get them lit." 

We were able to find three such torches and lit each, casting a somewhat dull glow over the cavern. Still, there was enough crystal in the rock to bounce our pitiful light about. After that, the three of us went about doing whatever we fancied. I tended to the horses, feeling the need for Evalus's company. He listened to me without comment, enjoying the feeling on my hands in his soft hair as I brushed it out. The brush was wide with soft bristles. Malon had given it to me when I went to see her a while back, before everything started, before I had a horse of my own, actually. I paused and thought back to her. Malon met me during the seven years. The only reason I met her again was on an errand for Aridine. Milk from Lon Lon Ranch was highly prized and no other had the quality. It had been for a small party in the village, if I remembered correctly. I sighed softly, letting my head rest against Evalus. He made a soft sound of worry and I patted his side reassuringly. I wanted to go home to Kakariko. I wanted to leave the chaos and get back to my routine. Most of all, I wanted to see Aridine and Kiris and Star again. My heart ached to know they were all right. I couldn't help but fell afraid for them. 

"Sheik, are you all right?" 

I glanced up, looking at Nabooru's face. She was somewhat concerned but I knew she wouldn't press me if I didn't want to talk. Most times, I didn't. However, I was feeling more open to her then. 

"Homesick," I murmured earnestly. She smiled softly and put a hand on my arm. 

"Your village is loud and green if I remember correctly," she said humorously. I let a soft chuckle escape. 

"Two things you hate most," I responded. Her eyes glittered with mirth. 

"Well, I suppose it isn't your fault that green is my least favorite color," she said, crossing her arms. A smirk played to her lips. "At least there's red there, right?" 

"Much of it," said I. "The field grows rich with red wildflowers near the stair. Aridine has me fetch a new bouquet each morning." 

"Tell me of her? You talk of the women in your life very little." Her smirk widened as a flush came over me. Together, we sat against the wall by the horses, absently stroking their legs and belly while we talked. I told Nabooru of my home in Kakariko with Aridine and Kiris, and of those I'd grown fond of. Star enchanted her and she noticed the longing with which I spoke. 

"I've had disturbing dreams," I said finally, letting my gaze fall. Nabooru's face lost the mirth as seriousness took its place. "Last night, there were many. The figure and child that Zelda spoke of, her death. But I also dreamt of my home's destruction. I saw fire and bodies, monsters... I fear this dream may come to pass." 

"Don't lose hope," Nabooru warned me, voice fierce. I nodded, but could not quell the darkness tearing at my heart. 

Hours later, the storm had passed. We set out again, only having to dig part of the way out into open sand. Again, I took point. Nabooru may have been Gerudo, but I knew this desert through. Above, the sky warned that darkness was shortly ahead. I wanted to ride through the night to make up for lost time and warned the others. 

"The night will bring phantoms," I told them sternly. "Believe nothing your eyes tell you. These illusions cannot harm you if you do not believe them." 

They took my words with a serious air, though undoubtedly knew already. After that, there was little speaking. We rode, keeping a look out for certain land forms and signs of the way. The silence let my mind wonder as if often did. 

The child in mine and Zelda's dreams haunted me. I felt a sickening familiarity for her, as if she were one I knew already. It frightened me, but I knew I could not discount this. My mind, as strange as it was, rarely set me on the wrong trail. 

My mind strayed to my right hand. I glanced down and remembered the symbol I had seen only yesterday on a young boy's hand, one I had known forever to be on a young woman's, and one I knew would always be on my love's. My body actually winced at the wording my mind used. 'Love'. This entailed that the lust I felt was returned, something I was not at all sure of, nor did I know if I truly wished it. I shook my head and turned back to the path, ridding myself of these thoughts. 

___________

Note: Yeah, short again. BITE ME! I've had a lot of RL problems lately. Hopefully, the next chap won't be as short nor as long in coming. 

Rai, I think you're the only reviewer that hasn't annoyed the hell out of me. Thank you SO MUCH! And Tracey! You're great!! 


	10. The Child Consort

**A Ruby Surrounded By Sapphires**

A/N: do do do..I tried to keep characters in character. That means my Zelda ISN'T a bitchy moron. Sorry, but my view of her from the game was way different. Link will NOT be a whiny little bitch. This ain't his story anyway so no whining from him. Sheik is real. Yes, darlings, this IS a 'Sheik-is-not-Zelda' fic. Don't like? Screw you. I refuse to cater to anyone's likes but my own. Sheik's POV.  
Warnings: Um...Angst, yaoi, angst, cute little girls, angst, inner monologues..Oh, did I mention angst?  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. No more places to hide bodies.

**Chapter 10  
The Child Consort**

The Desert wasted no time in throwing its torments about. We went on despite the illusions. Before my eyes, people I had known, or had simply seen, died before me, screaming at my failures. They writhed and moaned in horrible pain, crying eyes begging me to help them. 

I had no true wrong doings in my past, alone in childhood. I had never killed nor stolen. During the seven years, Zelda and I did what we had to survive. Some of those I saw were people we had killed then. I suppose those were my wrongs as much as hers were. 

A tiny hand gripped my side. I turned my gaze down and locked eyes with a child's gaze. 

"You left us, Sheik," she shouted, her hair dirty with soot and blood. I jerked away from her with a cry and fell from Evalus's back. The phantom stared at me and began to approach. Her accusing eyes were full of hate and anger. 

"SHEIK!" I jerked my head up, wide eyes focusing on Nabooru's face as she stared down at me from her horse. A moment later, I looked back towards Star, only to find her phantom was gone. Shame filled me at the stupid mistake. That had not been my Star; it was merely the Desert playing with me. Getting up, I kept my eyes to the ground as I mounted Evalus once more. He gave a soft, comforting sound, but I felt far too stupid for him to help. 

There were many phantoms that night, some that I ignored, and others I could not help but stop and stare at. Nabooru and Link faced their own demons that night. What they saw I would never know and never wished to. I was not the only one to fall from their horse, either. Nabooru was the next to fall, screaming as her eyes stared at things I could not see. I held and comforted her as best I could until the phantom left her alone. Her deadened eyes kept to the ground for hours after. Tears took to Link's. He'd dealt with this Desert before and knew of its temper, yet he could not help but cry for the sins it played to him. I believe he was the one it affected most. 

Daybreak brought a relief I had never felt before. We were exhausted from the night. Finally succumbing to that exhaustion, we stopped to rest and heal our minds. The water was warm, but it was a welcomed relief to my dry mouth. The jerky was delicious and the taste kept my mind away from other things. I gave the horses their share of breakfast, which they ate happily. The three of us barely spoke, each keeping to ourselves until it was time to start again. 

This day was passed like the last, endless hours of silence and riding. Again, I was at the point. It seemed the most natural. We rode until nearly sunset before the Temple came into my view. We dismounted and let the horses go. They would wait until needed again. We approached the Temple in silence, eyes roving for any sign of Slade's band. Link spotted them first, tapping my shoulder to alert me. I could barely see the warriors, but Slade was standing in the open, his long, violet hair flying about. He was staring towards us, waiting. Together, the three of us went to him. 

"I'm glad you made it unscathed," he said quietly, taking my hand in greeting. Nabooru looked over the assembled warriors. They were in tan cloaks and barely visible in the Desert's sands. Slade was dressed much the same. 

"Have you sent in scouts?" I asked, letting my eyes flow over the Temple. 

"Neither have returned," Slade said with a frown. "I fear that our presence is no longer unknown." 

"No fault to you," I replied with a nod, then glanced at my two companions. "Link, we will go inside now and find out what we're up against. Nabooru, stay with Slade until we signal you to attack." 

"What will your signal be?" she asked. I thought a moment before deciding. 

"A flash of light. You will know it when you see." 

Everything decided, Link and I went on to the Temple. Guards walked the perimeter, each holding wicked looking weapons I did not wish to meet. They were on alert as Slade had feared, but this did not bother me. Link and I found a hiding spot and stayed until sunset, watching the movements of the guards. They changed twice during this time and we memorized their movements. When the third change occurred, we attacked. Blood flowed like rivers, but there was no sound. They had never suspected us there. I stared momentarily at the Sheikah symbol adorning each chest, the Tear missing from the Eye. 

On we went, staying out of sight as we traveled through the corridors. Link, who had freed the Sage from here years before, seemed in awe of the Temple. He had only been in a select few areas. The Temple was vast; it's rooms reaching far into the ground and long under the sands. I, myself, knew little more of it. 

Two guards walked past us, oblivious. Link leaned forward on his feet, as if readying to attack, but I held him at bay; we would follow. This was easy. The Sheikah were used to traveling in shadows, unseen. Link had more trouble with it, but still was undetected. More guards joined the ones we followed as well as others in strange uniforms, flowing reds and blacks with the Eye on each. I had the suspicion that these may be priests or perhaps mages. This did not bode well. 

The Sheikah led us to a large gathering place, right behind the colossus statue outside. The room behind it was just as enormous and filled with excited Sheikah. A ring of huge boulders encircled the group like eerie guards. A huge platform was directly opposite us. Upon that platform, Queen Zelda stood, her head down and hands bound behind her. Two guards stood at her sides. 

Link and I snuck inside and made our way around, staying to shadows and behind rocks. My senses were aflame, warning me of the danger we were in. Link and I were great warriors, but we would not survive if we were found. I noted every sound, every movement. There was no excuse for being caught off guard. I could teleport out, but only if I had the time to play the songs. The blades at my side waited. They knew that blood may be shed soon enough. 

The crowd suddenly went up in an uproar. We paused behind on of the huge stones and looked towards the platform. There was a new person standing there at the edge with arms spread, small and dressed in dark, flowing material. A hood shadowed most of the little person's face and a large red stone gleamed from the chest. My eyes flew wide. It was the child! The child from my dreams! 

"Here me!" cried a child's voice that boomed unnaturally through the cavern. Noise from the crowd of followers died down to let the girl speak. After a short pause, she lowered her arms. "We have successfully captured the traitorous Royal, Zelda. It is time for us to have our revenge!" 

Cheers and screams went up again and the child smiled as she listened. Then, she quieted them again. 

"Soon, my brothers and sisters, we will rise from our Desert home and take back what is ours. We will take Hyrule!" 

This time, the child did not quiet her worshipers as they rose in triumph. Looking at her, I felt the stirrings of familiarity once more. The child. I knew her. Somehow, I knew her, but try as I did, I could not remember who she was. All I knew was that she was important to me somehow. I simply didn't know how. 

A tap at my shoulder from Link reminded me that we had a job to do. Sneaking out of the cavern was easy. Together, we made our way up through the levels. It seemed that all of the Sheikah were in the cavern. After a while, we found our way outside. 

"A light arrow?" Link asked me. I shook my head. 

"You might need it," I replied. Instead, I lifted my hands above my head and closed my eyes. Immediately, I could feel the life and energy flowing about me like water in the sea. This was the old magic, passed down from parent to child of the Sheikah. I could only hope that these traitors to our clan knew little of it or they would feel the sudden pull. 

Wind began to pick up my hair and clothing, making them flow within the soft cyclone I was making. Letting my eyes open partway, I saw the tiny lights begin to form around me. Link stared with wide eyes as he took a step back. I lifted my gaze to the sky and willed the lights go upwards. The little fireflies of energy twirled and danced in my wind, as if playing a game together. All the while, I felt my lips move as I whispered words. 

"Lights of life, come to my call and aid me in my time of need." 

Suddenly, the little balls of light shot up into the sky. A moment later, each exploded with violent flashes. My cyclone dissipated and I let my hands fall. 

"It's done," I murmured, glancing towards my companion. He was still staring at me in wonder. "Come; they will be here shortly and others may have noticed my magic." 

He nodded and we went back inside to the cavern. While we were waiting for reinforcements, we had to make sure of Zelda's safety. Together, we made our way around the rock ring. On the platform, it was as we had left it with the child looking over her followers. I wondered why they hadn't killed her yet. From what Impa had told me of my ancestors, they didn't wait around for the kill. The Sheikah did things quickly and efficiently with little mess. Then again, those were tales of the Tear Sheikah, as I had begun to call them. These Eye Sheikah seemed to be far different. I watched them now as they danced and celebrated, their music loud from the drums, xylophones, and cymbals. It was tribal and angry with a fierce melody and maddening pace. Within the stone ring, bodies writhed and danced in abandon, oblivious to anything but their victory. 

Link and I made our way to the platform. There was a stair upward and none were paying attention to it. Still, once we were to the platform, there was no cover. I turned to Link and leaned into him to whisper in his ear, though I doubted I would be heard even shouting over the music. 

"Go back and wait for Slade while I try to free Zelda." He opened his mouth to argue but I covered it with my hand. "You're the Hero of Time, Link. There's no way I can let you die." 

With that, I pushed him away and stole up the stairs. He did as I told him after a moment's hesitation. Half way up the stairs, I paused and glanced at my clothing. The colors would be a dead give away. I was wary of using magic there with them so close, but knew I had to try. Calling up my energies, I created an illusion over myself, coloring my clothing red and black like the others and hiding the Tear. With that, I went on up as silently as I could. They didn't appear to notice me, the two guards with Zelda laughing with each other and the child standing still at the edge. I slowly made my way behind the two guards and stole a glance over the cavern. Few would notice if the two suddenly disappeared. Without a sound, I pulled both of my blades from their scabbards and readied for an attack. They sang as they flew through the air, then were countered by two bumps as the heads of the guards rolled from their necks. Zelda jerked her head up and stared as I slowly lowered the bodies to the ground, then turned and looked at me. Her eyes were wide and her face pale. 

"You came for me," she mouthed in awe. I glanced at the child, but found her to still not have noticed. Quickly, I sheathed my blades and bent to untie her hands, only to have my hands stopped by an invisible shield. It was then that cold metal touched the back of my neck. I froze. Zelda stared at me helplessly, shame coloring her face. 

"How arrogant of you," murmured the child's voice so close to my ear. I did not move. The girl leaned onto me, the warmth of her body sifting through my clothing. At once, my illusion shattered and the violet and blue showed a stark difference to red and black. 

"I am not stupid," she continued quietly. "Did you really think I did not foresee an attack?" 

I said nothing. 

"Sarn is too playful a person to not have angered you when she stole the Queen away," said she with a smirk in her voice. "Tell me, dear Sheik, do you think I have not already taken care of your feeble army? That you friends are already dead and will not help you?" 

There were still no words from me, but this time it was not out of pride. It was from terror for my fellows. 

"I can sense your fear and it is a delicious feeling," she murmured with a chuckle as she leaned closer still. I felt her breath at my ear. "Soon I will know the feeling of your pain." 

Despite my best efforts, her voice put a shiver down my spine. Still, it triggered other emotions within me, the ones that held to the familiarity. The strange sense of unease and protectiveness for that voice confused me. 

There was a bang as the doors to the cavern were thrown open and bodies swarmed in, all tan clad. The followers rose with screams of terror and anger, battle cries soon filling the air. Helplessly, I watched from the platform as Slade's army spread through the Eye Sheikah, killing and dying just as quickly as their enemy. The child shoved me forward suddenly. I stumbled in surprise and fell over the edge, barely grabbing it and evading a fall. Her voice screamed over the chaos. 

"FALL TO THE FOUNTAIN!" 

I pulled myself up just in time to see the child throw town her hood. Black curls fell around her as her red tinted gray eyes mocked me. Then, she shattered her shield, grabbed my beloved Zelda, and disappeared in a flash. I got up and stared over the platform before more flashes stole my attention. All through the cavern, the Eye Sheikah disappeared. The bodies of the dead and the still living men of Slade's army were all that were left. I made my way down, seeking out Nabooru, Link, or even Slade himself, but found nothing in the sea of tan and red. 

"Where is your leader?" I asked one man. He couldn't answer me, nor could any of the others I spoke to. I fled the chamber of death and ran through the halls, searching for any but the tan clad warriors. Outside, I finally found them. I almost wished I hadn't. 

"Nabooru!" I cried, running to her side. She was laying in Slade's arms, her face pale and body still. I could see blood still flowing from her wounds, so she must be alive. "Bandage her wounds! She'll die!" 

"She's been poisoned," Slade murmured quietly. "Their blades are tipped." 

I ripped off my cowl and tore it into strips. Ignoring Slade, I began to tend to her wounds, wrapping them as best I could. If the poison was slow enough, she would have to survive the trip back to the Gerudo fortress. As I tended to her, I slowly began to recognize the symptoms she was displaying. I knew what poison the Eye Sheikah had used. I only prayed I had enough time. 

"Get her back to the fortress," I barked to Slade. "Let none touch her blood!" 

He nodded, but there was little hope in his gaze. Link ran to us but stopped when he saw Nabooru. Ignoring him, I pulled out my lyre and strummed a familiar melody. Not even finished, I felt the magic lift me away. Moments later, the forest opened before me. It took me hours to find enough of the right herbs. By then, I could feel the affects of blood-contact with her. Nabooru was lucky that this had been a poison I knew well. Otherwise… I did not let this train of thought go any further. Once I had what I needed, I began to make my way out. The Lost Wood tried to confuse me but failed. I left it without looking back. 

Without being caught by any Kokiri, I left their forest and began the trek back to the Gerudo Fortress. The trip over the field took only day to their two from the Temple. Still, that was on horseback. Without that mode of transportation, I would reach the Fortress about the same time they did. I ran with all my might until I fell from exhaustion. Even then, I rested only a small time before starting again. My fear for Nabooru kept me on through the night and for most of the next day. When I arrived at the Fortress, the warriors greeted me with hurry. I was taken immediately to Nabooru's chambers. As I predicted, they arrived just before me. 

Nabooru's form was covered in sweat, her eyes open but foggy. Hallucinations were setting in. One of her attendants gave me a bowl and pestle, which I used to grind the herbs. Another brought hot water. Carefully, I mixed the potion even as my own vision was beginning to fade. 

Near Kakariko, there was a plant nicknamed the 'Dragon Killer' for not only its dragonish shape, but for its deadliness. Many a child had inadvertently eaten it's blood red berries and been poisoned. Because of this, the potion maker in the village kept stocks of the antidote and taught most how to make it. I was one of those to learn. 'Dragon Killer' was an easy plant to use in tipping weapons, since its thick juice easily seeped into even metal. Once one had been pierced by a 'Dragon Killer' tipped weapon, the poison would spread through the body via the blood stream, destroying tissue as it went. Eventually, it would kill the victim. How quickly this happened was all up to the victim's size and resilience. Since the poison used blood to travel, the victim's blood could carry it to another simply by touch because of the poison's ability to soak into just about anything. It made treating the victim especially tricky. Poison by blood contact was much slower in its infection but just as deadly. 

I finished mixing the antidote with a sheen of sweat forming on my skin. The poison was beginning to affect me more now. I doubted I'd be able to administer it myself. My quickly glazing eyes sought out one of Nabooru's attendants. I waved her over and told her how to administer it. I wasn't sure when, but sometime during that explanation, I fainted. 

The place I was in was dark and quiet and so very warm. It was as if I were in a place of utter comfort. There was no pain there, no torment. There was simply… peace. I wondered if I had died, but that thought was there only momentarily before it flitted away into the nothingness I felt. 

"He wasn't poisoned! Why does he lay there so still?!" 

A voice.? Did I know this man? Perhaps. But it did not matter. 

"Blood contact. He was the one that bound my wounds. Blood contact slows the process, but also the prolongs the healing time." 

She is so worried… why is she worried? I could not understand. 

"He will be alright. From what I've seen and heard of him, he is strong. Don't worry." 

A boy…? 

The voices disappeared as I fell deeper into the darkness of my healing sleep. I did not know how long I was asleep. Time had no place in my mind, no value. I floated endlessly with no cares, no worries. 

I awoke to stinging sunlight and a terrible headache. It was like a hangover, complete with an upset stomach and a bad taste in my mouth. The first thing that happened after I woke, of course, was emptying my stomach into a pot placed near the bed. It seemed who ever had put me here had thought of this possibility. Once this act was over, I slowly got up. I felt weak and tired, lethargy making my limbs heavy and slow. I was dressed in a loose, tan shirt and darker pants, both made of a soft material. I wondered who had dressed me, but this was not a burning question. Slowly, I stood and made my way to the door. Once through it, I found myself in a hallway. The stone walls were familiar and I went along a way I remembered. I heard talking, voices I recognized. A doorway was open and I went to it, glancing inside. People I didn't know sat around a table. They had been talking but paused when I appeared, their eyes turning towards me. 

"Sheik, you're awake!" 

I glanced down the table and saw Nabooru. She was still pale and had rings under her eyes, but she seemed more alert than I. At her side was Link, who's eyes were filled with concern. Nabooru got up and came to my side. She gently took my arm in hers and led me back to the head of the table. There was an empty chair where I sat. She settled back into her own chair and turned to whom I now noticed to be her council. I listened to her talk with her council over small disputes and then of larger problems. Though I listened, I did not hear it nor did I retain it. 

The meeting was over soon enough. The others stood and left, their business done. 

"You should try to eat something," Nabooru said to me as we went on. Link trailed behind us. 

"How long was I asleep?" I asked. My voice was broken and scratched, my mouth and throat dry. It seemed I had not spoken for days. 

"Five days," Nabooru replied, confirming my notion. "I did two, myself. We were all worried about you." 

"I am alive," I said quietly. We came to the mess hall then. A few warriors looked towards us but did not speak. Nabooru led me to a table and brought me food. I let her do as she wished. My body was sluggish and heavy, a side effect of so many days without nourishment. I ate in silence, feeling both her and Link's eyes burning into me. When I finished, I felt much stronger and raised my gaze to them. 

"Now," I murmured, "I have something to tell you." 

Nabooru looked a little surprised but nodded for me to go on. 

"I know who the Child is from my dream," I whispered, letting my gaze fall. "It-it was Star." 

___________

I do apologise for the lateness of this one. ^^ Hopefully, the continuation of plot will ease the hatred of readers left waiting...^^;;; *is currently very bubbly about getting his computer back after a week and a half*


	11. Kokiri Passions

**A Ruby Surrounded By Sapphires**

A/N: do do do..I tried to keep characters in character. That means my Zelda ISN'T a bitchy moron. Sorry, but my view of her from the game was way different. Link will NOT be a whiny little bitch. This ain't his story anyway so no whining from him. Sheik is real. Yes, darlings, this IS a 'Sheik-is-not-Zelda' fic. Don't like? Screw you. I refuse to cater to anyone's likes but my own. Sheik's POV.  
Warnings: Um...Angst, yaoi, angst, cute little girls, angst, inner monologues..Oh, did I mention angst?  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. No more places to hide bodies.

**MAJOR YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! I actually mean it this time.**

**Chapter 11  
Kokiri Passions**

The next few days went by with little of my notice. I passed them with hours of staring into space and thinking, slowly regaining my strength. Nabooru brought me my clothing, cleansed of as much blood as possible. 

Zelda was gone from me once more. Again, it was because of my inattention. My mistakes caused it all. I ignored my instincts at the castle, though they screamed as loudly as she herself. I forwent killing Star before trying to rescue my Queen. 

Star. Another strike of agony to my soul. Her face was burned into my eyes, that terrible triumph dancing within hers. It tormented me, ripping and tearing until I could not remember what it felt like to be without it. 

I was a shell, walking and existing as I always had, but I could not adapt to this. Every challenge I had ever known had been only a question of time and patience. But this…. This was far beyond what I could command. Star…. my beloved child. I loved her as I loved my Queen. Both were integral parts of my heart, neither more important than the other. One, a woman closer to me than a lover could ever be, and the other, a child whose happiness I had sworn to protect as she protected mine. I could not adapt to this. I was quickly spiraling into madness. Knowing that I would be of no use to either insane, I simply shut down and forgot how to feel. 

She noticed the difference immediately. After all, Nabooru knew me best among the Gerudo troops. I noted the way she watched me, the concern burning within her. I almost pitied her, but how can one pity when one cannot feel the worry needed to? 

A week passed and there was no news. As my body strengthened, I went along with the Gerudo warriors, training and keeping the fortress. They never questioned me, never wondered why I was there. They simply accepted it and went on with more important issues. There was a war brewing, as terrible as any had been. They could feel it in their bones, in the earth, and in the air itself. They felt it and they would be ready. 

There was a commotion at the gates. I went there, a younger warrior trailing behind me. She was enthusiastic, but not yet skilled, and had been following me about for days. She watched me train and sparred with me occasionally, her determination plain to any. I did not understand why she chose me to study, but did not truly care. 

At the gates, I made my way through the small crowd. There was a woman who had been denied access but was still determined to see Nabooru. One of the guards sent a warrior to find the leader herself. I looked the woman over, noting some details. Tall, taller than myself; strongly build; wise, old eyes; silvery hair. 

"Impa," I murmured. She looked at me but did not smile, nor show any happiness at having met me once more. 

"I suspected you would be here," she said. I turned from her to the guards. 

"This is Impa, royal guard to the Queen. Let her pass." 

They glanced at each other but did as I bade. Impa followed as I led her to Nabooru. There I left her and went on to my training. I had no need to listen to their conversation. If I were needed, Nabooru would come for me. She knew this as well as I. 

She did not come for me. I did not see her the rest of that day nor the one after. It was later that I learned of her departure with Impa. It seemed I was not needed. This was fine. I would simply wait. 

News came in from beyond the pass. Armies of both monsters and Sheikah were sweeping over Hyrule, pillaging, killing, and destroying whatever lay before them. People were living in fear and running to wherever they thought was safe. However, there were no safe places left in Hyrule, outside of the Desert. Zora's Domain was frozen over. If any of them escaped, they had not been seen. The Gorons had gone into hiding, probably deep within their mountain. 

But this had no meaning to me. Nothing did. 

I continued to exist day after day, going through what was becoming ritualistic. I awoke and went on to my training, only pausing for lunch because the instructors were not there. At night, I collapsed onto my bed to spend the night tormented by dreams. In the morning, it would begin again, day after day after day. 

He watched me from afar. I always knew when it was him, eyes filled with something I refused to name. He was continually there, rounding a corner or passing in a hall. His eyes never left me until we were out of sight from one another. To the corners he hung, ever watching. It made the madness that I painstakingly kept at bay wish to leap out and cut him down, just so that I would not have to bare the weight of his gaze any longer. Many times, I restrained this urge just barely. 

As days passed, the urge grew stronger still. I found myself watching him as often as he did me. Our eyes locked so many times that they outweighed the amount spent apart. My training slacked. I followed him, instead. I watched and learned his little details, noting them all, and remembering. I could now read every miniscule change in his expression or position. I noted each change in his voice and words. He had quickly become an obsession for me, a distraction I desperately needed. 

He made me feel something. 

At night, I dreamed of foul and horrible things. I dreamt of the dark clouds, of Star and the other, of death. I saw blood spill and heard voices cut away. Screaming and accusing eyes haunted me. I always woke in a layer of sweat and went to my window. There, I would stare at the moon until dawn came. One night, he found me like this, sitting in silence at my window. 

"Sheik." 

His calling was soft, hesitant. I turned to him and was amazed. Moonlight shined about him, casting ethereal shadows upon his form and lights into his vibrant eyes. His loose nightshirt hung widely on his shoulders, made for a much larger man, and his pants the same on his hips. I stared at him for a long while, taking in all that the moon did to him, and he stood there in silence, waiting. 

Slowly I got to my feet and made my way to him. I had to touch him, to feel his skin under my fingers. He wasn't startled when my hands went to his face, running ever so lightly over his cheeks, his eyelids, his lips. He simply stood there, letting me do as I wished. I craved this attention of his, more than I had ever before. On it's own accord, my body pressed to his, reveling in the warmth of him. I almost jumped when his arms came about me; one hand resting at the small of my back while the other came to cup my head. His lips pressed to mine, gentle and slow, almost testing. I let him take charge, simply glad to have him touch me at all. 

"Sheik," he murmured gently when he pulled from me, his eyes seeking mine. That strange glint was alive in them, but I couldn't bare to name it still. "Let me stay until dawn?" 

I did, uncaring of any consequences. We spent the last hours of darkness in each other's arms, giving and taking pleasure that seemed eternal. I reveled in his touches, the feel of him as he moved above me. His taste intoxicated me. I could never have enough of him, no matter what happened. When he collapsed onto me, I felt complete for the first time in my life. 

I awoke in warmth unlike any I had felt before. As soon as my eyes opened, I saw him lying next to me, his sleep undisturbed. Tresses of blonde tumbled over the pillow. It was getting long, nearly to his shoulders. I reached out and let my fingers run through the silky strands. They felt like spider silk, as soft and fragile as any web. His eyelashes fluttered. I pulled my hand away only to have it grabbed. Sapphire orbs were unveiled as his lids lifted, casting a stare upon my face. Slowly, he let go of my hand and laid his own down. I let mine fall to the mattress. 

"Did you sleep well?" he murmured softly. I suddenly felt that if my voice raised anymore than a whisper, this warmth would be shattered. I nodded and moved to rest against him, my head under his chin. He slipped his arms around me, rubbing gentle circles on my back. 

We laid in each other's arms for hours, simply taking comfort from one another. The warmth was only shattered when our bodies begged for nourishment. I knew he would not be back to my bed that night. Indeed, after we had eaten, we parted ways. We had both neglected duties that day. I began to spend my days working myself into exhaustion again, falling to my bed to sleep immediately. My hold on that warmth I had felt disappeared completely, as if it had never been there. Again, I felt my emotions slip away, the numb blankness taking me over. I let it. 

That is, until the 'chase' began. 

Small, fleeting touches as we passed each other suddenly happened more often. Hands laid on shoulders a little too long and eyes kept locked a little too often. We played the game well, acting as if these things meant nothing when each knew that the opposite was far more true. Slight touches became full caresses in empty hallways. It became a challenge. How far could we take it before getting caught? Caresses quickly became much more in the dark. 

Hands shot from the shadows, pulling me against a hard chest as they roamed my body. I let my head fall against his shoulder as his lips made a path down my neck. I needed his touch, craved it more than air. One of his hands found it's way under my black shirt and trailed across my chest. I bit back a soft moan, wishing not to cut short this interlude by alerting someone. Still, we had hardly begun before footsteps pulled us apart. 

We didn't go back to my bed. No, our games never led to that. Neither of us had the patience. Wherever we happened to be, the closest private spot was ours for the these acts. Mostly, there was too little time to do anything but set each other's hearts racing and make the ache burn brightly within our bellies. These came far too often and we spent the days in a constant state of arousal. Other, more blessed times, were spent in fierce cuddling. It was nothing like that first night; no the gentle slowness nor ease. It was about lust and gratification, nothing else. 

Despite finally having the intimacy with Link that I had so long wanted, the emptiness of my heart only grew deeper. I think he sensed it, for he stepped up his loving me. He returned to my bed. There, he made love to me gently without hurry. He brought me to the brink of ecstasy over and over, but didn't let me fall for hours. When he finally did, my world went completely white as I floated in the peak of pleasure, my mind blown by it as my voice sobbed release. 

He held me when it was done, though he was as exhausted as me. I could barely move, just enough to get as close to him as I could manage. He stroked my cheek ever so gently, his eyes filled with moonlight as they stared into mine. We laid in silence, slipping in and out of sleep over hours. His warmth hardly touched me this time. 

"You're dead," he whispered suddenly. I simply looked back at him, not denying. His hand paused before cupping my cheek as a more flustered look came to his face. I watched the subtle changes in his _expression, how frustration and desperation were shifting it about. He moved over me, using one arm to anchor himself as the other left my cheek and hovered over my face. 

"Why is it all gone?!" he cried. I blinked in slight surprise at the outburst, though I was expecting it. There was fear in his gaze. A sudden jolt of pain knocked my head to the side. He had…. slapped me? "Snap out of it!" 

SLAP! My head flew the other direction. My face stung, but still I did nothing. 

"Please!" he shouted, his voice choked. I turned my gaze to his face, watching wet trails form down his cheeks. Slowly, I leaned myself upward and gently kissed him. He shuttered, but didn't pull away. My arms wrapped around him and he lowered himself back onto me. 

There was no coupling, no fierce union. He lay still against my chest, like a scared child begging to be reassured. My hand gently rubbed down his back as the other brushed through his hair. We were like that until late afternoon. Then, Nabooru and Impa returned. We heard the commotion and left the solstice of each other's arms, dressing before going out to meet them. 

"Link! Sheik!" Nabooru called frantically, running to us. She took one arm each, her face serious. "Zelda's been spotted." 

"Where?" I asked quickly, brows drawing. 

"Lake Hylia. That old scientist met us in the Domain when we went there," she answered. I nodded. 

"I'll be leaving within the hour." 

She frowned at me but let me go. Link started to say something but she shushed him. I left them there, aware of a third gaze that rested on my shoulders. As quickly as I could, I entered the stables. Evalus was there, waiting for me. I opened his stall and led him out. A Gerudo came, one of the young girls who cared for the stable, and gave me an odd look. 

"Where are you taking him?" she asked me with little trust. I stared back at her for a moment. 

"I take him no where," I said. "He is my partner. We are leaving." 

She frowned but went on into the stable. Evalus and I went on to the gate. I left him there to fetch water. Only a fool who wished for death went through the Field or Desert with no water, and my life was not my own. It belonged foremost to Zelda, secondly to Star. If I had to kill Star to save my Queen, so be it. 

As I had said, Evalus and I left less than an hour after Nabooru and Impa arrived. They weren't there to see me off, nor was Link. I told myself that this did not matter to me, but I remembered vividly the look on his face hours before. It was an _expression I hoped never to see again. 

We rode more for distance than speed. He set the pace and left me to my thoughts. Immediately, the past days were brought to the forefront. How long had it been since he first entered my sanctuary? Ten, eleven days? I knew not. Ghosts of his touch flitted over my skin, reminding me of him every moment. Was I losing my sanity after so long? Impa had told me once that warriors, especially Sheikah, often go insane, but usually it is when they have no more war to fight. 

The sting of his slaps came again and I touched my cheeks with hesitation. What did he want from me? He had already taken my thoughts, my body! I was obsessed with him. What more could I give?! 

I spotted the entrance to the lake ahead. and standing before it were two Sheikah. I dismounted Evalus and took off his reins. He butted his head against mine before going off. Bringing him would only put him in unnecessary danger, and he understood that. Tucking the reins into my pack, I plotted my way to the entrance, using each rock, each tree to keep from being seen. My magic wove greens and browns across me to camouflage my body. I was at the last leg when one of them stiffened. They had sensed the pull from the ethereal river. The warrior alerted his fellow and both fell into defensive stances. I knew I could avert them and use a transportation song, but I had no way of knowing what was within the walls of the lake. 

Without a sound, I slipped two of my smallest daggers out of their sheaths, hidden within my clothing. A moment later, they were both imbedded in Sheikah throats. Both men fell, gagging on their own blood. I stepped out of my hiding place and walked on through the pass. Of course, I should have noticed the waver in the ethereal river as four Sheikah appeared from behind magic shielding spells. I fought, but they were ready for me and brought me down, taking my blades from my very hands. One bashed me upside the head and my world faded. 

I awoke in darkness, my head pounding. The sun had gone to sleep and the moon was already high in the sky. My head felt like it was full of water, groggy and slow. I lifted it and tried to gauge where I was, but my vision kept slipping. I vaguely noted that I had a concussion before figuring out my position. I was on my knees, my legs tied together and arms behind my back. At each of my sides, a Sheikah warrior was holding me up. Someone wearing a ground length cloak stepped up to me and I wearily raised my eyes. 

"Hello, Sheik," she murmured with a smirk. I could have cried. Those gray eyes dug at my heart. 

"Star." 

"I'm afraid not anymore," she said, chuckling as she set her little hand under my chin, forcing my head to raise higher. Her eyes were glittering unnaturally. "The child is a shell now, my dear Sheik; she is simply a vessel for me, as is the boy." 

My gaze hardened as my mind began to find it's way though the haze of injury. "Ganondorf." 

"My, you are quick!" she laughed, letting go. "I applaud you. However, I have little time to waste. It is time for your end." 

After a swift motion of her hand, the two guards ripped me up from the ground and hauled me onto the bridge. I was suddenly aware of a weight pulling at my legs. I was barely able to move my head but caught sight of the large stone tied to me. My eyes widened in realization. He was going to drown me! 

I had only moments before the two threw me over the side of the bridge. I captured a breath just before the water swallowed me. The stone did its job well and dragged me downward. I fought and struggled, desperate to free myself, but the ropes were tight and well knotted. My breath was slowly leaking from my mouth, small bubbles of precious air escaping upwards. My chest burned more with each seconds, but the bonds refused to cave. Finally, the last of my air leaked out of my mouth. My body instinctively tried to breathe anew, but water had no place within it. The world darkened at the edges and soon became nothing. 

___________

Well, that concludes my fan service chapter. I figured you readers deserved a break. ^_^ By the way, this is as racy as I'll EVER get. Sorry guys; I don't have enough blood to fuel my fingers while blushing that hard. ^^

Rai: More dialogue? *snickers* I use dialogue so much in my other stories that I tried to use it as little as possible in this one. Still, I suppose I could use it more often...Maybe this chapter is better for that. ^^

Tracy: Thanks for editing! ^^ Oh, and the word IS 'Kokiri', not 'Kokori'. I looked it put to make sure. ^^;


	12. A Fiend Revealed

**A Ruby Surrounded By Sapphires**

A/N: do do do..I tried to keep characters in character. That means my Zelda ISN'T a bitchy moron. Sorry, but my view of her from the game was way different. Link will NOT be a whiny little bitch. This ain't his story anyway so no whining from him. Sheik is real. Yes, darlings, this IS a 'Sheik-is-not-Zelda' fic. Don't like? Screw you. I refuse to cater to anyone's likes but my own. Sheik's POV.  
Warnings: Um...Angst, yaoi, angst, cute little girls, angst, inner monologues..Oh, did I mention angst?  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. No more places to hide bodies.

**Chapter 12  
A Fiend Revealed**

I stood in nothingness that was without color as well as brighter than the sun. There was no ground, but it felt solid under my feet. It was achingly quiet, yet so very loud that I couldn't hear my own thoughts. I was so cold that I could not feel my limbs, but my skin burned as if in an inferno. Pleasure coursed through my body, and pained me just as greatly. 

"It's not time." 

Their voices were a purr over my skin, like arms reaching to caress my flesh. I let my eyes close and floated upon their love and understanding. Slowly, they lowered my body down, their voices whispering nonsense I could not understand. 

When I opened my eyes, I met pain streaking from my chest. Hands on me, shoving down at my chest. A face above me, mouth open in a scream as soaked locks of hair hung around it. My body convulsed, jerking as air rushed into my lungs, the pain of simply breathing excruciating. Darkness quickly overtook me once more. 

I awoke sometime later. At first, I didn't move, simply noting the feel of droplets of liquid hitting my skin and clothing. I listened to voices around me. I could not yet understand what they said, but I knew them. Their voices were like a soothing blanket around my soul. At last, I opened my eyes. 

It was dark, but not night. After a moment, I realized I was laying below a high ceiling. It looked like the Water Temple, though I could not tell how I'd gotten there. Droplets of water fell upon me from the ceiling, my skin soaked through with its warm wetness. I felt stone under most of my body and cloth behind my head 

Slowly, I turned my head and gazed upon them. My beautiful lover... no. Not my lover. I could never call him my lover. I knew. I knew he did not love me. He did what he did to bring life back to me. He did not understand. I did not wish for his body! I wished for his soul! I felt my eyes burn and water pour across my face. He was the most beautiful sight I had ever beheld. 

Beyond him, my childhood mentor. Her beauty was of the dark mystery, challenging and strong within adversity. She was alike to a single flame within a dark cavern, her will burning bright enough to show the way. She wanted so much to stand by me and protect my values, but she did not understand that I could no sooner let her than surrender myself to the Eye Sheikah. 

The boy was there as well, his worried green eyes almost completely covered by those violet locks. The darkness of his energy would have surprised me if I had been in the right mind. I could almost see it surrounding him, caressing his body almost like a parent. I idly wondered when it would take him over completely and make him the spitting image of his father. 

I must have moved, for three pairs of eyes settled on me. They said nothing, simply watching to see what I did. My chest ached, but I still sat up, letting my head drop in front of me and hair save me from their burning gazes. The wrapping over my face was gone. I glanced about and found it laying on the ground. Grabbing it, I slowly returned it to it's place. I always felt more secure with my face hidden. After this, I turned to them. 

"Where are they?" 

Link sighed. "They disappeared after I jumped in after you. We figured this place was safe so..." 

"I see," I said, cutting him off. Slowly, I got to my feet. Nabooru looked at me with worry. 

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly. I glanced at her, eyes raking over her form a moment before they returned to her face. 

"Like I almost drowned," I said in a flat tone. It was suppose to have been a joke, but no smiles were cracked. They had been more worried than I thought. I mentally gave myself a shake and turned my back on them, arms folded. "The spirit of Ganondorf has taken a host, a child. Her name is Star. She lived in Kakariko with me." 

I heard one of them getting up before soft arms wrapped around me. My head dropped, body unconsciously leaning back into the embrace. She set her head on my shoulder, her long hair brushing over me as lightly as air. 

"Wake up, Sheik," she whispered. I glanced at her without moving my head. Her face was full of emotions: worry, fear, love. I reached up and clasped her arm to return the comfort. 

We decided to stay there a few hours, a decision I suspected was because of me. We had enough food and water, so it wasn't an issue. 

The others stayed rather close to each other. I could hear them talking sometimes, but was too far to know what was said. I kept to my own, obviously. My deadened state made it difficult to interact with them on the level they desired. Sitting off by myself, I thought about things. 

Star. Possessed? Then none of this was her fault. That relieved me to no end. Still, it brought new worries along. Ganondorf had been a powerful enemy. It only made sense that his spirit was the same. How could I possibly defeat Ganondorf without killing my Star? 

"Sheik?" 

I almost jumped, having been so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear him come up. Opening my eyes, I looked upon the young man standing before me, noting his anxious stance. 

"What is it, Slade?" I asked quietly. 

"What are you thinking about?" he replied in a childish voice. I sighed softly. 

"Questions with no answers I can see." 

He searched my face before speaking again. "You should rest. You still look tired." 

His eyes locked with mine and a cold chill went down my spine. The emerald pools were deep and dark, a spiraling vortex that threatened to drag me in. Then, I noticed it. Within the green. 

Red. 

I leaped back, drawing one blade with the smooth motion. The sound reverberated through the space, catching the attentions of my other two companions. Slade's face looked confused a moment before the emotions suddenly changed, an amused smirk coming to his features. 

"You're the one! The man Zelda and I have dreamt of!" I cried angrily. How could I not have known?! He felt of the villain so! Slade only smirked wider. 

"It took you long enough," he taunted. "For the Nexus, I would have thought you'd be more intelligent." 

I drew back into an aggressive stance. The others, who had been watching from a distance, noticed this and ran for us. They hadn't heard it; they didn't know. They believed I had just lost my mind. 

Slade grinned at me. "Sorry, I can't let you kill the boy just yet. I have plans to put in motion." 

He took a step back, slowly reaching behind him. I recognized the spell and ran forward with a yell, my blade at the ready. He threw his hand down a moment before I reached him. However, it was fast enough to leave me to stop, my opponent gone. I growled and threw the sword down, glaring at the blackened spot on the ground. 

"Sheik!" 

I whipped about and glared at them, my emotions unlocked and more raw than ever before. There was shock in their eyes. 

"He's possessed, the same as Star!" I cried in frustration. "And I didn't know it! That bastard was with us for weeks and I never noticed the energy!" 

I grabbed my head, fingers wrapping tightly in my hair as I crumpled on myself. I felt so much at once and it overwhelmed me. Sorrow, anger, shame, longing. More came, but those overran them. I felt my knees buckle. How did my walls fall so suddenly?! 

Arms came around me as I fell to the ground. They were comforting, two warm bodies pressed against mine as they enclosed me within their love. I began sifting my way through the raging river of emotions. It was a slow process, pushing feelings back into place after the vicious way I had locked them before. They held me until I could function again. 

"Slade has influence," I murmured suddenly as I lifted my head and leaned against Link. Nabooru pulled away gently, but stayed close, her hands upon my arm and back. "Ganondorf will use that influence, I'm sure of it." 

"What do you wish to do?" Link asked, his voice rumbling through me from the contact. 

"We must return to the Castle and warn them. He will go there and try to take control. With Zelda in his possession, I doubt it will be difficult." I moved away from their embrace, rising. My blade was still laying where I'd thrown it. I grabbed it up and put it back in the scabbard. Turning to them, I set my face, determined to end it all before Ganondorf could relive his seven year reign of terror. 

"Let's go," I growled. "We must get to the castle before he does." 

We left as quickly as we could, back out the submerged pathway. Once we reached the Field, Evalus, Epona, and a third horse I knew not were waiting for us. It was a days ride to the castle and I had little doubt that Slade would beat us there. What his plan was, I couldn't guess. 

We arrived at nightfall, just before the gates were closed. The guards almost didn't let us in. Within the walls, celebration was running rampant through the town. With a sudden thought, I grabbed Link and Nabooru and dragged them into a back street. 

"What is it?" Nabooru asked, glancing back into the party. 

"Why do you think the citizens are celebrating, Nabooru?" I asked quietly, looking on myself. Link gave a small gasp. 

"Zelda is here!" 

"Exactly," I replied. "That means Star and Slade beat us here." 

"Something doesn't add up," Link said with a frown. He pursed his lips, brows tightly knit. "The people would have rioted to hear her speak. Why would they be so happy, without that happening? That means it did, and she didn't raise the alarm." 

I scowled. "You're right." 

"I think I have another piece to fit with your puzzle," murmured Nabooru softly. I looked at her, then followed her gaze out to a banner being put up across on of the buildings. The words stunned me. 

"What's going on?" was my whispered disbelief. With that, I was gone, dashing into the crowd. I heard my name called, but it faded away, as did all sound. Anger and confusion was taking over. 

I never did do confusion well. 

My hands grabbed one man and whipped him around before I knew what I was doing. He looked surprised, then panicked as he caught sight of my frenzied expression. 

"What is the meaning of that?!" I hissed, pointing an accusing finger towards the banner. 

"Th-the announcement was m-made this a-afternoon!" he blubbered, eyes wide with fear. I felt my lip curl upwards. "When the Qu-Queen came back." 

I shoved him back and went off towards the castle. There was no way this was right. It couldn't be. Zelda would never-Not even to unite peoples. 

Zelda would never consent to marrying Slade. 

Getting past the guards was ridiculously easy. Security was beefed up more than usual, but still simple to evade. I made my way silently into the castle, the shadows of night aiding in my stealth as I neared Zelda's rooms. What I saw outside the entrance only fueled my anger. Sheikah. Eye Sheikah. My blood boiled in my veins. Ever so slowly, I pulled my blades out of their homes. Neither noticed, too caught up in their own conversation. I made a sudden tap into the ethereal river, weaving a cloak about myself. They stopped and gripped their weapons, eyes searching. I smirked as I stepped into the open, knowing full well that they could not see me. Without a sound, I raced forward and my blades sang as they few through the air and hit their marks. It was messier than it needed to be, evidence staining my clothes as my cloak dissipated. I took in the bodies, letting their wide eyed, dead faces sink into my memories. The idiotic fools. 

A moment later, I shoved open the doors and set my sights on the lone figure before me, sitting upon her bed. She looked at me quizzically, her blue eyes surprised. She was dressed in her formal, her hair done up and every strand perfect on her head. The gold jewelry glittered in the light. 

"Hello Sheik," said Zelda. Her eyes looked me up and down. "Why are you covered in blood?" 

"I killed your captors," I replied. She got up in her dainty way and walked to my side, looking past me at the bodies with an unwavering expression. 

"That wasn't necessary," she said. I blinked my eyes, brows knitting together as I tried to figure out what was going on. "They weren't keeping me here." 

"But Zelda, you were kidnapped and-" She hushed me by placing her hand over my mouth, the other resting on my chest. 

"It's all right now," she murmured gently, smiling softly. I pulled away from her, uncertain. My senses were screaming at me to realize something, some oddity. Sudden shouts erupted in the halls before a dozen guards raced in. They saw the blood on me, my blades unsheathed, and were immediately on me, taking the weapons away and grabbing a tight hold. 

"Zelda!" I cried, knocked from my stupor. She looked at me... and then she smiled. I felt my heart stop. Her eyes glittered unnaturally. 

"I'm sorry, Sheik, but I have a wedding to plan and you aren't invited." Her smile widened. "Guards, take him to the dungeon." 

They pulled me out kicking and yelling. My Queen, my Zelda, stood there and watched, her face full of devilish glee. 

___________

I've never drowned so I'm just writing that from my imagination. I also have never fucked so that's from the same place. If it ain't right, fuck you. I'm happy the way it is. 

Also, why is Sheik not his normal introvert self right now? Well, he just got his emotions back! They're gonna be raw! Plus he's pretty pissed at everything right now, including himself. 

Lastly....Thanks to all my reviewers. I don't think I'd have continued writing if it weren't for you guys. When I write these notes, it's usually after a bad day, so they come out really agressive. But when I look in my mailbox and see that message of a new review, my heart does a flip for joy! It makes me feel so good, like I've accomplished something so wonderful! Thank you all. You're my heros, you know ^_^ You dare to read my fiction...and then you tell me about it. ^_^ That's courage, folks. Lots of courage.

Oh! One more thing...If you want me to mail you when I update, please state so in a review or mail me. Thanks!


	13. The Fall of Kakariko

**A Ruby Surrounded By Sapphires**

A/N: do do do..I tried to keep characters in character. That means my Zelda ISN'T a bitchy moron. Sorry, but my view of her from the game was way different. Link will NOT be a whiny little bitch. This ain't his story anyway so no whining from him. Sheik is real. Yes, darlings, this IS a 'Sheik-is-not-Zelda' fic. Don't like? Screw you. I refuse to cater to anyone's likes but my own. Sheik's POV.  
Warnings: Um...Angst, yaoi, angst, cute little girls, angst, inner monologues..Oh, did I mention angst?  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. No more places to hide bodies.

**Chapter 13  
The Fall of Kakariko**

I sat for a long time in that cell, hardly moving from my slouched sitting position. It seemed that finally, although too late, my emotions were back under control. I could feel them rallying below the surface, but remembered how to keep them back without locking them away completely. It had been a stupid thing to do, truly. As I sat in the cell, my mind was a blur of things. Star, taken by Ganondorf. Slade, the same. And Zelda. 

It physically hurt me. I had failed her. I had failed both as a Sheikah and as a man. My Queen, my Zelda…. I stopped the thought as another occurred to me. There had been no redness like before. Her blue eyes had been clear. Had she…. betrayed us? No! Never! There was something else at work beneath the surface. 

I was there only an hour before there was a commotion near the entrance of the dungeon. There was a cry, then the sound of a body hitting the ground. I would have given anything to have my blades then. Moving to the shadowed corner, I waited for the trouble makers to come forth. 

"Where is he?" I blinked, recognizing her immediately. 

"Nabooru!" She whipped around when I went to the bars. Hurrying to me, she unlocked the cell. 

"Hurry! We have to flee immediately!" 

Together, we escaped the dungeons. We didn't have time to go to the armory, so my weapon came from one of the downed soldiers. Nabooru and I moved stealthily along the hallways, trying to keep as little evidence of the escape as possible. 

"This way!" I hissed to her as we ducked into a passage. I remembered a faster way out, further down the tunnel. We hurried on our way and nearly passed the passage. I moved about, feeling the bricks under my fingers before finding the right one. Shoving it inward, I stepped back as the bricks pulled away with a grating sound. Nabooru and I were through it a moment later, plunged into a winding path of black. The door closed behind us. 

My hand stayed on the wall, feeling my way through. Nabooru's lay on my shoulder. It was a long path, taking us safely out of the castle and into the Field. I heard a splash as my foot came down. It seemed we'd gotten closer to the exit. A few more steps more and I felt the water seep into my pants where my boots ended at my knees. It hit a sudden and strange fear within me, making my body tense. Nabooru made an annoyed sound, quite unhappy with the fact that her own pants were now sticking tightly to her legs. Ah, the pains of thin material. 

I anticipated the drop off, but not so soon. One moment, I was standing in the water and the next, completely submerged. Before I knew it, my mind was in a total state of panic. The air in my lungs was expelled in a scream that none could hear, limbs fighting to get upwards. A hand reached out and grabbed onto the back of my clothes, ripping my up from the water prison to the surface. I gulped down air as quickly as I coughed water out. Nabooru pulled me back from the drop off and held me tightly, her voice saying gentle, soothing words as her hands stroked my hair. The panic receded, leaving me feeling quite stupid. 

"Are you all right now?" she asked me softly. I nodded and pulled away from her embrace. 

"I was…. surprised." 

She looked at me with worry but didn't press me. I was glad for it. Again, we plunged into the water that rose above our heads, but we were ready. The panic tried to come, but I shoved it back again. 

We made it to the lit end of the tunnel but a grate held our way. Nabooru fell behind, treading the over-head deep water, as I grabbed onto it with both hands and braced myself against the stone wall. I jerked back, muscles straining as I clinched my teeth and pulled as hard as I could. The metal buckled and screeched, years of being half submerged having taken most of it's strength. One last burst of strength ripped the grate away, throwing me back with the sudden lack of resistance. I was plunged under the water once more. The panic crept back for only a split second before I got a hold of myself and let the metal fall, my body floating back to the surface on it's own. 

"Come on, let's go!" I called to Nabooru, who looked upon me with worry. I ignored it and swam out, climbing from the river as soon as I could onto dry land. The cooling air made goose bumps raise on my wet skin. The night would be over soon, but it's coolness wouldn't be gone for a few hours more. 

"There you are!" I whipped around and found Link running towards us from the other bank. He looked agitated, hair tussled about. I scowled as he went on, his words bringing unease to my heart. "We need to leave here immediately! Slade has told all the guards to kill the three of us on sight!" 

I turned away, a pang going through me as I remembered about Slade, anger rising of myself. Almost falling into a pit of self-hatred, I almost missed the strange smoke on the horizon. Brows furrowing over slowly widening eyes, I raised my gaze over the mountain walls, scanning over the billowing smoke coming from the other side. It took me a fraction of an instant to note exactly where it was coming from. 

With a cry, I ran across the Field to the Stair. I tripped over my feet once and plunged forward onto the first landing, slamming hard into the rock wall before I could regain my senses. Shoving myself back up, I ran up the second set, coming upon a grim sight I had already witnessed once. 

The air burned at my skin, heat rolling in harsh waves from the fires. I could barely breath through the smoke, billows of black raising high into the sky. Everywhere, fire raged over the houses and trees, even the Windmill succumbing. Bodies lay all around, some burning and others simply staring lifelessly at the sky. I ran past the front entrance into the middle of the square, shielding my face. My wild eyes jerked about to each house before I found my own, and I found Aridine. 

She laid there so very still, her hair barely moving in the wind and body slack. Her beautiful face was blank of the tenderness and love that always enveloped it. Blood splattered her dress and apron, both ripped and torn from sword strikes. The blood pooled around her, soaked into her clothing and the ground as well. 

I sunk to my knees beside her, my stomach clinching until I would have retched, had I anything in my stomach. I reached out to touch her face, my hands shaking so badly that I nearly missed. Her skin was not cold, not with all the heat there, but it held no life. A sob rose from my throat. My arms wound about her still body as I brought her to me, clutching the woman who had become a mother to me for two blissful years. I hadn't even started giving my thanks to her and now she was…. she was…. 

"Sheik." Her voice was quiet, hesitant. Nabooru's hand slowly came to sit on my shoulder, as if she expected me to shake her off. I was shaking badly, overwhelmed by the grief. I couldn't speak to her, tears and cries taking my air as I buried my face in Aridine's shoulder. 

Everything was always taken from me. Someway or another, everything was taken away. And now, Aridine, the woman I loved as a mother, dead. I cried until I felt I would die from dehydration. 

In all, there were thirty-eight bodies, all villagers I knew. The three of us took each to the graveyard and buried them, constructing wooden grave stones with the names painstakingly carved by my hand. By the time the last headstone was carved, the fires had died and a soft rain had begun to fall. We didn't know where the other villagers were. Either they were run off or killed somewhere else; we hadn't a clue. 

Rain soaked hair fell into my face as I knelt before her grave. I felt I could have simply lain down and wasted away, to be rid of this suffering my life seemed so very prone to. It was little comfort that Kiris was not among those we buried. 

Only he could have brought me out of that depression, which he did. With very little sound, he came and sat beside me, staring down at the grave. 

"Who was she?" he asked softly, hesitant. 

"My mother," I responded in kind. He lifted his gaze to my face. "She took me in two years ago. Cared for me. Called me her son." 

"I'm sorry." He sounded awkward, regretful, but also genuinely apologetic. I turned to look at him, eyes scanning over his face. Slowly, I lifted one hand and slid it around his head, gently cupping the base of his skull. He didn't flinch, didn't react at all as he held my steady gaze. Then, gradually, he leaned into me and brushed his lips to mine. I went with the action, allowing the languid kiss to last as long as he allowed. I savored the feeling, the warmth of his skin burning against my cold flesh. He pulled away and looked at me, raising a hand to stroke my cheek softly. 

"Do you love me?" he asked suddenly. I sighed softly and turned away from him, refusing to let him see the defeat in my gaze. 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know." A humorless laugh left me as I thought back. "I… it started when I first met you, in the Temple of Time. You were one of the only beings Zelda and I communicated with. I was obsessed with you to begin with. She never let on of it, but I fell for you then. After we separated, those feelings didn't go away. They just got stronger when we met again. I have never met anyone who intrigued me as you do." 

"I see." 

I forced myself to look at him, searching his expression. His face was soft, almost sad I felt the defeat creep back and settle in my chest, tightening my chest so much that it hurt. 

"But….you do not feel the same. I know. I've known." 

He tried to speak but I hushed him, laying my fingers upon his beautiful mouth. 

"Don't lie to me, Link. I know you will never love me. It's all right. All I want is for you to be happy someday with someone who will devote themselves to you. I'm happy with the little time you gave me." 

Slowly, I rose from the ground and turned away from him. It was time to go on and get revenge. I had taken only a step when my feet suddenly left the ground by way of a well executed foot swipe. His strong arms caught me easily and I jerked my head back to look at him, only to have his mouth capture mine and refuse to let go. A groan escaped from the electric pulse of his touch, his fingers sliding across my rain soaked skin as his tongue invaded my mouth. Mine entwined with his, arms clutching at his clothing and hair as we fought to get as close to one another as possible. Only the need for air drew us apart, breathing in panted breaths as our eyes locked. 

"You're a fool," he murmured, nibbling at my lower lip. I gave a soft sigh and responded with a more gentle kiss, the simple gesture sending bolts of pleasure down my spine. His lips moved across my jaw, soft, butterfly kisses trailing to my ear. "Can't you see? I'd have not lain with you if I didn't feel the same." 

"You can't," I breathed, turning my head into him. 

"I can," he responded in a whisper to my ear, his breath sending shivers over my cooled skin. "I'm suppose to be the idiot, Sheik…. but it's foolish of you not to realize how I feel for you." 

Soon after, we left the graveyard, but didn't reenter the village for a while as we reacquainted each other with our bodies. It only occurred to me much later that it was probably bad manners to do that in the vicinity of a graveyard. 

We met back up with Nabooru near the Stair. It was an unspoken agreement not to look at the burnt out husks of houses. The three of us were exhausted and had little trouble sleeping in a hastily constructed tent, bodies wound about each other to conserve warmth. It was the safest I had felt in a long time. 

We slept the rest of that day and most of the night. Though time was precious, going into battle without strength to back us up was suicide. Then again, three against the entire Royal Guard was suicide in itself. When we rose finally, dawn was a mere hour away. We packed up our things, noting the rain was still falling, and made our way back to the Field. 

There was no actual plan except to sneak into the castle and find our targets, eliminating them. Too many people had died for us not to slay the wicked one. Slade and Star were innocent but necessary martyrs. It pained me to think of harming my little Star, but I had no choice. I could not allow anyone else to die because of that madman. 

I didn't even want to think of what we were about to do to Zelda. 

The open waterway gave us the way back in. We followed it closely without a word until the stone wall pressed us. I ran my hand over it, concentrating on the subtle difference in one single brick, then grabbed and pulled it towards me. The wall shifted and groaned, but moved to give us passage. 

Once inside, chaos ensued. The entire castle was filled with soldiers and Eye Sheikah. My blade came from a soldier Link felled, my own having been confiscated the day before. Just getting out of that hallway left us covered in blood. I grabbed a tight hold of the ethereal river and pulled, giving myself enough power. 

"Duck!" I cried as I threw my hand towards the thickest bunch of our enemy. Nabooru and Link hit the floor just as deadly flames ripped through the air. Screams filled my ears as the stench of roasted flesh filled my nostrils. I could see a sudden fear in the living's eyes; the soldiers now knew us to be a greater threat and the Eye Sheikah found another of their skill. We plunged headlong into the fury of battle. The other Sheikah were too numerous around us to use their magic. It would only hit more of them. Being a three man team helped us. I kept the back and was free to use as much magic as I wished. 

We fought on into other hallways, leaving a trail of bleeding and burnt bodies behind. The castle was desecrated with the dead. Together, the three of us managed to make it to the throne room, a well placed fire bomb clearing our way. We ran through the doors, only to skid to a stop. The throne room was lined with Sheikah, their hands poised and glowing in wait for a spell. At the end of it sat Zelda in all her splendor, Slade sitting at her side and Star to the other. Each had an identical smile, cold and deadly. Upon both Slade and Star's foreheads now lay a blood red stone, surrounded by gold. The stones themselves were radiating energy in controlled waves. It felt so strongly of Ganondorf that I wanted to vomit. 

"I'm glad you could join us," said Slade, his voice a purr of pride. I grit my teeth so that I would not scream at him. His eyes found mine, dark enjoyment dancing within the green and red depths. With a smirk, he left the Queen's side and walked towards us. 

"Drop your weapons or your precious Zelda will suffer," he purred, drawing his own. Star leaned against my queen's side, a small dagger residing in her little hand. The cruel enjoyment on her face was heart wrenching. I felt my hands relax a moment before the sword hit the floor. Link and Nabooru's weapons soon followed. Slade's face was a mask of pride, having so fully beaten his opponents. He meant to break us completely, I could feel it. 

"I knew you would come," he murmured as he closed in on me, reaching up a hand to grab my chin roughly and move my head to stare back at him. "You're very predictable now, Sheik. I admit, I should have known who you were all those years ago when we first met. Alas, hindsight and all that." 

He chuckled and let go, glancing over my companions. "Nabooru of the Gerudo, come forth." 

Scowling, she came forward, brushing past me. The split second of skin contact between us wasn't all for her, but it soothed the two of us enough. 

"I expected better of you. One of mine betraying me so utterly and going into alliance with my enemies." He stared at her face impassively. Nabooru glared at him, her ruby eyes flashing in fury. 

"The only betrayer is you!" she cried angrily. "You were suppose to lead our people, not try to take over Hyrule! We don't need all of Hyrule to survive, but you were a stupid boy with stupid pride!" 

He laughed before turning a dangerous grin upon her. "You are walking a very fine line, Nabooru. Another word and I will slit your throat myself." 

"I am not afraid to die," she growled. 

"Is that right?" I saw the movement a moment too late. My voice cried out her name, but the spray of blood preceded me. I watched as my childhood friend fell to the ground, trying desperately to breath as blood ran down her neck, the throat severed cleanly. It was only afer her movement stopped that I watched no longer. Then, I lifted my gaze to meet his. The villain had straightened, watching red drip from his blade with morbid fascination. He grinned. 

"Most satisfying," he purred. 

"Monster," hissed Link from behind me. His voice was choked and I turned my head to see tears glistening at the corners of his eyes. It was then that I resolved something in myself. I had to destroy the threat and I had to make sure he was safe. As I slowly looked back at Slade, meeting his gleeful expression with an indifferent mask, I tapped into the river. It was subtle, weak. I knew it would take some time for me to gain enough power for what I wanted to do, but it was the only way to not top off the other Sheikah. 

"Why did you infest both?" I asked suddenly. One slim, violet brow raised, but I had given him a chance to brag about his endeavors. 

"They serve my different purposes," he responded with a smirk. "The boy, he has very little magic potential to speak of. Barely enough for a simple teleportation spell. However, he is strong and he carries my taint, the Triforce of Power. The child has nothing in the way of strength, but her skill with magic is astounding! She, too, carried my taint, but only one can hold the Triforce piece." 

I looked past him at the others. Zelda's face was as masked as mine and Star kept the blade at her neck, her gray and red eyes still sparkling with mad glee. Then, I turned back to him once more. 

"And the lady queen? How is it you control her?" 

"You ask many questions for one who will only die moments later," he observed. I said nothing nor did I drop my impassive gaze from his eyes. "Tell me, Sheik…. Do you remember in Ranch hand, Ingo? I enslaved him much in the same manner as I did her. The stones carry my power and do my bidding. Your queen is powerless next to my might." 

Again, I nodded and stared at Zelda. I felt more pity for all of them as my energy reached it's peak. Already, my body was beginning to shake with the overwhelming power I now held. 

"This talk has bored me," he said, but I scarcely heard. "It is time for more blood." 

SLASH! Pain filled my being as my breath left my lungs in a sudden gust, eyes wide and staring at the length of metal now embedded deeply in my body. I heard the scream of my name, hopeless and sorrowful. Another wave of pain rolled over me as he jerked the blade from me. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I couldn't breath or see through the pain that encompassed my entire being. 

I lifted my hand with the last of my strength and let go as my body began to fall backward. 

___________ 

Woo...Long chap... 

THIS ISN'T THE END! Just getting that across...But the end is coming. Ah, it's sad but...almost relieving...Ruby's taken a big place in my heart. 

Sorry about the update lag, guys. I had MAJOR RL probs lately. Hopefully, it'll quit already... *glares at life* 

Well, until next time... 


	14. A Great Journey

**A Ruby Surrounded By Sapphires**

A/N: do do do..I tried to keep characters in character. That means my Zelda ISN'T a bitchy moron. Sorry, but my view of her from the game was way different. Link will NOT be a whiny little bitch. This ain't his story anyway so no whining from him. Sheik is real. Yes, darlings, this IS a 'Sheik-is-not-Zelda' fic. Don't like? Screw you. I refuse to cater to anyone's likes but my own. Sheik's POV.  
Warnings: Um...Angst, yaoi, angst, cute little girls, angst, inner monologues..Oh, did I mention angst?  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. No more places to hide bodies.

**Chapter 14  
A Great Journey**

The power I had gathered ran rampant. Fires blazed all around, burning and ripping screams from its victims. Bodies writhed in agony with no hope of survival from the heat of death. Even those on the throne were subject to the terror. And in the center of it all was a shining, bluish orb, scarcely big enough for the man it encased. He punched and kicked the surface, throwing his whole weight at it in his mad try to freedom. Tears raced down his cheeks, his mouth open as he cried out to ears deaf to him. 

I lay in it all, eyes rooted to the ceiling as their pained screams filled my ears. I had no energy left for moving, not even when the flames bit at my hands and legs, singing my hair. 

So…. I was finally going to die. 

As the last of my enemies fell, the flames receded back to the ethereal river as did the orb-shield. He raced to my side, falling to his knees upon the scorched and still hot floor. I felt very little as he pulled me into his arms, murmuring nonsense in hysteria. Around him was a world of death, black clutching to each surface and charred bodies laying still. Even my lovely queen and child were gone, taken by my power. 

"Hold on, Sheik," he whispered desperately. "Hold on, love, I'll think of something, just don't die." 

He held me against his chest as he fumbled for something from his pocket. His body against mine comforted me. I had no strength to even lift my head and every breath pained me. Slowly, my eyes drifted to see what he was trying for. The shine of an ocarina surprised me, but never the less I watched him put it to his lips and play. It took him a few tries before he got the melody correct. I felt the magic surround us before we were lifted from the ground and taken elsewhere. 

I'd never thought of using a transportation song for more than just myself. 

When we arrived, he ran past the jewel laden front and on through the Door of Time. My would was darkening, but I still felt reverence for the Temple of Time. We had visited it often, Zelda and I. 

Zelda. 

I was slipping too quickly. I tried to hang on as long as I could, for his sake. There was no true wish in me to die, but I could see no way I would live this time. 

His cry awoke me and I opened bleary eyes. My sight was strange and dark, his fear filled face shining with tears. He held me tightly to him as he unsheathed the sword at his back. My mind was growing too fuzzy for me to even guess at what he intended. Holding the sword tightly in his hand, he slowly lowered it to the pedestal before us. Then, with a jerk, he slammed the blade into it. Once again, I felt magics and let my eyes go to his face once more. I let the smile come to my face and then let everything go as I listed one last time to his voice, strangled in the scream of one name. 

"RAURU!" 

I drifted for a long time, caught between life and death as my body continued to survive. There was little reason to keep track of time. That was a concept that slipped through my fingers and eventually grew meaningless. I simply drifted, letting rest come finally. 

Of course, it was quite a surprise to be jerked away from the dark comfort and back into the light. Pain ran rampant through my body, some dull and some sharp, but all of it forming a blanket of pain. My eyes refused to open, too weak to respond. All of my body was too weak to move. The power I had unleashed had taken a serious toll on me. 

I slipped in and out of the darkness, awakening to hushed voices and comforting touches. I could not help but wonder if I had all the time in the world. It seemed to me that I laid there a long time before I could even move a finger. When I did, a hiss left me as pain streaked up my arm. My eyes slid open and I stared upward at.dark. 

"Sheik!" My eyes redirected to center on a figure sitting beside me. His blue eyes were wide and relieved, soft happiness filling them. "Oh Sheik.I'm so glad you're awake...I thought you were going to die." 

I wasn't dead? My wide eyes stared up at him in incomprehension. I'd been skewered! Bleed profusely! Overused magic! And.I wasn't dead? My confusion had no bounds.Then suddenly, it didn't matter anymore as he threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly, his shoulders shacking with dry sobs. Slowly, my heavy arms rose to gently stroke his back, the only comfort I could give him. 

"Sheik.you've awakened." I lifted my eyes to the elderly man who stood only a small ways from us. He radiated power that hit me like a slap to the face. It enveloped everything around me, containing and manipulating. I was amazed at the sheer power this man had.and then I understood who he was. 

"Light," I murmured softly, my voice rough. Link sat up and glanced back at the other before turning to me. 

"His name is Rauru. He's the Sage of Light." 

I slowly nodded my head, but my eyes were riveted on the Sage's form. Rauru's stern face softened and he came to my bedside. 

"You would have died, had Link not brought you here," he said. "The wounds were grave, child.However, I fear more challenges await you when you are ready to leave this place." 

"Where are we?" I asked. He waved a hand and the world around us melted away to another. Sunlight shone down upon we three, warm and comforting, as grass sprung up under. A gentle wind played in our hair and quiet sounds filtered through our ears. I slowly sat up with Link helping to support me, my eyes wide as I gazed upon the flowered field we had appeared in. "I don't understand." 

"This is the Sacred Realm," said Link gently. "It can be anything Rauru makes it." 

The Sacred Realm.I had never thought that I'd ever see it, much less be enveloped within it's mighty power. I felt humbled by the awesome sight. Link rubbed my hand soothingly before helping me to stand. I leaned against him heavily. My body was very weakened. 

"Thank you for healing me," I told Rauru, bowing my head. "I am forever grateful." 

"Don't be quick to thank me, child," he said. I looked at him quizzically and he continued. "Time has stopped outside of this place. When Zelda died, her powers came to me until the next Sage of Time could be awakened. I have limited control, but it is enough to help you save this land." 

"It's been saved," I said savagely, eyes burning. "Ganondorf is dead! The threat is gone!" 

"As are the Sage of Time, Zelda, and the holder of the Triforce of Power, Slade," he countered. I fell silent and turned my angry gaze away. "Without Zelda, Hyrule will plunge into a dark age with no central ruler. Do you understand what this means, Sheik of the Sheikah? It will be as if Ganondorf had won." 

"What do you expect me to do about it?" I growled. Link tightened his hold on me. 

"He wants us to travel back in time to the point before Ganondorf's spirit was freed," my lover murmured gently to me. I glanced up at him, reading his face, but said nothing. "We could find out how it happened at all, Sheik.Prevent all of this. Slade would never have been possessed, nor Zelda controlled. Kakariko would be standing. Your mother wouldn't have died!" 

Aridine. I shut my eyes and let my head drop against his shoulder. All of it... prevented? My home, my family, all restored. 

"All right," I said finally in quiet acceptance. "All right, I'll do it." 

"Good. Now rest, child. You must go back to your normal self quickly." 

Link stayed at my side while I regained my strength. We spent much of our time curled in each other's arms, as if to combat the fear of what we would soon do. I was very afraid, but still determined. There was too much at stake not to try. 

Rauru left us be, often disappearing from the strange dreamscape he made for us. We had no need for sustenance there, the magics keeping us healthy. I healed quite quickly in that environment. It refueled my magical reserves and repaired my connection to the ethereal river. 

At last, he could leave us no longer. His power was growing weak and keeping time stopped outside the Realm was making him tired. Link and I stood together in the center platform of the Temple, looking upon this would be savior. His old face was more haggard, lines showing where they had not before. 

"Once you are back, remove the Master Sword and I will send you back. However. Time is not my true power. My accuracy may not be precise." 

"It's okay," Link said to him, smiling softly. "We know you're doing your best. If we don't get to the right time...We'll live with it." 

Rauru nodded. "Yes. If I am correct, travel to the clans beyond the Gerudo. It is there you must find Riaru. He is the only one who would know how Ganondorf managed to escape." 

"You can count on us," Link grinned. The Sage of Light only chuckled as the world faded into bright lights of white and blue. Link's arm wound around my waist as the ground disappeared from under us. Moments later, we were standing in the Temple once more. Link looked over my face, a small smile on his. 

"You get used to it," he said quietly. I nodded. 

"Lets go." 

Arm still about me, Link wound his hand around the hilt of the Master Sword, his knuckles growing pale as he tightened his grip. He only hesitated a moment, and then pulled it forth with a cry. The magics wound about us once more, surprising me by the warmth of it, yet the icy feeling that crept through my body. I would never get used to that feeling. It was too out of my control, too mysterious. 

I didn't know I had closed my eyes until the feeling left me and I opened them once more. The temple looked exactly as it had, but something was different. In a moment, I found myself feet away from my love, having not noticed the movement at all. He stared at me in faint surprise and confusion. 

'Is that him? Already?' 

The thought surprised me. Of course it was him! Why wouldn't it be? I tried to tell him I was feeling strange, but my mouth wouldn't work. 

Link blinked at me, his blue eyes wide. "Hey, your clothes changed, Sheik. You look like you did before." 

'He knows me?' came to mind as my eyes widened a fraction. 

Cold suddenly made its way down my spine as I felt something else moving in my mind. Something foreign yet... utterly and painfully familiar. I realized what was wrong. 

'What's wrong? You're disturbed, Sheik.' 

I wanted to cry. Completely and utterly break down and sob until there was no moisture left inside me. But I couldn't. I couldn't even shed one tear. 

"Hey, my clothes changed too," Link mumbled distractedly. 

'Sheik? Talk to me.' her voice was filled with worry. 

'.Why are you back in my head?' It was pitiful, tearful voice inside me, a voice on the verge of breaking down. She gave off surprise, obviously confused at the feelings she was getting from me. Rauru had made a mistake. He sent us too far. I did the only think I could. 

I screamed. 

She tried to quiet me as I raged within my mind, throwing everything I had at her. I was terrified of this, going back to being her conscience with no control over my own body. I completely panicked, fighting her as I had done so long ago when we first merged. So unprepared, she had trouble keeping control. Then it slipped and my mouth opened. 

"NOT AGAIN! GET OUT OF ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT AGAIN!" my voice screamed as my hands grabbed at my hair and the bandages around my head, body tensing and folding as the fight within brought me to my knees. I could barely feel it as Link rushed to my side and pulled me into his arms, his words too far away to understand. 

I was weakening quickly, but so was she. In a last ditch effort, I tried vainly to get complete control, to force her into the darkness of my mind. Anything to keep from being controlled again, but it wasn't enough. I failed. My body fell limp as she subdued me. My muscles were sore after being clinched so tightly for so long. Breath came to me in short, loud jerks, my body shaking with each one. Still, I knew he was holding me even as a bone numbing fatigue washed over. It was enough to soothe me. 

"Sheik?" he called hesitantly. My eyes opened to reveal his face, worry etched over his visage. Confusion filled her as she gazed back at him. 

'Why?' she wondered. 'Why did you fight so hard suddenly.? Why does he look at us this way.?' 

'He loves me,' I murmured tiredly back. 

'But how? He doesn't know you!' 

'He does. Better than anyone… except you, Princess.' 

I felt her hurt at the title. I had almost forgotten what it was like to feel everything she felt, no privacy between us. It reminded me so very suddenly of what I had had to do to her; made me remember how her body writhed as she burned within the fires. Shock radiated through us and I found myself on the dreamscape. It was the Field, the moon overhead and a cool wind ruffling my clothing. I looked down at myself, almost laughing when I found myself in that blue suit. I curbed the urge for I knew if the laughter started, it would only end in tears as I myself. 

'Tell me what's going on, Sheik.' I turned my head and gazed at her. Long blonde locks flew and danced in the wind, her blue eyes catching light enough to almost glow. The thin fabric of her dress gently hugged the curves of her body, making her look even more regal than ever. I almost smiled at the innocent _expression on her face. 

'Look at the memories, Zelda.' Her eyes went wide with surprise and horror at the suggestion to completely violate my mind. I chuckled softly, but staved it off, for I felt as terrified about giving myself completely as she. 'I give you permission. There's nothing to hide; it's faster this way.' 

Her arms slowly, hesitantly dropped around me. I let my head fall against her shoulder and closed my eyes. I could feel the trundles of her mind making their way into my own, seeing and learning as years of our lives she hadn't live yet were unfolded. When it was over, we stayed quietly in the dreamscape, she reveling in what my mind had given her and I acting as her silent comfort. 

'We defeated him,' she said at last, 'and he was able to escape again?' 

'We only destroyed his body,' I replied quietly. 'His soul was trapped within the Sacred Realm. However, it was somehow freed.' 

'I see. Then you will travel time again and try to find this child… Riaru.' 

'Yes.' 

'He's shouting at us,' she murmured softly after a pause, glancing skyward. 'I had to fall into a half sleeping state to talk to you. He's very worried.' 

I sighed softly. 'Wake up and tell him to try the sword again.' 

She nodded and the dreamscape faded away as she awoke. My eyes opened. I was surprised by the panicked terror of my love's face, wetness clinging to his eyes. Had he thought I was going to die? 

"Link, you have to try the sword again," my voice told him. He stared at me before hugging my body close to his. 

"Damn it, stop scaring me like that!" he cried. I felt my lips smile behind the white cloth over the bottom half of my face. She was as amused as I was surprised to affect him so. 

"Link, it's all right," she murmured to him. "Come on, let's get going." 

"Right." He got up, pulling us up as well. 

'He's very warm,' she said to me absently. 

'Yes, very,' I replied. 

Back up on the platform we went. Link replaced the tip of the sword into it's hole before looking over at me. With a grin, he grabbed my hand and pulled my tightly to him, lips claming mine as the Master Sword slammed back into it's case. 

___________ 

Hm...there..Sheik isn't DEAD. Are you all happy now?! 

Anywho, here's chap 14. Not much to say about it...Can't WAIT to introduce Riaru. ^^ You're all gonna hate him, trust me. ^^ 

Bye for now! 


	15. The Sacred Child

**A Ruby Surrounded By Sapphires**

A/N: do do do..I tried to keep characters in character. That means my Zelda ISN'T a bitchy moron. Sorry, but my view of her from the game was way different. Link will NOT be a whiny little bitch. This ain't his story anyway so no whining from him. Sheik is real. Yes, darlings, this IS a 'Sheik-is-not-Zelda' fic. Don't like? Screw you. I refuse to cater to anyone's likes but my own. Sheik's POV.  
Warnings: Um...Angst, yaoi, angst, cute little girls, angst, inner monologues..Oh, did I mention angst?  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. No more places to hide bodies.

**Chapter 15  
The Sacred Child**

We arrived in the correct place… four jumps after the first. Together, the two of us had visited years into the future, witnessing the horror of our world on the verge of destruction. We saw our childhood twice after that, the awkward ages of seven and fifteen. What I had had to go through during our first jump reoccurred in the third, but I didn't panic that time and we were on our way more quickly. Then, finally, we reached our goal. 

I was surprised when I looked down at myself again. Loose, tan pants fell from low on my hips; a somewhat torn, red shirt hung over my upper half, sleeveless and comfortable. 

"…Aridine gave me this clothing," I murmured softly, fingers running lightly over the soft cloth of my shirt. "This was… just after Zelda started visiting. I tore this shirt up only a few months after I got it, fixing Sadin's roof." 

His hands took mine gently and I lifted my eyes to meet his. They were solemn, but comforting. 

"She'll be there when we get home, Sheik. We're changing our future." 

I nodded to him, feeling suddenly very vulnerable without a covering for my face. Pulling away from him, I started out, feeling so suddenly vulnerable in those clothes with no weapon upon me. Of course, I didn't carry weapons in the village. I didn't need to. Kakariko was so very peaceful and I so tired of war. 

I was still tired of war. 

"Epona should be wandering." he said faintly from behind. My head nodded before I remembered that Evalus wouldn't be waiting for me. The horse didn't know me yet. It almost hurt, but I knew we would be returning to a time when everything was as it should be. 

It struck me quite quickly and without warning. If we changed this event, stopped Ganondorf's escape from the Sacred Realm and saved our world, we would be taking away the event that lead us all together. What would happen when we returned after such a pivotal event was changed? 

Would we even remember? 

A shiver went down my spine. I could not think of this now. I had to save Hyrule, no matter what it cost me. Even if it took the one bit of happiness I had. I owed all of them: Zelda, Link, Star…. Aridine. 

I shook these thoughts away just as the sound of a horse's trot came to my ears. Glancing up, I watched the majestic animal walk to him, gently butting her head against his. He mounted her in a smooth motion before reaching down and pulling me up behind him. My arms around his middle, I leaned into him and let his warmth comfort me. We rode until night fall, letting Epona rest before the trek into the desert. 

"We'll have to get supplies from the Gerudos," Link said after a drink from his canteen. "Water, food, and the like." 

"Nabooru will be curious," I responded. His blue eyes held mine a moment before frowning. 

"Should we tell her?" 

"I leave that up to you." 

His frown deepened as he sat back, a hand running through his blonde bangs. The green bandana, one of the few remnants of the Kokiri-Hylian man's past, lay next to him. Soft strands of cornstalk yellow kissed his neck and ears, too long without a cut. I didn't want to feel my own. I knew it was down below my shoulders as it had been before my first visit to the castle since the first fight with Ganondorf. A simple leather strip held it back. 

I could remember Kiris running her fingers through it, her quiet voice murmuring of how soft it was. She never thought much about her own quiet beauty. My heart panged thinking of her. We had not found her in Kakariko, but… We had not found many of the villagers. I worried for them, wondering where they had run and what had become of them. 

"We may need her help with the far tribes." His voice brought me back to myself. He had shifted closer without my knowing. 

"She will aid us greatly," I responded, looking into his face. His eyes engulfed me. 

"Then it's decided." And that was all of our discussion as we fell into one another, kissing, loving, taking... and completing. 

When morning came, we were calm and content in each other's arms as we woke. I could hear his heartbeat, strong and even, my head laying upon his chest as his fingers played in my hair. 

"I like it long like this," he said absently, a smile in his voice. I shifted up, looking down at him fondly. 

"I'll grow it out," I promised. He grinned at me. 

It didn't last long, that moment together. We had a duty to perform. Together, we rode to the Gerudo. It surprised Link, how easily we gained passage once they were told my name. 

"I grew up here," I explained to him, taking in his shocked face, but Nabooru was running out to us before he could say anything more. 

"Sheik! It's good to see you!" she cried, throwing her arms about me. The force of it nearly threw me off my feet. Grinning, she spotted Link and nodded to him. "You as well, Hero." 

Link flushed but his smile was amused. 

"What are you two doing here, anyway?" The two of us went solemn almost immediately. Nabooru glanced from my face to his, her own losing its jovialness. Without a word, she led us back into the base. There, away from prying eyes, we filled her in one the events that would transpire in only a year. She took it all well and then. 

"I'm going with you." 

"What?!" Link cried, staring at her. "You can't go!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because...! Well… because!" 

"That's not a reason." 

"Well." 

I lifted a hand to silence them. "Link, her help would be valuable, but we may be in danger." 

"Danger's no problem," she grinned. There was an excited glint to her eyes. Link sighed as he realized he was defeated. Happily, Nabooru gathered a few supplies for our journey, as well as new clothes. Mine weren't suited to the heat and his stood out far too much. In the end, Link allowed for a large cloak but nothing more. I, on the other hand, was much more outfitted; a black undershirt, tight against me and to the mid-forearm; a sleeveless tan shirt over this, the collar wide and high enough to cover my nose and mouth; and baggy tan pants. I kept my boots, tucking the legs of cloth into them. The upper shirt relieved my need to keep hidden, so ingrained in my psyche. 

Nabooru was another thing entirely. Her rich, crimson hair was taken down from the high tail, instead gathered once behind her skull and then at the nape, the rest held together by metal wraps four times. That in itself made it harder to recognize her. The clothes stayed in the same style for the most part, tan like mind with red and black striping at the hip. Over this went a cloak that hung around her like a blanket. 

"Wear this when we get into down, Link," Nabooru instructed, holding out a ruby head jewel. Link took it, a look of confusion over his face. "Just put it to the skin. The magic will hold it, like mine." 

He did so and pulled his hand away, letting the jewel alone. I had to admit that it looked strange there, clashing with the cool blue of his eyes. 

"That signals you as a noble," Nabooru explained, folding her arms with a satisfied smirk. 

"What about Sheik?" 

"He'll act as a servant, if anyone asks." At Link's incredulous look, one of her brows arched. "Link, no self respecting noble of the Sands would travel without a servant. Having only one between us is still suspicious, but not unheard of. The only reason you aren't being asked to be one as well is because you can't lie to save your life." 

He went pink and I had to smile, though it was only a moment before my eyes were caught by my childhood friend. 

"Are you alright with that, Sheik?" 

"Yes. It has been my occupation most of my life. There is little trouble in going back to servitude for a few hours." I was a little surprised at the tone of my voice. It had gone just the least bitter and flat, but too little for anyone else to notice. 

We left the that afternoon for the Desert Clans' head, a small community called Mirabile, a two day trek on horseback. I almost dreaded going there. After all, wouldn't Slade be in his home, with his people? I wondered just how far back it was that Ganondorf's spirit inhabited the body of his son. 

The trip was uneventful, riddled with only illusions of the Sands. The three of us had far more pressing matters than hallucinations. By the second afternoon, we had run out of water and were more desperate in our search for the town. It was Link that finally spotted it. Nightfall came at our arrival. 

"How many rooms do you wish to take?" the innkeeper asked respectfully, eyeing the red stones upon my companion's foreheads. Nabooru lifted a pouch from her side and dropped it in front of him. 

"Two." 

The innkeeper was happy to oblige, respecting our wishes of privacy. We boarded there for the night, Nabooru on her own, Link and I in the second room. I fell onto the soft mattress, limbs almost shaking with exhaustion. Sleep came easily that night. When the morning came, the three of us made our way through the streets. Link looked at everything with the wide eyes of a child, almost destroying our cover. Though I didn't blame him. Link wasn't used to the architecture there or the clothing of people. This was an entirely new world for him. It was entertaining to watch his awed _expression. 

The largest building in the city was home to ruling family and meeting place of the Council of the Sands. The smooth walls were the same tan as the ground, as were most buildings, with designs carved around the doorway and windows. Inside, it was a strangely cool area, the lower floor open and inviting. 

It took some shrewd negotiations on Nabooru's part to gain and audience with the leader, a woman called Nephrite. They finally caved when Nabooru told of her Gerudo status, without revealing herself as their leader. A servant led us to a smaller conference room to wait. We sat in silence as the moments drew on. Finally, the woman came. 

I could tell right off that she was Slade's mother. Her hair was the same shade of purple and eyes the same emerald. She was much darker than her son, skin bronzed beautifully. Nephrite stood tall and regal, her posture straight. Her limbs were long and graceful, body clothed in sweeping fabrics that fit her well. The long strands of violet were drawn up into a long braid that ended at her mid thigh, a length of hair left out before each elegant ear. Upon her cheek was a circle tattoo with three curving spikes arching from one side. 

"You called for me," she murmured, her deep voice soothing but confident. Link stood and bowed his head to her in respect. 

"We have to speak to Riaru," he said. Nephrite gave him a look over before speaking again. 

"You are from beyond the Field," she said with a small smile. Link's eyes grew large and his mouth opened to sputter an excuse, but she lifted a hand and silenced him. "You do not move or talk as a Noble does. Take the ridiculous jewel off. Nabooru, I expected better of you. As for Riaru… You will find him in a small Temple in the outskirts. Whether he tells you what you want to know or not is entirely up to him." 

We sat stunned for a moment, broken only when Link reached up to remove the stone. Nephrite watched us with amusement in her eyes. Behind her, the door opened and a familiar head was poked through. 

"Mother? Ruby said you needed me..? 

He looked like he had when we met him, though I could see were a few changes would happen in the following year. The most astonishing thing I felt was the lack of negativity in his aura. There was no malice, no violence; No Ganondorf. It relieved me to no end. 

"Slade, please escort these three to Riaru's temple. They'll need you to get past the three." 

"Yes, Mother." 

We followed the boy out without words of goodbye. Nephrite neither offered nor wanted them. The walk to the temple was not far, though it seemed to drag on as Slade gabbed on and on about whatever came to mind. I had no idea someone could talk so much in one breath. Truly amazing, if annoying. I can't say I was unhappy to reach the temple. 

It, in itself, was not much. Actually, the temple looked much like the rest of the buildings. Inside was a completely different story. The walls were all darkly tinted, half from the little light and half from paint. Silks of purple and black covered the windows, small lanterns hung from the ceiling. And standing guard in front of double doors of dark wood were three young women. I took them in carefully, noting the strange triangular markings on their cheeks and foreheads. 

One noticed us immediately, her brown eyes narrowing suspiciously as she straightened her posture. A few crimson bangs fell into her face, the rest pulled into a tight tail that curled at the tips. Her skin was as bronze as Nephrite's, clothing in shades of red. The shirt she wore was tightly fit and sleeveless with a high neck, ending just above the hem of her skirt. It fell to her knees, each side slit up to the top and held together with gold latches. A strange glow came to the girl's hands as I took her in. 

The second girl was much less fierce than the first, more fearful than anything. Her long, straight hair was a pale blue that swung about behind her and matched her vivid eyes. She was more shapely, achieving adulthood before her red-haired companion. Her pale blue clothing consisted of a wrap about her bosom and a floor length, wide skirt, accompanied by a wide ring of gold for a choker and a dark blue headband. 

Lastly was the supposed oldest of the three. She had regal look to her, straight posture and impassive face. Her green eyes were a deep shade, as opposed to the pale green tint to her long, wavy hair. She was the palest of the three, almost the white of her simple dress. It was clasped at her shoulders with gold and about her waist, the rest left to fall gracefully around her feet. Even without the defensive stance of the first, she intimidated me the most. I sensed a great power in her. 

"Why have you come?" the wavy haired girl asked in a quiet, but stern voice. 

"My mother wants these three to talk to Lord Riaru," Slade answered, his voice hushed. Glancing over his face, I noted that he sensed her power as well. 

"Din shall ask if his lordship wishes your company," she replied, gesturing towards the red-haired girl. I jerked my gaze over the three even as Din disappeared through the doors. Her name was Din, then…? Well, it was not completely uncommon to name a child after the goddesses. Still, something hit me as strange. 

Din returned quickly, shutting the door behind her. "He will, Farore." 

"Good." Those green eyes flitted over us, a shiver running down my spine when she got to me. There was something ageless in that gaze, something powerful. 

Slade bowed before quickly leaving us with the three. Din and the last girl, whom I assumed was Nayru, opened the doors for us, Farore leading through a long, darkened hall. The other two followed behind. I could hear soft strains of melody, words barely recognizable. I strained to hear them, eyes closing to give better concentration. The haunting melody washed over me. It became louder and louder, filling my entire being. 

'Mirabile, mirabile... mysterium, mysterium… declaratur hodie… innovantur naturae… Deus homo factus est.' 

"What does it mean?" 

I opened my eyes, finding Link's upon me. He was curious, those sapphire depths alight from the candlelit passage. 

"It is an old language," I responded quietly, letting my eyes fall half closed once more. "Before our peoples. The words. It is singing of a wonderful mystery being revealed. Twin natures being renewed… And the gods becoming man." 

He nodded, looking upward as we walked and listening to the beautiful melody. 

"Your knowledge of the old language surprises me, Nexus." 

I froze at that title, the one Ganondorf had called me by before. My eyes lifted and centered on the figure of a boy, small and frail. His white hair fell over the intricate circlet that adorned him, the messy strands falling back into an upward swoop. Pale, almost sightless eyes stared at us in amusement from under heavy lids. Below them was a stripe of black kohl, following the sharp curve of his cheek. His clothing was long and loose fabric, layers draped over him and dwarfed the boy. In the center of his chest was the Triforce. 

"Riaru," I murmured, bowing my head in respect. He didn't move. The three left us, going to stand behind the small boy. 

"You have come for something," the child said with a soft smile. "Ask of me what you will." 

___________ 

I don't know why this chap went so long and didn't get to where I wanted!! >.0 I hate it when my muses run away with me...

Anyway, meet Slade's mommy! Isn't she nice? ^^

I promise, you'll get to hate Riaru next chapter. Promise! 


	16. Of Kings and Warriors

**A Ruby Surrounded By Sapphires**

A/N: do do do..I tried to keep characters in character. That means my Zelda ISN'T a bitchy moron. Sorry, but my view of her from the game was way different. Link will NOT be a whiny little bitch. This ain't his story anyway so no whining from him. Sheik is real. Yes, darlings, this IS a 'Sheik-is-not-Zelda' fic. Don't like? Screw you. I refuse to cater to anyone's likes but my own. Sheik's POV.  
Warnings: Um...Angst, yaoi, angst, cute little girls, angst, inner monologues..Oh, did I mention angst?  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. No more places to hide bodies.

**Chapter 16  
Of Kings and Warriors**

The others were silent in front of me. With a frown, I pushed past them and stood before the child alone. 

"You are the personification of the Sacred Realm," I started. "Your health and youth reflect that of the Realm itself." 

He smiled and nodded to me, those pale eyes glittering as he waited for me to go on. 

"Inside your soul is the Prison of the Realm." I felt my resolve growing stronger as I stared back at him, stoic and calm. "Inside your soul...is Ganondorf." 

I watched with cloaked interest as his expression changed. It was very minute, small twitches of muscle in his face, but the effect was very different. The amusement I had seen earlier screamed from him, the corners of his mouth curving upward to make his pale face turn with a strangely devilish joy. 

"He's escaped, hasn't he?" the child chuckled. "You came back to find out why...I felt the strange age of your aura and knew you could not be from now." 

I said nothing, simply observing. His droopy lids began to lift, revealing the pale orbs slowly as he spoke, his excitement growing. 

"You're a fool! There is no escape from my soul's prison!" His disturbing laugh echoed through the chamber. "Oh, how he screams, after all these months of confinement within me! It is almost a joy to listen to his piteous cries!" 

My brows lowered over my eyes, feet slowly moving back from the insanity laden boy. His eyes were wide open, pupils contracted almost completely. 

"I know of your future, Nexus!" he cried to me, firelight glinting in his gaze. "I see it in you, stupid boy! I see it in your love! In your friend! It is glorious! Such a dynamic change from the peace you wish for. Ah, that stupid peace will never last...You stupid boy! Thinking such...People cannot live without confrontation! Without war!" 

The ethereal river beckoned me, filling my body with its energy. A spark of recognition came to Farore's eyes as she gazed at me, the emerald depths hardening. 

"You're insane!" Link cried, horrified. I could feel both of my companions were sickened by the boy's words, as was I. 

"Insane?" the child taunted before letting out another spell of laughter. "It was I that released the soul of Ganondorf! I see it within your eyes. He will pillage this world until there is nothing but burning waste!" 

Then it hit me. I knew what had happened as I stared into the boy's eyes. His pale gaze was shifting, filling in with crimson as dark as blood. He had infected the Sacred Realm. Riaru reflected the health of the Sacred Realm, and it was no longer his world. 

"Farore! Nayru! Din! Kill them now!" 

I immediately reached for the leather grip of my claws, a weapon that felt gloriously well in my hands, the thin metal blades between my fingers. Launching myself at the wavy haired Farore, I slashed her viciously across, the metal ripping through only cloth at her dodge. Impassive green eyes locked with my own as the dance began. 

We lunged, blocked, struck, and parried, both at highest concentration. My weapon didn't give me an advantage over her impressive, barehanded fighting skills. Bruises I gained were just as vivid as the light scratches she gained. The twisting of her body was amazing as she evaded my more deadly strikes, acrobatic as my own style. Her hands found mine through the blades and held tight, the long fingers barely missing being cut. Deadlocked, we strained against each other, eyes locked in an internal battle. Blood pumped loud in my ears and drowned out all other sound. I saw, heard, smelled, felt, even tasted nothing but her. The signs on her face glowed with power, calling wind that rippled up our clothing and hair. I could feel that power wash over me but couldn't give up, not when it meant I would fail. With a sudden jerk, I fell backwards and pulled her with me. Legs jumped upwards as soon as my back hit and fit squarely on her chest, throwing the girl off. 

I jumped to my feet and threw my arm out, letting go of the energy I had gathered. She lifted her head and stared at me. Regret filled me as I watched a gentle smile form on her face, the fire burning her into release. I stood there and stared at her disappearing form, tears filling my eyes. She was so beautiful, even in death. 

"What have you done?!" I turned and stared at the insane child, watching the horror of his face. "You've killed her! My lovely Farore! You killed one of my Goddesses!" 

I turned my gaze from him to the others. Din and Nayru still stood, both staring at me with such awe. At their feet were the bodies of my own companions. Nabooru was covered in crimson blood, her chest moving in quick jerks for each breath. Link was in the same condition, his frightened blue eyes boring into my ruby. 

"Avenge her! Avenge her!" the boy screamed, his voice losing the last semblance of sanity. 

Immediately, the two rushed for me, their hands glowing in the prospects of spell work. I could sense their energies, the opposing elements. Din and Nayru came from either side, crying out as they let their powers fly. I leapt out of the way just in time and watched sadly as the two fell to their sister's attack. 

"NOOOO!!" 

As I landed, I listened to Riaru.s anguished screams. The boy fell back, tears racing from his horrified eyes as screams continued from his throat. I slowly approached him and knelt before the child. The red was receding, its power failing as the boy.s emotions took over. I reached out and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to stare back at me. 

"Riaru! You are the Chosen one, he who is the Sacred Realm! He who holds that world on his shoulders!" I cried to him. I watched as red and pale violet fought for supremacy. "That is your curse as well as your duty!" 

One small hand lifted and placed itself over my forehead. Horrified, I saw the red's victory. 

"You killed my Goddesses! The ones I waited for so long for! My duty is getting rid of you!" he screamed. I felt the blast rather than saw it, feeling as my body was twisted and maimed by the sheer amount of it all. The world around me shattered and I screamed until there was nothing. 

I awoke very abruptly. There was nothing left of the dark temple in the Sands. Nothing of my lover or friend. I laid still with soft linen beneath me, in a room I knew well. Had it been a dream? A horrible nightmare? But that did not explain how I made it here... 

My body felt heavy and my head throbbed. Lifting a hand to my forehead, I felt soft cloth wrapped about it. A mental check found nothing else injured. 

"You.re awake! Wonderful!" 

Turning my head, I gazed at a woman that stood at my bedside. She was...dazzling. Soft blond curls fell around her face and blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She was long and lanky but possessed the gentle curves of an adult woman, skin soft and unblemished. Pale blue cloth covered her form delicately, simple in its design. 

"How are you feeling?" she asked me gently. 

"I'm fine," I murmured, wondering who she was. There was something so very familiar about her to me. "How did I get here?" 

"Traveling merchants found you. They saw the Sheikah sigil and brought you straight to me."Reaching over, she brushed yellow strands from my face. "Don't worry, warrior...You are safe here, away from the battles." 

I slowly sat up, feeling aches all over my body. She watched without fear, curiosity in her face. Looking down at myself, I was puzzled when the Sheikah sigil stared back up at me from a white canvas. I was in the uniform Zelda had made for us. 

"What is your name?" she asked. 

"Sheik," I replied quietly. "And yours?" 

There was a moment of surprise before she laughed. "A Sheikah not knowing the royal monarch he is suppose to protect? I am Queen Zelda, my friend." 

I stared at her, trying to understand. She was not the Zelda I knew and loved. Too old...too different...Now that I knew her name, I could see the similarities between my lady and this woman. Even her energy had the same feel. 

"Battles," I wondered suddenly, remembering her explanation before. "What battles?" 

Queen Zelda frowned a little, her brows edging upward. "I was afraid that blow to the head might have knocked things off balance...but not remembering the War?" 

"Please tell me,"I said softly, a pleading tone to my voice. She nodded. 

"There was a disagreement between the Zora and Gerudo peoples,"she began quietly as she lowered her eyes. "The Gerudo Prince began an argument with the King Zora and declared war upon him. We Hylians of course wanted to stay out of the battle, but Zora called upon our treaty with them so we were forced to join them. Even now, we are slowly driving the Gerudo back to their lands, but I fear many lives will be lost before this is all over..." 

I nodded, taking it all in. I remembered hearing of such a battle from the elders when I still lived with the Gerudo. Shaden called it her son's stupidest mistake. His uncontrolled temper and contempt for the 'non-Hylian bodied' races led their people to a depressing time of hate and resentment towards the rest of Hyrule. It had been an embarrassment to all involved. 

Maintaining the trauma induced amnesia, I told Queen Zelda that I remembered no place to do when she asked. So, she decided to keep me in the castle, asking me if I would prefer to become her bodyguard. She was afraid of assassination, though she tried desperately to hide the fact. I had a sense of irony, for I knew this woman's fate as well. 

It was that afternoon that she brought me to the nursery. It was a pleasant place, full of sunlight and warmth. I let my eyes stray across the soft fabric wraps and stacks of blankets and other supplies for babies. When I looked towards the Queen again, she was holding a blonde child that couldn't have been more than a few months old. Bright blue eyes stared at me from a bright, chubby face. 

"This is my son," she said proudly, smiling at the baby with a look of utter devotion. "He shall be king someday. A strong king, and kind..." 

"What is his name?" I was breathless, eyes growing wide as I spotted a shape upon his tiny hand. 

"He is called Link." 

I couldn.t breath. I couldn.t speak. I could only stare at the little boy, eyes riveted upon the tiny Triforce that shone silvery gold on his skin. So small...so vulnerable...Was this truly him? This child with fine blonde curls and sparkling eyes without a trace of anything but innocence? 

"Are you all right, Sheik?" she asked me worriedly. I finally came to my senses and turned away from the both of them. 

"I'm fine," I muttered. Then, I spotted a form in the large crib. Just like the first, the child was small and staring back at me, blue eyes wide and blond hair in curls...and a Triforce on her skin. 

"My daughter," murmured the Queen. "My husband named her for me." 

"Twins," I whispered. 

"Yes. Barely past the fifth moon." 

"Link and Zelda," I looked back to the Queen's face, searching her worried features. She bit her lip when she worried, the full bit of flesh disappearing under pearly white teeth. A flash of memory replaced her with my lady, the exact same look upon her face and lip incased in teeth. 

I left quickly, giving her only a few words of departure before my escape. The Royal gardens were the perfect sanctuary, calm seeping into me. I was reeling, finally understanding. 

Riaru had opened a rift in Time and thrown me years into the past. My true self was an infant, barely older than the two I had just left. Nineteen years into my past, eighteen from his. I felt hopeless, a deep sorrow welling in my heart. 

I would grow old before he was into adulthood. Over thirty years by the time my love reached his sixteenth, adulthood. An old man. I would have the beginnings of age wrinkles and gray in my hair by then, while he was still smooth and young... I felt despair engulf me. Another me would feel the happiness of being at his side while I was left with only the memory of it. I held my chest, fingers clinching the soft material of my tunic. That other me would be happy with him. A stubborn streak appeared within my mind. I would make sure the other me was happy with him. I would destroy that which destroyed my own happiness. All I had to do was wait for eighteen years. Then, I could stop Riaru before he had the chance to send me back once more. 

For now, I would protect the Queen and her children. 

The next days were spent waiting on the Queen, following her on her routines and doing small tasks. We spent much of our time in the nursery. It was strange, watching the twins and their mother interact...but it was a comforting strangeness. I could feel the adoration the Queen gave off. 

Her husband visited the children rarely. He was busy with his duties, having both people to rule and a war to fight. Every day, new reports of casualties and land lost or gained came in, as did wounded. Queen Zelda and I attended to some of these poor souls ourselves, offering what little we could. She was such a gentle soul, so vulnerable. I heard her weep at night for the lost. 

One week passed and then the unthinkable happened. I was roused suddenly from my sleep by a scream. Leaping up, I grabbed my sword and ran into the hall. Gerudo were swarming the castle. I rushed through a group near the Queen's chambers, killing any in my way, before going inside. One of the warriors had the Queen cornered as he slowly advanced on her. I gave a yell of rage and attacked him viciously. Once he was slain, she cried out to me. 

"The boy! They've come for my son!" 

Grabbing her hand, we journeyed back to the hall and fought our way through. It was a race to the nursery, killing those that got in our way. I was shamed to tarnish the Queen with blood, but could not give the feeling any more thought as we went along. I had to concentrate on keeping us alive. 

The nursery was untouched. We advanced to the crib and gathered up the twins, those precious bundles of our future. Just as we were about to leave, a figure appearing in the doorway stopped us. 

"Zelda!" the king cried, his eyes wide and haunted. Blood splattered his clothing and sword. The Queen rushed to him and thrust their daughter into his arms. 

"You must protect her!" she cried before placing a hand over his forehead. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you remember of our son! It will be dangerous for him if when he matures, he is found..." 

"I understand," the King murmured gravely. "Do you magic, my love." 

I turned away as they shared a last kiss, a last omission of love. The Queen could feel her end. She knew what she had to do. I turned back, feeling the magics weave a web about the King's memories. 

"Don't forget that I love you," Zelda whispered to her husband. He merely nodded, eyes glistening. She smiled sadly at him. "By morning, you'll think I only passed quietly in my sleep. Raise her well, husband..." 

We left him, going out on our own. There were many warriors in our way, though we tried desperately to avoid them. She kept Link tightly to her breast and he was very quiet, as if he understood the danger he was in. Out of the castle we fled, neither looking back upon the fires set upon her home. The Town was a mass of chaos, townspeople running about in panic as Gerudo raced after them. It was difficult not to run and help them...but my priority was to protect the Queen and her precious son. 

Our future depended on it. 

___________ 

Hate Riaru yet? Well, you'll like him next chapter...

The next chapter is the end. Therefore I'll be posting it with the epilogue, so you won't have to wait to know what happens. It's already finished and at the editor's. ^^

Ruby, in all, is a whopping 117 pages long. I know. Amazing, ne? ^^ I'm proud of it... I think my writing has matured because of this story. I'm still learning after all. I may be sixteen but I don't know everything (much as I'd like to think I do.)

Anyway, see you next chapter. ^^


	17. Mistakes Repaired

**Chapter 17****Mistakes Repaired**

The Field was dark and quiet, but we knew that the danger was not gone. Without stopping, we ran out the broken gate and kept going on. Within seconds, the air was filled with arrows flitting by, some cutting our skin and clothes but none hitting home. We ran on, one of my hands clasped within hers. The river was close at hand when the body behind me jerked and let out a harsh gasp. I paused, looking back with wide, horrified eyes.

"My Queen!" I called, catching the woman as she stumbled. An arrow protruded from her chest, just above her baby. Abnormally bright crimson began to spread from the wound, dripping down her clothes. I quickly gathered the woman into my arms and began running again. More arrows whizzed by, but I ignored them. In my heart, I had known she would not survive this day. History would not let her. Still, I didn't stop running until we had reached the Kokiri's bridge. There, I set her against the rock wall to tend to her wound.

"Why here?" murmured my Queen as she gazed down at her child. I reached around her and felt for the arrow's tail before snapping it in two. She hissed in pain.

"You'll be safe here," I responded. "The Deku Tree will give you both sanctuary."

She smiled at me. I gripped the other side of the arrow tightly and carefully pulled it from her body, watching the pain filled grimace on her face. Once finished, I threw the pieces off the bridge. The wound was very grave. It bleed badly, her life stream a deep color as it soaked down her clothing.

"I won't survive," she said. I looked into her eyes. There was a sad kind of defeat in that sapphire gaze. She had accepted her fate.

"He will."

She nodded and turned back to stare at her child. Link was fast asleep.

We rested only a few minutes more before I carefully helped the Queen to her feet. She leaned heavily on me, an arm about my shoulders to match mine around her waist. Together, we stumbled into the Kokiri's realm.

Stares…The children of the forest stared in wonder and horror at the two of us. They fled the streets, hiding away up in their homes to watch us from safety. The Kokiri knew of the war outside their sanctuary, but they had not expected anyone to enter their realm and give proof.

The Queen tripped over her feet more and more the closer we got to the Tree. The blood loss was quickly claming her. Still, it would have done her no good to wrap the wound. It would have kept bleeding anyway.

It felt like forever before we reached the meadow of the Deku Tree. Zelda fell to her knees before it in exhaustion and I dropped with her. Her eyes rolled upwards, gazing upon the magnificent sight as she lay in my arms. Few could understand the might of that one being, that tree older than time. He was…awe inspiring.

"Queen Zelda," the Tree murmured in a gentle rumble. "Why hast thou come?"

She smiled lovingly at his gentle face. "I seek…sanctuary…for my son…"

"Thou art weakened," the Tree noted quietly. "Thy war hast done thee wrong."

"Perhaps," she whispered. "But to my son…it has wronged much worse…"

The Deku Tree was quiet for a long few moments. I tightened my hold on the Queen, giving her my comfort.

"Thy faith in mine honor is great," said the Tree. "That faith shalt be rewarded. Thy child is welcome."

"Many thanks to you," the Queen said weakly, smiling so brightly that it made me want to weep. Slowly, ever so slowly, her gaze shifted upwards to my face. Those clear blue eyes held no sadness, no regret. Pure love flowed from them as tears fell from her face.

"My Queen," I whispered to her, reaching up to wipe away the crystalline drops.

"Sheik, you have served me well… and it is time…that I did the same for you," she said quietly, lifting a weak hand to my cheek. "In my death…I can feel the sudden gate of time…opening for me…as it will for my daughter…I see the future clearly…I see you clearly, my beloved Sheikah…I know what you must do…please, accept my last gift to this world…accept my gift?"

I stared at her but slowly nodded. My duty was to the Royal family. I loved them and knew I would do anything for them. And I knew that this would be her death. Not the wound, not the pain…but this gift she would bestow on me.

Her eyes closed and she smiled. The hand on my cheek began to feel warm as power filtered through her body. I gasped as that power jolted into myself, my head thrown back as my body jerked, trying to contain it, to control it.

'Don't fight me,' her voice whispered in my mind. I closed my eyes and tried to let go of the control so fined tuned within me. Slowly, I felt her power growing, felt it taking in every cell of my body. And then, her weight vanished from my lap and the feeling was over. I opened my eyes and stared out at Slade's city.

'Good luck, my beloved Nexus…'

Her voice was like a comforting blanket, but I still broke down and wept for her.

Hours later, I was standing before the Temple. The night air was warm as it breezed through my hair. I had seen Slade earlier. He was the same as the last time I'd entered the city. Slade was very a happy child…unsoiled by the world around him. So pure. It angered me that Ganondorf had dared to taint such a soul.

With a deep breath, I entered the Temple once more. Across the room stood the three as before. They gazed at me in suspicion and wonder, three sets of Goddess eyes.

"I wish a private audience with Lord Riaru," I stated plainly. Din rose and went through the door while the other two stared at me. I stared back, eyes hard and resolve strong. The red haired girl came back quickly and beckoned me to follow. Down the long hall we went, the haunting melody filling our hearts.

'_Mirabile, mirabile… mysterium, mysterium…declaratur hodie…innovantur naturae…Deus homo factus est…'_

I let my eyes fall half closed as I listened. The song spread through me like a spell, both beautiful and terrible at the same time. As I listened, I lifted my gaze to the three before me and felt a smile. Gods becoming man.

"Hello, Nexus."

He gazed at me with a quiet contentment. I could sense Ganondorf within the small form, but he had not yet finished his infiltration of the Sacred Realm. The child was still sacred now. Slowly, I approached him and went down on one knee.

"Lord Riaru," I murmured with a slight bow of my head. He smiled and returned it, his pale eyes tired.

"Why have you come?" he asked.

"To stop our future from going awry."

He looked at me in slight confusion, then stared into my eyes. With a jerk, his eyes grew wide and he took a step back.

"No, it cannot be true! I cannot have become so tainted! Tell me it is not true!" he cried. For those moments, he seemed every bit the child he looked. There was an honest horror in his eyes, wetness clinging to the edges. "How could I have let that happen?"

I got up and approached him again, setting my hands upon his shoulders before kneeling once more.

"What may happen does not matter here," I told him sternly. "It is what we can do that will determine your taint."

"Yes, you're right," he whispered.

"Allow me passage into your soul," I said quietly. "Ganondorf will only continue his reign of terror if allowed to live on inside you. You must let me enter and destroy him."

The child stared at me, a quiet acceptance filling him. He knew of my duty just as he knew of his own. Gently, he lifted his hands to my face and waited until I did the same. I heard the questions from the young three but neither of us had the time to answer.

Suddenly, we were no longer in the dark Temple, but a bright field of flowers. I looked about, taking in the field and then…the tall, dark tower in the center.

"That is the prison," Riaru murmured from my side. I nodded and he looked up at my face. "I wish you luck, Nexus. If you fail, I doubt your soul will ever be free of my own."

I nodded once more and he vanished. Steeling myself, I walked towards the tower, trying my hardest to fend away the terror creeping into me. It loomed over the land like a dark king, malevolent and vile as any evil could be. I found myself at its huge doors before I realized. One touch and they fell open. I could see nothing inside, darkness engulfing it all. Without hesitation, I plunged headlong inside. The door closed behind.

The darkness surrounded me, plunging into my soul and ripping at it. I curled upon myself, trying not to loose that sense of self, of purpose. I could not fail. I could not fail. I COULD NOT FAIL!

"You fight so hard, child."

I lifted my eyes and stared up at the glowing form before me. She was as gorgeous as I remembered from my time with the Gorons.

"Farore…"

A gentle nod of her head was all I could se before she enveloped me in her warmth. From either side, two more forms came and sheltered me. The love they had flowed over my heart and calmed me.

"Nayru…Din…"

"What is your purpose?" Nayru asked quietly, her voice smooth and languid.

"I must destroy Ganondorf's soul once and for all."

"And if your own soul perishes?" Din entered.

"I will do anything to save the ones I love, even if it means dying."

"Do you understand what you are?" Farore whispered.

I was quiet. Slowly, my body uncurled and they fell away, circling me at a distance. I lifted my hands and stared at them before carefully undoing the white wraps. Upon my right hand gleamed a familiar shape of gold that both terrified me and intrigued me.

"How?" I wondered. "Wisdom, Courage, and Power. Zelda, Link, and Slade. How is it that I carry this as well?"

"Because there are four parts to our gift," they said in unison, voices dancing around each other. "Wisdom, Courage, Power…and Balance."

In a moment, I suddenly understood. Nexus. The dark space within the three powers…That was me. My power, a balance between the other three, none overpowering the other. Balance. That was my purpose.

"Show me where to find him," I said, determined. "Let this be over so that our lives will finally be in peace."

The three faded and I felt myself falling. Falling…so deep, this chasm. I fell on and on, barely conscious of time or space. I could feel that power building within me. It filled my every cell just as Zelda's had before. But this was my power, my potential. I felt I could laugh and cry all at the same time.

"Ganondorf!" I cried into the void. "I can sense you there, scheming and planning! I can feel your evil slowly permeating from this prison, biding your time! Come out and face me, coward! It is time for Destiny to choose a victor!"

He appeared before me, large and dark, his power filling the void. It felt dirty and horrible, threatening to engulf me. But I wouldn't let it. I couldn't let it. I could not fail!

With a cry, I launched myself at him. My power pushed foreword and ripped at his, fighting for supremacy. He fought just as desperately but we both knew how this would end. We knew. He had spread himself too thinly all ready.

I captured him within myself, but did not leave him be. No, I continued to crush and rip at him until there was nothing left. And then…then I fell from consciousness.

The world came back to me hours, days, perhaps years after. I had no idea what time was anymore. My body was tired and weak. My mind was numb. And when I finally opened my eyes, I was confronted with the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen.

Shining sapphire depths of light.

In the days following, I learned that seconds after emerging from the Sacred Realm, time suddenly took a leap forward to the time all this had started. Memories that had become during this time smashed into the people's minds, showing them exactly what could have been. Our world, and all its peoples, were finally complete.

Link took me back to Kakariko, back to the arms of my lady mother and sister. Aridine and Kiris held me tightly for an eternity, tears running down their faces with joy. I held them just as tightly. Yue and Star were reunited and happier than ever. They came to me quickly to mend our friendships. My soul finally, blessedly, stopped aching.

It took many weeks for me to recover my strength, mentally, physically, and spiritually. But Aridine, Kiris, Zelda, and Link were there all the way. When I was finally strong enough, Link took me to the castle. I had things that had to be revealed.

Standing before Zelda, I almost lost my nerve. Would it truly help anyone to know of Zelda and Link's relationship? Of their mother's sacrifice? But looking at both her and his expectant faces, I couldn't bare to keep it from them. The words spilled from my lips, telling them of my time in that past and of the war. I told them of the Queen's escape and her last gift to both her children and myself. When I was finished, they were silent. I watched them carefully, noting the fleeting glances they gave each other as they rolled the information about. Then, Zelda lifted her head and turned to stare at Link, eyes shining.

"My…brother," she whispered, a smile of pure joy lifting her lips. She threw her arms about him, tight and needing of that sibling connection. Link held her just as fiercely, his shoulders shaking as he tried to contain himself.

This was my gift. Family. They both now had true family.

It was beginning to cool as the seasons changed. The months after final release flew by for all of us. I had felt the stirrings in the ethereal river and I knew that I was being called forth. Kakariko was difficult to leave, my mother and sister more so. They had merely smiled and wished my luck at the door, but I knew they cried as soon as I left. Star gave me a flower wreath and reminded me so much of how it had been once before. I stared back up the Stair, wondering when I would return to my home again. Evalus nudged my shoulder and I smiled at him, climbing up. Together, we set off for the Gerudo Fortress and beyond that… the Sheikah.

The day's ride was pleasant. Wind soaring around us, becoming one with that feeling of near flight. Evalus loved that feeling as much as I did. It was almost regretful when we reached the edge of the Field.

A form caught my attention. Dismounting, I strode towards him.

"I thought you might be going to them," Link said quietly, his face somewhat sad. "Can I go with you?"

"No," I answered softly. "The people need you here just as the Sheikah need me."

He was quiet a moment, eyes falling to the ground.

"You know, Slade has come to call on my sister."

"Has he?" I almost laughed. "What does she think?"

He shrugged. "I don't think she minds. She keeps walking around in a weird daze, blushing for no reason."

"I see," I said, and I did laugh that time. He smiled at me. "Do you approve?"

"I suppose," he answered. "Slade is a good man. He won't hurt her. Actually, I think he's put her up on a crystal pedestal…"

"Ah, youth…"

We stood in silence for a long time before he lifted his eyes to mine. Slowly, he stepped up to me, reaching for my face. I sighed softly as his skin pressed to mine and leaned into him, allowing for that need of comfort.

"When will you return?" he asked, but we both knew it would be a long while.

"When I'm finished," I responded. He nodded and closed his eyes. A moment later, I found myself shoved up against the rock wall, bodies pressed tight as his lips claimed mine. Arms held tight, desperate need for closeness overtaking our minds. The burn of that need filled us, engulfed us. And when he pulled away, it was as if life would never survive without him.

"Come back to me," he whispered harshly, cheeks flushed and lips bruised red. I tenderly stroked his face and nodded. My eyes burned and his shined.

I left him then, going on into my journey. He watched until we disappeared into the fortress. I paused there only for supplies before Evalus and I took off into the desert sands

----

Since my editor kinda...disappeared...I had to do this edit on my own. I figure you guys have waited long enough so...Here you are. The end of Ruby.

I can't believe it's over...I finished Ruby in six months. That's pretty quick for me. ;; And so many people liked it!! I'm amazed!! Now...I have to say...

_**THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH IT!**_

Man...I think I'm gonna cry...That's so unmanly of me...

Well, it was a fun jig. I dunno if I'll ever write another Zelda fanfic...But who knows what the future brings? Writing this fic taught me a lot about writing...I hope I can keep entertaining people with my writing.

Ciao!

**EDIT:** 1/9/10 - I took off the epilogue because I'm rewriting it. But do have fun with the sequel, the Desert's Rose!


End file.
